A United Offensive
by StarFoxRocks
Summary: Paper Mario. An team from U Goom has an expedition to find treasure in the Mushroom Kingdom. Along the way they face new friends and enemies, and dangerous challenges that will change their lives forever. Warning: PM2 Spoilers. Chapter 29 Loaded!
1. U Goom

I

The sun shone brightly upon the University of Goom, also known as U Goom. It was one of the few places in which only Goombas inhabited. It was a very wondrous place; with long, green gardens and beautiful fountains.

One of the top leading professors, Frankly, was hard at work studying. Rumors are that there are some legendary items somewhere around the Mushroom Kingdom, spread by a wizard long ago. He was used to these kind of tales – normally it turned out as some kind of fraud.

His pupils were, of course, young goomba students, who were either waiting eagerly for the Professor's conclusions, or doing the elder's requests.

Frankly gave another small task in a wheeze, as he had been working hard and was very tired at the time.

"Goombella... hand me that book over there."

Goombella was a young, top-notch student at U Goom. On her head she wore a miner's helmet with a light on the front. At the back, long, blonde hair came out in a ponytail. She wore a red tie on her short body. Like most female goombas, the skin of her head was pink instead of brown.

"Okay, Professor!"

She was eager to help Frankly out; he seemed to be studying hard, in a train of thought. Not many have seen him study for so long. Fetching the requested book, she skipped back to the professor and placed the book upon the table. Frankly thanked her and continued by opening it.

"Any use?" a pudgy colleague, Goombamme, quizzically said after several rather quiet minutes. Frankly did not respond.

A younger goomba, probably younger than Goombella, nudged his large form. "Lay off, man... just let him work, and he'll let us know."

"I'm getting tired of waiting, Goombo! I need answers now... I'm bored stiff!"

Frankly said gruffly, "Then leave."

Goombamme was taken aback, for he wasn't expecting the old professor to respond. He snorted after regaining himself.

"Huh... well, why don't I?"

Goombo tried to stop him. "Dude, don't..."

Goombamme didn't listen. He turned around and waddled through the door. Goombella eyed him as he left.

"Feh!" she raised an eyebrow. "What's his beef? Frankly's really busy, this could be a big hit for us when he finishes!"

Goombo responded, "He's always a grouch. It's best to ignore him..."

Goombella nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... you're probably right."

Frankly closed the book. Looking down on the floor, he sighed. This didn't come as a good sign to the Goomba students around him. One of them mustered the courage to ask.

"Uh... so, what's the news?"

Frankly turned around.

"I can't find any suitable books on the Mushroom Kingdom. It seems I didn't stock up on any during the old days while I was collecting... and all that work on my last experiment... argh. It looks like we'll have to go there. But I can't take all of you..."

Goombella stepped forward immediately with pride.

"I'll go with you, Professor!"

Frankly let out a small cackle. "Please, Goombella. You're too young."

"I can do it, trust me! Besides, I'm good enough! Don't you remember the quest for the Crystal Stars at all?!"

"Huh? Oh... OH! Yes! Dear me, I'm beginning to lose my memory. Of course you may come along, I may need you."

Goombella hopped around the classroom. "Yes! I won't let you down, Professor!"

Frankly jumped on his chair, giving a pause to her actions. "Now now, that's enough. Who else wants to come with me?"

Goombo stepped forward, pulling a courageous face. "I will, professor!"

Frankly eyed him.

"Goombo, was it? Well, count yourself in. Tell your friend, Goombamme, the fat one, that he has to come along, too."

Goombo gave the professor a puzzled look.

"Uh... Goombamme? Are you sure about that, prof? He's... well... cheeky."

"A goomba like him needs to train on lightening up," Frankly explained. "If he comes with us, it'll help him. Count on it."

Goombella was grinning from ear to ear, still not able to believe she was coming along on Frankly's trip. "Um... yeah, that makes sense!"

Goombo still looked uncertain. "Well... you're the boss, professor."

Frankly hopped down to the floor from his chair.

"Come along, you two. Off to get Goombamme. And the rest of you, thanks for the help. You may return to your dorms now... are you two ready? Off we go, then!"

* * *

Frankly, Goombella, Goombo, and Goombamme were all frolicking down one of the elegant lawns of U Goom. They were heading for the exit to begin their travels.

"So, where are we off to first?"

"The Mushroom Kingdom, of course!"

"No, I mean where are we going to get transportation?"

Frankly blinked confusedly. "What? Oh, yes, that. I know, we'll go to Rogueport."

"Rogueport?" Goombo pulled off one of his usual uncertain faces. "I've heard of that place... it certainly isn't fun."

"It is pretty bad there," Goombella mentioned crossly. "But, it's the only place we can get a boat for the mushroom kingdom we can reach in a hurry..."

"Let's just get a boat once we're there and get it all over with," Goombamme muttered darkly. "I'm freakin' hungry."

Goombo chuckled. "Your apatite never ceases to amaze me."

"Shut up, I'm actually really hungry here."

"Yikes... hey Professor, think we can stop and get ol' chubby here a hot dog or something?"

Frankly shook his ancient head. "I'm afraid there's little time for that, Goombo. We must leave immediately!"

"Well, I hope you're ready for the worst whining you'll ever get in your lifetime," Goombamme threatened harshly. Frankly didn't take his warning under too much consideration. After all, it was nothing he hadn't seen before.

As they left U Goom's main gate and headed out onto the trail to Rogueport, Goombo rummaged his pack for the map.

"Bah! I had it in here somewhere..."

Goombella turned around. "What's up, Goombo?"

"I can't find the map..."

Goombamme rolled his big eyes. "Goombo, you lose everything. Including your pride. I took the map..."

Goombo glared fiercely. "Why? I had it tucked right in with my stuff, there's no way I could have lost it!"

"Safety measures, you never know."

"Nobody trusts me..."

"Oh, come now," Frankly disagreed. "I trust you sometimes."

"Yeah, but only sometimes," Goombo pointed out. "All those other times? Right down the drain."

Frankly sighed. "Oh, just take the compliment. You're acting like Goombamme."

Goombamme pulled a stern face. "And it's shaming me."

"Shut up..." Goombo rolled his eyes irritably. "Can't I do anything without you lot breathing down my neck?"

Goombella sighed to herself.

"It's gonna be a long day."


	2. The Glitz Pit

II

Glitzville was a very festive place.

It was a floating island; kept in the air by rocket propellers at the bottom of the island. The main attraction, however, was called the Glitz Pit.

The Glitz pit was a fighting stadium. All of the world's greatest fighters would be there, squaring off to see who would be the champ. It had a system of rankings for every fighter. It was an excellent tourist attraction. Some compare it to Poshley Heights as a vacation getaway.

Aside from the Glitz Pit, Glitzville also had several other places to go – such as the hot dog stand, an item shop, and a juice bar.

Inside the juice bar, several characters had gathered. The elderly bartender observed as the door creaked open and a toad slipped inside.

The toad was of a strange type to the old man. The spots on his head were green. He had square glasses perched on his face, and he wore a casual suit, shirt, trousers and tie. A thin, black moustache lined above his mouth.

The man took a seat next to a Clubba. The clubba had dark blue skin, the color of the ocean. He wore an old, dusty black suit over a single-buttoned green shirt. A red tie was placed at the collar of the shirt. On his head he wore a zesty black hat, with a orange-colored fluffy tail hanging from the back of it. He wore what appeared to be round sunglasses over his eyes.

The clubba glanced over at the toad as he took the stool next to him.

"You from around here, pard?"

The toad looked over at the clubba, apparently surprised that a stranger had spoken to him.

"Erm… no, actually," he confirmed. "I'm here on business… I'm supposed to be meeting somebody."

"Well, it's always good to get a visitor once in a while, I'll tell ya," the clubba continued. "As if we don't get plenty already, though. The name's Grubba."

He reached out one of his large hands. The toad shook it, telling his own name.

"Mine's Don E. I'm a businessman from the Rougeport Insurance Company."

"Businessman, eh?" Grubba said. "Well, we don't get many o' them 'round here, hoo nelly."

Don E. reluctantly muttered, "I can tell."

Grubba took a swig from his drink, wiped his mouth, then turned towards Don E.

"So… who's this feller yore meetin'?"

"The owner of the Glitz Pit, Miss Jolene."

Grubba's expression went stone cold upon hearing those words. Don E. was appalled by the look on his face.

"Erm… did I say something to offend you?" he inquired nervously.

Grubba seemed to stare angrily into space for a few awkward seconds. Then he regained himself and shook his head.

"Oh… it's nothin', pard. Just something I've been regrettin' 'bout the past, see."

The green outfitted, white faced Bandit sitting beside Grubba couldn't help but cut in. This certain bandit went by the name of Jimbrey.

Jimbrey, like all bandits, was swift and agile. He could steal a person's coins before they could blink. He originated his career as a thief in rougeport, which was common for those of his type.

"Pardon my cutting in… but, didn't you used to be in charge of the Glitz Pit, Mr. Grubba?"

Grubba glared fiercely. "And who doggone told you that, sonny?"

"Well, I heard all the news," Jimbrey explained. "About your resignation and all… I mean, it wasn't _that_ long ago, ya know."

Grubba shook his head sadly, staring at the floor.

"Yer right… I did used to be in charge over there. But one day I made a bad decision, see."

Don E. felt sympathy for Grubba. "I don't mean to drag such bad memories and all, but… what happened?"

Grubba answered in a low mutter.

"I did… somethin' terrible. It involves all those missin' fighters."

"Like Prince Mush and all those minor league chumps?" Jimbrey asked.

Grubba snapped his fingers. "Bingo, pard."

"Oh… so you're a fellow criminal, eh?"

Grubba shook his head. "Not anymore, feller. I've given up on the whole thing since that chump Gonzales beat the tarter sauce outta me."

"I remember that, too," Jimbrey recalled. "The Great Gonzales… now that was a great fighter."

Grubba turned back to the bartender, who immediately began to refill his glass. "Yeah… perfect."

"My brother's a fighter here," Don E. mentioned. "He's on vacation, though, so I won't see him around when I go in… good thing, too… you see, there's sort of a problem."

---

Don E. left the juice bar shortly after the converstion. Following that, he entered the Glitz pit, where he found and spoke to a guard.

"I'm here to see Miss Jolene?"

The burly security guard eyed the toad. "You wanna be a fighter? Buh, give up right now, pops."

Don E. shook his head, his face going bright red at the thought of him being a fighter. It got him thinking about his brother again.

"Um, no… I'm the sponsor from the Rougeport Insurance Company."

The guard scratched his chin. "I remember her saying something about it… no matter, you may pass. Miss Jolene's office is just down the hall. Come this way."

Don E. followed the guard through the dim hallways; the back area of the Glitz Pit. Soon they arrived at the office door to Jolene. The security guard knocked on the door.

"Miss Jolene? The man from the RIC is here for you," he stated in a loud, booming voice.

A female voice responded, "Come on in."

"There ya go, bub," the guard turned and walked off the way he had come. Don E. took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Miss Jolene was standing behind her desk. She, like many female toads, had the color of pink for the dots on the mushroom part of her head. She had spectacles over her eyes, and a long, yellow lock of hair came out from under the mushroom and over her eyes. She wore a red jacket, along with red heels.

"Mr. Don E.?" she said quizzically. Don E. nodded.

"I've been expecting you," she muttered as the man walked over to the front of her desk. "So, what do we owe this visit for?"

Don E. began.

"Well, my boss has informed me that it's time for your daily funding. You see, we need to keep this place flowing, hear?"

Jolene nodded. "I'm fully aware of how this proceeds, sir. You give us the money, and that's all."

Don E. nodded. "Correct. But, there's more too it this time…"

Jolene was confused. "Eh?"

"It's time for you to give the money to us."

"What!"

"You see, my employers feel that after years of funding your… arena… that it's your turn to do the favor. What have you done to the money we've given you?"

Jolene was in shock. "You can't – this is –"

"Did it slip through your hands like sand?" Don E. asked. "Well, I don't mean to be a jerk, but if you can't pay up…"

Jolene slammed her hands on the table. "You wouldn't!"

"I'm afraid I have no choice but to cut off funding. You'll have to relieve some of the fighters if you wish to continue."

Jolene stammered.

"But… we've been running for… years! You can't just shut us down like this!"

Don E sighed. "I need remind you that I am only the messenger, I am not responsible by any means of making this decision. The RIC is in charge of funding everything, and if you break the cycle you must pay the consequences. I'm sorry, but that's the way it goes."

Jolene looked up from her desk. "I'll get your money… just count on that."

Don E. smiled.

"That's the spirit. Now, let me know when you've accumulated enough. The company says… no less than 5,000 coins."

Jolene's eyes bulged. "F-five thousand!"

Don E. had no reply.

Jolene took a moment to calm herself down.

"Fine… it's a deal… I guess I'll… go talk to the fighters, then…"

---

"Dude! This totally whomps, g-dog! What are we gonna go for cash now?"

King K, the golden-shelled KP Koopa, was walking out of the Glitz Pit with his green bandit friend, Bandy Andy. He looked exactly the same as Jimbrey in several ways.

"I'm not sure, my friend," Andy muttered. "'tis a bad day for us fighters."

"I mean, who let the stupid RIC take over everything? Rougeport controls everything! Totally not rad, g-money."

At that moment, Jimbrey came out of the bar to see Bandy Andy. He dashed over.

"Ah, hello, Andy," he greeted upon approaching them. "I heard the unfortunate news. Sorry about your loss."

Andy turned to his long-time friend. "It's no problem, Jimbrey. I'll be able to manage. I'm not sure about King K, though."

King K wasn't the happiest of people. "I'll be fine, homes. Just lay off for a while, okay?"

Bandy Andy began to think. "I'm not sure where we can all stay, though."

Cleftor, the bald hyper cleft, bumbled over to them.

"Cleftor think this stinks major," he grunted. "What Cleftor do now?"

Jimbrey kept his usual, calm face. "I've got an idea… I have a place of my own in Rougeport. We could all stay there until things are sorted out at the pit. I'm sure Jolie, or whatever her name is, will send out e-mails to those she disbanded."

"She said she would, actually," Andy said. "Well, sounds enough like a plan. Cleftor?"

"Cleftor think plan good."

"King K?"

The koopa seemed in a low mood. "Sure, we could chill at his pad. After all, there's nowhere else to go."

Bandy Andy slapped his fists together. "Then it's settled. Shall we board the blimp?"

As they approached the ticket manager, a cheep cheep, Grubba stomped over. He had been eavesdropping.

"Glitz Pit shutting down, is it?" he remarked. "Well, what a shameful end. I guess there's no reason to hang around here anymore, anyhow. This place has been nothin' but a misery to me."

He walked over to join the group of ex-fighters.


	3. Rogueport

III

Rogueport was called the 'infamously famous town' nowadays, mainly because of the robbers and bandits around every corner. The guards are too lazy to keep track of everything, and they aren't the wittiest, either.

But it wasn't just mere robbings that was the main trouble. The biggest problem to Rogueport was the Pianta syndicate, which was as infamous as Rogueport. The old leader was someone who went by Don Pianta. Now the one in charge is a Pianta who answers to 'Frankie.'

Frankie, unlike most Piantas, had blue skin. It looked strange, but nobody asked questions. Unlike the other members of the syndicate, Frankie wore a white suit instead of a black one, and the tie was red. He also wore square sunglasses instead of round..

In his hidden office, Frankie was standing at his desk as usual when a member came in. The large, suited Pianta waddled over to the desk.

"Yo, boss. A moment of your time, if ya please?"

Frankie put one of his large, blue hands on the desktop. "Call me Frankie, Stubbs. What's the problem?"

"No problem," the member said dully. "Das rumors you said to spread… were spread. Greg and Orin did da whole thing – somebody picked it up."

Frankie stretched his arms, let out a sigh, then spoke.

"So, you're saying somebody believes there's a treasure in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Ya. Some old goomba geezer."

"Hmmm. Yes, interesting. I wonder who else we fooled? They'll never suspect where it really is..."

"What do I do, boss?" Stubbs asked.

"Just stick around," Frankie replied. "I guess your job is over. Oh, and get Greg and Orin back here. I need to congratulate them on their job well done."

"Erm… ya, okay, boss."

Stubbs left the room. Frankie turned to Vinny, one of the two thugs who stood by the wall and did practically nothing.

"Vinny, please get our contact and bring him here, would you?"

Vinny looked confused. "Dum… sure thing, boss."

* * *

Ivan Bomberfield was a grunt from Fahr Outpost, the bob-omb fort in a snowy land. The only way anyone knows who to arrive at Fahr was to use a pipe from the Rogueport Sewers.

Ivan was colored black, like most bob-ombs. He was commanded by the famous General White. But Ivan had retreated to Rogueport for a reason nobody else was aware of. He did not tell anyone.

Looking around nervously, Ivan waddled out from the pipe that lead to the sewers. Passing by a connected building into the square, he paused and looked around.

"Is this town I was told about?" he asked himself gruffly. Spying a bandit, he walked over to him.

"You. Is town Rogueport?"

The bandit eyed him. "Who are you?"

"Answer question. Please."

The bandit scratched this head, eyeing the bob-omb.

"This is Rogueport, if that's what you mean."

Ivan nodded.

"Ah, so it is. Thank you."

As he turned and walked away, the bandit nabbed several coins from him.

"So… I guess I must… wait."

He stood awkwardly beside the hanging platform. He noticed the noose was dangling.

"Where is that fool?" he impatiently looked around. "If he not here in few minute's time… ah!"

He watched as a suited Pianta entered the square. Quickly, he rushed over to him, almost knocking him over.

"You are Vinny. Da?"

The Pianta, Vinny, was uncertain. "Are you who thems call Bomberfield?"

"Da," replied Ivan. "I was requested to come here by one who called Frankie. Where he?"

Vinny grinned victoriously.

"Follow me."

* * *

Vinny returned almost as fast as he had left. With him was Ivan Bomberfield, just the person Frankie needed to see.

"Ah, Ivan," he said. "How have you been, old friend?"

"Very good," Ivan answered as he stepped up beside the desk. "What you call me for? I am busy bob-omb."

Frankie leaned over to see Ivan.

"Well, you know about the little treasure fiasco we're having right now, right?"

"Da."

"Well, just in case… we spread a little bit of a rumor."

"And?"

"Well, some people think it's in the Mushroom Kingdom. I want to make sure you won't… tell anybody… where it really is. You and two of my agents are gonna be off to… let's just say… spread the rumor a bit more for some of those chumps who think it's elsewhere. You understand, don't you?"

Ivan sighed. "I guess this better than drill practice each dawn. I do it."

Frankie smiled. "I knew we could rely on you…"


	4. Set Sail

IV

Grubba looked around as the crew of fighters arrived through the warp pipe to the musty Rogueport station. The ticket manager stepped aside to let them enter through the gate.

"Welcome to Rogueport." the fish said unexcitedly. "You'll find the entrance to the west side is down that way."

"Hooo weeh!" Grubba hollered. "This is one dog stinky place! I've whiffed fighter's underpanties that reeked better than this place!"

King K scowled at Grubba's back. "I don't trust him, dog."

Bandy Andy sighed. "Look, can we discuss this later? First off, we need to find Jimbrey's place. Jimbrey?"

Jimbrey was beside him. "Yes, I know. It's just down here…"

King K stopped them from going further. "Seriously, dude, look at him."

Grubba was standing beside the lottery post board, observing the sights.

"Well, dog howdy! A lottery, you say? Well, count me in! Where's me ticket?"

The fat, brown and bulky bob-omb piped up with excitement. "I can see you're one jolly customer! Well, let's pick one out here."

He handed Grubba a small strip of paper. The clubba squinted as he tried to read it.

"2… 08… 5… 9… 6? That's it?"

The bob-omb did what was supposedly a shrug, despite it having no shoulders. "The numbers vary."

"I can see that there, pard!"

Cleftor looked impatient.

"Can we go to green thief place now? Cleftor tired and bored."

Jimbrey comforted the cleft. "Just wait. Er, Grubbs, or whatever, could we move along?"

Grubba turned around to see them. "Wha? Oh, yeah, right. Er, I'll check off this boomin' ticket some other time, whadderya say?"

The bob-omb showed no signs of protest. "No problem, sir. Just remember to do it once in a while… you could be the lucky pick one day!"

"You can count on that, hoo yes."

As they marched onto the town square, Grubba cheered.

"I think I'm gonna like this place, even though it's got that dang awful smell. Jimmy, where's that place o' yers, I'm gonna pucker up!"

Jimbrey looked around, then spied the inn. "Erm… this should be it. Man, it's been a while. Wait… what the!"

Bandy Andy looked quizzical. "What's wrong?"

Jimbrey turned to his companion. "Well, see, I think my place was right where that badge shop is. What's goin' on here?"

King K looked up at the shop sign, hanging beside the doorway. "I guess we'd better check it out, double g-money!"

As they entered the inn, they didn't notice Grubba was still outside, completely oblivious to what they were doing.

"Say, there sure are a lot o' strange types 'round here. Whachoo think, Cleftor? Cleftor?"

He turned around.

"I say, they dang ditched me! Well, I never!"

As he turned back around, he saw a bob-omb with a strange hat. He couldn't help but let out a comment.

"I say there, feller, you've got one nice hat. Did you go raccoon huntin', or whatever they call that sport? Hunting?"

Ivan Bomberfield saw the clubba yell out at him, and he observed the figure. A blue clubba with a strange outfit.

"Da?" he said for a reply.

"Well, I'll la de da you! Come over here, let's talk some man talk."

Confused, Ivan quickly waddled over to Grubba.

"What do you want?" he asked. "I busy bob-omb. Got job to do. You understand, da?"

"Oh, well, if that's the case, you go on ahead and scurry off. I won't stop ya."

Ivan suddenly remembered what his job was. "On second thought, I guess we talk."

Grubba adjusted the hat on his blue head. "Well, make up yer mind, son!"

"Da. We talk. Hear about treasure?"

"What now? Treasure?"

Ivan coughed. "Treasure in mushroom kingdom. Big riches. Lots."

Grubba's eyes lit up. "Now that's what I'm-a talkin' about, boy! What kinda treasure? Gold?"

Ivan thought, then nodded. "Da. Lots of coins."

"Well, boy howdy, I'd better tell the rest of them fighters… but where did they take off too? Dagnabit."

After scanning the square, he turned back to Ivan. "Well, thanks a lot, pard. I appreciate your acquaintance. Maybe we'll meet again, in the future or somewhat."

Ivan bobbled. "Um… da. See around."

Grubba nodded, tipping his hat to the bob-omb.

"I s'pose so. Thanks again."

---

"We're here! Finally!"

Goombella let out a sigh as their rowboat approached the port. Rogueport, at last.

Goombamme shuffled in his seat.

"Why can't we just use this thing to get to Mushroom Kingdom?" he complained.

Frankly was in an irritable mood. He never did so kindly when it came to traveling over the sea.

"Because this thing is old and rugged, and we don't have any supplies. A proper transport boat, like the ones that come by daily, would be much better to suffice. Now, quit your whining so we can fetch one."

Goombamme knew he had peeved Frankly some, so he remained quiet. Goombo looked around.

"Doesn't look like one of them are in yet…"

"Well, we can wait," Frankly decided. "We have to stay here, though. Goombamme, if you're so hungry, go get some food in the store or something in the square. You can't miss the item shop. Or, better yet, have Zess T. cook something up. Don't take forever, though."

Goombamme suddenly looked much brighter.

"Really? Thanks a bunch, professor!"

He took off up the stairs immediately following his words.

"Man, he acts like a child," Frankly muttered to himself.

Goombo examined the map. He had gotten it back from Goombamme while they were on the boat.

"So, I guess we don't really need this thing anymore, right?"

Frankly looked at the map with him. "We probably will. See that portion of the Mushroom Kingdom? We'll need to know how to get around there. I may have been there in the past, but I sure can't remember."

Goombo nodded. "Ah. Right. What do you think, erm, Goombella?"

She turned to face him. "What?"

"Eh, nevermind."

Frankly eyed Goombo. He seemed unusually nervous.

"Something wrong, Goombo?"

Goombo tried to act casual.

"What? Er, nothing."

Frankly seemed doubtful. "Well, if you say so."

Goombella observed the folk wandering about the port.

"Man! It's been a long time since I was here last!"

"Indeed," Frankly agreed. "I should check in on my old residence. But I'll do that when we get back from the Mushroom Kingdom, assuming all goes well, of course."

Goombella nudged him. "Oh, come off it, it'll be fine. What could go wrong, anyway?"

---

"What do you mean it's no longer my place?"

The Lovely Howz of Badges was a small store, which sold, if you haven't guessed already, badges. Inside, Jimbrey was arguing with the cashier, a mouse by the name of Goondrup, while the rest stood by awkwardly. Goondrup was recently appointed as the new clerk, and he didn't have all the experience the last one had.

"Look, you must have left it all abandoned, so we set up shop here! I'm sorry, but it's no longer your house."

Jimbrey threw up his hands. "It wasn't that long!"

"Trust me, when my bosses got here, it certainly looked like it had been a long time to them."

"What's all the ruckus?"

They all turned to find a white mouse wearing a red mask in the doorway. Her tail was curled up to shape a heart. This mouse went by 'Ms. Mowz.'

Goondrup jumped upon the sight of her.

"Ms. Mowz!" he cried out. "Um, these guys… er, that green bandit… said that he used to… well… live here."

Ms. Mowz looked over at Jimbrey. "Did he? Well, shame he had to lose his house. Didn't it look like it had never been used before when we moved in here?"

"Erm, I wouldn't know, ma'am."

Ms. Mowz looked confused for second, then thought. "Oh, that's right. You're new. No matter. It looked abandoned, so we set up shop, and now we're in business. So sorry to disappoint you, but you should have cared for your hideout more. You'll have to find quarters elsewhere."

Cleftor looked angry.

"What Cleftor do now?" he yelled. Ms. Mowz eyed him with the strangest look upon her face. However, before she could say anything, Grubba appeared in the doorway behind her.

"Ah! There you lot are! I've got a bone to pick with y'all."

Ms. Mowz turned around to see the large clubba towering over her.

"Goodness gracious me!"

She lept from her spot to the countertop.

"You're on big beast, you," she said, panting. "You could have stomped me flat!"

Grubba tipped his hat to her. "So sorry to shock yer like that, missy. I was just lookin' for my friends, and here they are."

"I was wondering where you were," Bandy Andy muttered. "Anyway, what do you need to tell us?"

Grubba stepped over to them. Ms. Mowz hopped off of the counter once he did.

"Well, I've just heard o'some… treasure, or s'mat. Listen, can we discuss this outside?"

---

"Treasure, you say?"

They were atop Zess T's house. Once Grubba whispered all the facts, the group went into a trance.

"Wow! Treasure!" King K's eyes lit up. "That's, like, totally riches and stuff! We'll be swimming in it! Man, do we need to find that treasure, g-man! We'll rock this shady joint! We'll be famous!"

"You seem in high spirits," Jimbrey noted. "Though, it does seem like a formidable challenge. Where is this treasure?"

Grubba repeated himself. "I told ya know, in the Mushroom Kingdom. We just gotta hitch a boat on over there and find it."

Cleftor seemed less irritable. "Cleftor like riches and fame. Cleftor want treasure. Cleftor says we get treasure. Now!"

Grubba laughed. "Cool yer jets there, cleffy. We'd best get to the port, first."

---

Goombella noticed something while she, Frankly and Goombo were awaiting Goombamme's return. There were two piantas standing at one of the docks. One was of a normal color, but had a Hawaiian shirt on instead of one of the syndicate suits. The other was red skinned.

They were waiting for what seemed like forever, until Goombella saw a bob-omb with a strange had approach them. They spoke briefly, then hopped into a boat that was next to the piantas. The boat then took off.

"I wonder where they're going?" she wondered aloud.

Frankly had overheard her.

"Eh, what now?"

Goombella shrugged. "Nothing."

"Both of you sure are acting strange," Frankly muttered. "There's something you both are hidin' from me, isn't there?"

Goombo shook his brown head. "Not that I would know of."

Just then, Goombamme returned.

"About time!" Frankly snapped. "Been busy stuffin' your mouth, were you?"

One thing was for sure, Goombamme certainly seemed more pleasant after a good meal.

"That was great!" he exclaimed. "Zess T. sure cooks good, for a grouch."

Just then, a small lot ran by them.

"Man, I can't wait get to my hands on that treasure!"

Goombella heard the word treasure, and called out to them.

"Treasure?"

The group turned around. Goombella saw a koopa, two bandits, a bald hyper cleft, and a strange looking clubba.

"Yeah, treasure," muttered the clubba. "What's it too ya, miss?"

"We're looking for a treasure, too," Goombella explained. "In Mushroom Kingdom, right?"

One of the two bandits nodded. "That's right! We're after the same treasure."

Goombo suggested, "Maybe we should team up."

"Good idea," said Frankly.

Exchanges of greetings were all around.

"I'm Goombo."

"I'm King K, dog!"

"Boy howdy there, the name's Grubba, pard."

"I'm known as Professor Franky."

"_The_ Frankly?"

"I'm Bandy Andy, a pleasure to meet you."

"I go by Jimbrey."

"Yarrgh. I Cleftor. Cleftor rock with fellow fighters."

Once they were done, they looked around.

"Man, we won't all fit in one o' them transport boats," Grubba observed.

Frankly nodded. "He's right. We should go in separate boats."

As he spoke, two transport boats arrived.

"Just on time!" Goombamme yelled. "Let's get the heck OUT OF HERE!"

"I'll say!" Grubba muttered. "Say… I'll go on another boat, m'kay?"

King K was confused. "Erm, why, Grubbs?"

"Well, I don't want to take up space, y'know," Grubba said. "I'll just hitch a ride with ol' moustache here."

He turned to a bob-omb, who wore a patched captain's hat and had a surprisingly long and bushy moustache. There was a steering wheel on his back.

As the groups parted to the transport ships, Grubba spoke to the bob-omb.

"Yo, er, moustache man! That yer ship?"

The sailor bob-omb looked up.

"Eh? Why, yes it is."

"I'm in need of a ride to the Mushroom Kingdom. Would you mind givin' me one?"

The bob-omb leapt up. "Oh, never! I haven't been on a sea quest for a while. Hop aboard, my friend!"

As Grubba climbed aboard the small ship, he asked, "Say, pard, got a name?"

The bob-omb nodded. "Yes, I do. The name's Admiral Bobbery, at your service, lad!"

Grubba looked surprised. "Admiral, y'say? That's a rank to be proud of."

Bobbery nodded. "It is, laddie, it is."

Grubba pointed to the two now departing transport ships. "Just follow those two feller ships, I'm sure they know where they're goin'."

Bobbery watched the ships depart. "Well, right on and hip hop, then. Off we go!"


	5. Out at Sea

V

Goombella peered over the ship's rails. Rogueport looked rather far away now; practically a dot in the burning sun. Turning away, she faced Frankly.

"I swear that one guy… was that Grubba?"

Goombo looked at her inquiringly. "Who?"

Goombella shook her head.

"The previous owner of the Glitz Pit," she said. "And… and the others! They were all fighters from there! Man, it has been _way_ too long since my journey with Mario!"

Goombo looked shocked. "The Great Mario?"

"More like the Great Gonzales," grunted Goombamme. "I heard about that on the news. You should watch some educational T.V. sometime, Goombo."

Goombo took offense to his remark. "Hey, I do sometimes, I'll have you know."

Goombamme rolled his large eyes and laughed, shaking all over.

"Boy. That's for sure."

"Shut up!" Goombo looked flustered.

Goombamme waddled off. Frankly looked concerned.

"You two never stop bickering," he moaned. "One day I'll punt a boot and tell you two to shut it with your fighting, mark my words."

Goombo moaned, "I don't start those fights! Goombamme's just a smart alec."

Frankly cast an irate glance at Goombamme's back. "Bah! Like I care. Well, I guess I should have a word with the driver to see how long it'll take to reach Mushroom Kingdom."

As he entered the small cabin inside, Goombo wondered randomly aloud, "Say, you'd think there would be some bathrooms around here."

---

"I can't thank yeh enough, pard."

Grubba was sitting at the end of the boat, while Admiral Bobbery stood at the front, watching the seas float by the rowing boat.

"Hey, I needed to get back to the sea," Bobbery replied. "So, what brings you to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Grubba looked around. "Well, t' tell you the truth, I've heard of some treasure in there… somewhere."

Bobbery gave a jolly laugh. "Treasure hunter, are you?"

As he hadn't been with Mario when Grubba had fought him, the bob-omb didn't recognize Grubba's character.

"Erm… well, you could say that, pard."

Bobbery sighed and looked longingly out to sea. "Well, I don't really go for inland treasure. I only seek treasure on islands, you see? I'm not all too familiar with the land since my last adventure. It took me all the way to the moon!"

Grubba looked curious. "Was the pard you were with named The Great Gonzales, by any chance?"

Bobbery looked disastrously confused. "The what! …oh, you mean Mario!"

"Er… of course I do."

"Well, yes, it was. And it was a spiffin' good adventure, might I add."

Grubba patted his hat. "I'm sure it was, old timer."

---

"Dude, I think I've got the sickness in me, g-money."

King K was leaning against the ship railing.

"Lousy sea-sickness," he muttered darkly.

Bandy Andy was beside him. "Don't worry. Pretty soon we'll be in the Mushroom Kingdom… I think."

King K moaned.

"I'm not sure I can handle this much longer, man! This is crimpin' my style!"

"Give rest," Cleftor blurted out. "K moans annoy Cleftor."

King K scowled at the rock. "There's not much I can do, Cleftor-dog."

Jimbrey was on the other side of the ship, avoiding conversation with the others. He appeared to be in deep thought, but was quickly interrupted by Cleftor thundering over.

"Cleftor think koopa big wuss," he growled instantly. "Cleftor no like wusses. Wusses stink da bomb."

The cleft turned towards the sea. "Why bob-omb not with us? He cool. For bomb."

Jimbrey muttered, without turning, "Andy told me he wasn't suspended."

Cleftor seemed confused. "That strange. Lucky him."

Jimbrey sighed. "Yeah. Lucky."

---

"Wanna play cards?"

Goombamme was surprised to see Goombo offering him that sort of thing.

"Eh? Cards?" Goombamme gave a suspicious eye. "I didn't know you played cards."

"Oh, come on," Goombo muttered. "I'm bored enough. Frankly's got a deck out front."

Goombamme thought. "I guess there's no harm. I am, after all… bored."

They both went over to the front of the ship, where Frankly had set up a game for three.

"Do you want to play, Goombella?" Frankly asked as he started sorting the cards out.

Goombella shook her pink head. "No thanks. I'd rather watch. It could be kinda funny."

Goombamme gave her a repulsive look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Frankly said for Goombella. "Come on now, let's get started."

"Are you guys betting your money?" Goombella asked.

"No," Frankly answered. "We'll need our money for a return trip to Rogueport. We're betting our pianta coins."

Goombella rolled her eyes. "Go figure."

"Aw, man!" Goombo looked down. "I only have a few of those."

"Hah! Good luck, then!" Goombamme couldn't resist saying. Goombo scowled, then turned away to see the other ship with the fighters out there. He figured it wouldn't hurt to wave his head to give a hello.

The fighters on that deck, which looked like King K and one of the green bandits, noticed. Only the bandit waved back.

---

"Come on, K, wave back."

King K looked up from the sea. "What? Oh, hello. If you didn't notice, Andy, I'm not really in the mood…"

"You can move your arms while vomiting, if you really are," Bandy Andy muttered.

"Yeah… of course, you would. Oh, man, here comes another wave…"

Andy gave King K a playful shove. "Come on. It can't be that bad."

"Seriously, dude, lay off for a while."

Andy stepped back. "Okay, fine. I can find some other way to entertain myself."

He walked off, leaving King K to himself.

---

"He doesn't look the happiest."

Frankly looked up. "Eh?"

Goombo was watching as the bandit walked away. "That koopa looks mighty sick."

Goombella watched. "Oh, that's King K. The bandit's probably Bandy Andy."

"How do you know all that?" Goombamme asked carelessly.

"I was with Mario in the Glitz Pit," Goombella said.

Goombamme muttered, "Oh yeah. The Great Gonzales and all that. I remember."

"Of course you do," Goombo said with great sarcasm.

Goombamme looked up at him. "Shut up…"

"Don't start your little boy acts again, please," Frankly pleaded. "Just play, would you?"

"No problem," Goombo looked back down on the cards handed out to him.

The games slowly began. Out of the corner of her eye, Goombella could have sworn she saw Goombamme cheating…


	6. Arrival

VI

Around three quarters of the boat's trudge through the waters to Toad Town, King K felt his seasickness slowly ebbing away. Deciding he could socialize again, he stomped on over to the other side of the ship, where Bandy Andy, Jimbrey, and Cleftor were all standing silently. When Andy saw him, he blurted out, "Whoa! Are you feeling better now?"

King K nodded.

Cleftor grumbled, "K big sissy. Cleftor can handle sea."

"Chill, Cleftor, some people have some differences, dog," King K said, slumping against the railing coolly beside Andy. "Besides, I'm not sick anymore, so let's drop it."

"How long d'you think he'll last?" Andy whispered over to Jimbrey. King K heard him.

"Now wait just one minute, homes!" he protested. "Can't we drop this?"

"I have no problem 'dropping it'," Jimbrey responded. "I'm gonna see how long this is gonna take. I'm incredibly bored."

He stepped into the cabin.

* * *

The city of Toad Town was much better than the crime-filled Rogueport. It had beautiful, two-story buildings and many residents living in peace. The main attraction was of course Princess Peach's Castle.

There were many other places for sightseeing, such as Club 64, the Post Office, and a badge shop. There was also a pipe that lead to Mario's house, but that was usually blocked up for obvious reasons.

At the docks, the two piantas that were seen by Goombella were standing beside a pile of crates. With them was Ivan Bomberfield, the Fahr Outpost bob-omb.

One of the piantas, a red-skinned female, held out a paper to read with the pianta with the Hawaiian shirt. Ivan stood by awkwardly, trying to eavesdrop.

"So, the first clue?" asked the female. "Are you sure about that? How are we gonna leave it in Peach's castle?"

"We'll find a way, Orin," the male seemed unnervingly calm. "Besides, I'm sure we have a pass of some sort."

Orin jumped. "Pass! That's right! Isn't it nowadays that we can buy passes for a tour of Peach's castle, Greg?"

The male scratched his chin. "I think so. Do you know, Ivan?"

Ivan jumped, then eyed them. "I not know. I not even been here before."

Greg sighed. "Well, there's no pain in asking."

He stopped a passing Toad. "Excuse me, is there a way to buy a pass for a tour of Peach's castle?"

The Toad looked uncertain. "Um… I'm not sure where, really. And besides, you look like out-of-towners. They don't usually get to have a tour anyway."

Orin snorted.

"That's dumb! Why not? It's not really an attraction, then, is it?"

The Toad scratched the top of his head. "Yeah, that sorta confuses me. Unless you've got an appointment or something, there's no hope. Sorry, pal."

The Toad walked off. But then, Greg got an idea.

"Appointment… hold the phone."

Orin looked puzzled. "What's up?"

"Come on, something just occurred to me!"

As he dashed off, Orin quickly hustled Ivan.

"Come on, Ivan!"

And then they were off.

* * *

"Are we almost there?!" moaned Goombo.

"No!" Frankly answered for the fourth time. "Stop asking that!"

"Oh, he's just grumpy 'cause I'm whoppin' his sorry butt!" Goombamme rolled his large eyes.

Goombo nudged him with his head. "Shut up! Am not!"

Goombamme nudged him back.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They carried on like little children, until Frankly yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Taking a deep breath, Frankly then said, "Sorry, but you guys moan way too much! Take a break or something! It's just a game. And we aren't losing any money!"

Goombo suddenly looked calm.

"Ya know, you're right. I don't even have any pianta coins anyway, and they don't cost that much anyway. I'm gonna find something to… do."

He got up and trotted off to the other side of the boat. Goombamme sneered.

"Bah! What a loser. Anyway, are you still up for a game, Professor?"

Frankly shook his head. "No, I'm done for now. Maybe next time."

Goombamme frowned. "Man! Now _I_ don't have anything to do?"

He got up.

"Nuts to this, I'm bored stiff! When are we getting there?"

"How should I know?" was Frankly's response.

Goombella had been eavesdropping when it seemed like she was reading one of her study books. Looking up, she could see Toad Town on the horizon.

"I can see it over there," she pointed out.

Upon her remark, Frankly turned, and practically jumped with joy.

"Yes! Finally, this torture is over!"

Goombamme watched him with extreme amusement.

"Whoa, Prof, calm down. You know we're gonna go for the treasure instantly after we land, right?"

Frankly showed no sign of caring.

"Who cares? I'm off this lousy boat!"

Goombo came over, having heard Frankly's yells.

"What's going on?"

"Prof's all happy we get to land soon," Goombamme explained in a faltering tone. "I think gramps has some kind of sea madness or something."

Frankly stopped jumping. "'Gramps?' There's no need to imply that I'm old. Everyone knows how old I am."

Goombamme rolled his eyes yet again. "Whatever, Prof."

The three boats slowly drifted towards Toad Town, just as the sun ended it's shift to the afternoon position.

**Author's Note: **_I know it's not Thanksgiving anymore, but happy Thanksgiving anyway (To those who celebrate it, of course)!_


	7. Toad Town

VII

"So, this is the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Grubba took a good look at the harbor they were steadily approaching, chatting endlessly with Bobbery. The old sea admiral sighed.

"I guess. I've never been here myself, old bean."

Grubba blinked. "Then how do you know the way here?"

"You told me to follow those two boats!"

Grubba slapped his forehead.

"Well slap me with a gutterfish! I completely forgot! Pardon me."

Bobbery gave an uncertain look. "Er… no problem, friend."

As they got closer, suddenly, a speedboat rushed past. A small wave of water splashed the side, rocking the boat gently. Fortunately, Grubba's size helped it stay in balance.

Bobbery was steaming. "Now, what was that chap's problem?"

---

When the two ships docked first, the groups quickly sped out to greet each other.

"King K!" Goombella yelled. "Bandy Andy! Cleftor! Er… where's Master C–"

Before she could finish, King K interrupted. "He didn't come with us. We'll explain the whole deal later. 'Sup, Goombella? Haven't seen ya in a while."

Bandy Andy said, "Remember the good ol' days with you, Gonzales, Serge and the crew?"

"Wasn't all that good, from what I remember," Jimbrey cut in. "King K supposedly 'retired', and you went missing with a bunch of other people. Plus, Grubba was totally evil."

Goombella blinked at the green bandit, who in that outfit looked just like Andy. She became confused. "And who is this…?"

Andy introduced his friend. "This is Jimbrey. He's a former partner of my group."

"Oh," Goombella said. "Pleased to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine," Jimbrey grinned.

Just then, as Goombella's colleagues pondered, Grubba and Bobbery set shore. Grubba hopped off and smelled the brisk air, which was quite unlike Rogueport's.

"Wow! Are you diggin' this air, pard?" he whooped. Everyone turned towards him. King K gave a scowl which was noticed by no one.

"I don't like him at all, man," he muttered.

"Snap off it," Bandy Andy grumbled. "He's on our side now."

Goombella then turned her memories on Grubba. She grimaced at him. She was, however, delighted to see Bobbery.

"Bobbery! How are you!"

Before the admiral could answer, she turned on Grubba.

"You aren't up to your evil tricks again, are you?"

Grubba looked shocked. "Well I'll be! It's that goomba lady that helped beat on me with Gonzales! What're you doin' here?"

Goombella nodded towards her goomba friends. "I'm with them. The same reason as you."

Grubba adjusted his hat. "Treasure huntin' are ya?"

Frankly stepped forward. "Goombella told me much about you, I think. You do look like an evil character…"

Grubba shook his hands at him. "Easy now, pops. I'm a good guy now."

Frankly gave an absurd look. "'Pops'!"

Before Goombamme could remark (Or anyone else, for that matter), Cleftor spotted something beside the crates.

"Cleftor see something! Over there!"

King K looked. "Go grab it, Andy!"

Before Andy could even prepare, Jimbrey dashed over there and returned in a flash.

"Show off," Andy muttered silently.

"It's a paper," Jimbrey blatantly pointed out. "And it reads…"

He cleared his throat, then read aloud:

"**Your first clue is hidden in the castle.**"

Goombo was perplexed. "Castle? What castle?"

Bobbery suggested, "Perhaps Peach's Castle."

"Who?" Goombamme asked impatience.

"Princess Peach!" Bobbery exclaimed. "I was here when I was young. I remember now! Long ago, when I was beginning my travels across the seven seas! Before I even met Scarlette, I heard all this talk about a Princess. I saw her castle. It was magnificent."

Frankly asked, "Where can we find this castle, anyway?"

Bobbery looked a bit nervous.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't remember exactly where. There are large blue doors with a picture of a star on it that lead to her, however. Look for those."

Andy nodded. "Right. Well, off we go, I guess."

Goombella asked, "Are you coming, Bob?"

Bobbery shook his body as a sign of saying no. "I'm afraid not, my friend. I've gotten quite older during the years. Good luck on your adventure."

Goombella nodded. "Well, okay. Great to see you again."

As they left, he called after her, "You too, old friend."

---

"So, where do we find this castle?"

The strange group trudged through the brick pathway, ignoring the toads that stopped to gawk at them.

"What's up with all the folks here?" Grubba carelessly asked. "They seemed troubled by somethin'."

"Forget that, we need to find the castle, dog!" King K cried. "There has to be a map somewhere."

Jimbrey noticed a guard post right outside what looked like an eerie and creepy forest.

"Hang on, I'll go ask that guard."

He zipped across the bridge and skidded to a halt right beside the guard, who looked baffled.

"Whoah! That scared me!"

"Sorry," Jimbrey shrugged helplessly. "Can you help us? We need directions to Princess Peach's Castle."

The guard easily answered, "Go up the path straight ahead, and keep going. You'll spot it in no time."

"Thank you."

Jimbrey returned to the group and they resumed their walking. The guard watched them strangely as they went.

---

As they approached Minh T.'s garden, Grubba was the first to point out the gate to Princess Peach's castle.

"Well, looky over there, fellas! That old seadog was right; large and blue with that picture of a star!"

"Well, let's just go on over," Bandy Andy said. "I want this done and over with."

"Sounds like someone's dying for an adventure. Come on, let's hurry."

They approached the gates, and they opened automatically to the castle grounds. Viewing the sights, they ventured in.

Little did they know, that the "adventure" they were about to begin would be a lot more than what they bargained for.


	8. Princess Peach's Castle

VIII

As they arrived at the lawns, they saw the magnificent view that was known as Peach's Castle.

"Wow!" some let out cries of amazement in unison.

"Well, I'll be danged!" Grubba blurted out. "That's one fine castle, there! Looks like it would suit me well!"

A toad standing nearby, with long, blonde hair sticking out from under his mushroom head, overheard him.

"Yeah, dude. Everyone wants to live in Peach's Castle, but, you know… they can't."

Frankly turned in the young toad's direction. "And who are you?"

The toad walked over to introduce himself. He raised his hand to shake, but realized that Goombas don't have hands. Instead, he turned and shook Jimbrey's hand.

"The name's Toadster. I recently moved here, in search for fame and riches, the works. Just like all young toads."

"Well, when you think about it, not really," Goombella started to say, but Grubba interrupted him.

"Ya know, I once had all that, pard. But then I made the wrong decision. You catch my drift?"

Toadster was uncertain. "Um… not exactly, pal."

"Well, when you've got riches, watch out. Anything could happen."

"…right… I'll keep that in mind."

Goombamme looked impatiently at the castle.

"Hello? I think we're forgetting something…"

Frankly began down the path.

"I was just getting to that! Come along, everyone!"

---

Quickly, the group headed down the path towards the castle doors. They were being guarded by two toad guards, spears and all.

The first, wearing a red cape, stepped forward and signaled for them to stop with a hand motion.

"What brings you here?"

Frankly stepped forward before anyone else had the chance to.

"We're here to… well… see Princess Peach."

The guards exchanged glances.

"Do you have a pass?"

Frankly shook his head.

The guard sighed. "Well, sorry, I can't let you in. You need special permission to come and go however you feel, like Mario."

"What are we s'posed t'do?" Grubba asked.

The guard shrugged. "Do something heroic? I don't know."

Jimbrey hung his head in defeat. "Bah, we're wasting our time. Come on."

As he trudged down the path, Andy quickly followed, then the rest.

"What are you doing?"

"Planning."

"Huh?"

Jimbrey took ahold of Andy and shook him. "We're bandits! We can break in!"

Grubba looked over at Toadster, who was still hanging by the blue doors.

"I've got an idea…" he said.

Goombo looked up at the large purple clubba. "What is it?"

"How 'bout you two bandit fellas help me and that toad break in?"

Goombamme snorted. "Have fun with that, big guy."

Grubba scowled. "I wouldn't be talkin' if I were you, pal."

Jimbrey shrugged. "It's worth a shot. Go get him."

Grubba took off his hat and pressed it between his fingers. "Alright. This should only take a minute, I'll be right back."

He stomped over to Toadster, and began talking to him. Soon, the young toad's eyes were bulging with a look of excitement.

"What is he telling him?" Goombo looked appalled.

Soon, the pair walked over to rejoin the group.

"We'll do it," Grubba announced.

"I can't wait! What kind of treasure are we gonna get?" Toadster asked.

"What?" Frankly looked uncertain. "Grubba… what did you tell him?"

Grubba shook his hand at the old professor. "Nothin' to make you worry, friend. So, where do we start?"

---

Quietly, Jimbrey and Andy snuck to a window that wasn't far from the ground.

"How can I fit through that?" Grubba asked absurdly. "That's about half my darn size!"

Jimbrey opened the window. "You're not going in, Toadster is. Just wait."

The toad quickly leapt through the window, then poked his head back out.

"Alright, now what?"

Grubba looked around. He saw that Andy was keeping guard, so he turned back.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Just a minute," Jimbrey said. "Okay, Toadster, ready?"

Toadster nodded eagerly.

"Go ahead, Grubba."

Grubba attempted to climb through the window. But, as expected, he got stuck halfway through it.

"What'd I tell ya?" he grunted. "Dang window's too small."

Jimbrey said, "We have a plan."

Grubba began to sweat. "What're you doing?"

"PUSH!" Jimbrey yelled.

Suddenly, Grubba was shoved in with extreme force. He crashed to the floor, making Toadster sidestep to avoid being crushed by his massive form.

"Ow! I almost chipped a tooth!" Grubba moaned, standing. "Well, that worked. Now what?"

Andy hopped up into view.

"Choose a door."

Grubba observed the fancy hall of the castle, until he stopped a door with a note pinned on it. He climbed up the stairs and looked at it.

**Clue inside.**

Grubba looked at it with enthusiasm. "Clue? Geez, I'd bet my hat that these guards have something to do with it."

He yanked the door open and stepped inside with Toadster. They found themselves in a small storage room. There was a large white cabinet against the wall, next to a desk with papers scattered all over it. At the far end of the room was an open treasure chest.

"Looks deserted," Toadster reported. "Wait… what's that?"

He walked up to the chest and took out the piece of paper inside it. He cleared his throat and read it aloud:

"**Look for your next clue in Forever Forest."**

Toadster put the note in his pocket, then thought aloud. "Forever Forest? Why would they put a clue there?"

Grubba was beside him. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to go there."

"You won't be going anywhere!"

The pair turned around to see a spear wielding guard in the doorway.

"What are you both doing in here?!?"

Grubba gulped. "Uhm! Er, we're a… cleanup crew!"

"Liar!" the guard yelled. "You're coming with me!"

Grubba leapt into the air. "Not if I can help it!"

He landed on the guard with a terrible crash. Toadster gasped.

"Dude, what have you done? I think you killed him!"

Grubba stood and observed the guard's form. He had not meant to hurt him that much.

"Oh, dear," he looked around. "We have to go… now!"

They charged out of the room, only to see three other guards heading up the stairway.

"Halt!" yelled one of them.

Before they could take another step, Grubba shouted, "Tally ho!" and jumped over the banister to ground level. Before Toadster could follow suit, a guard grabbed ahold of him.

"No way, man! Let go!" Toadster yelled in protest. "Grubba! Wait, dude, please!"

Grubba didn't listen. He kept running towards the window and jumped outside, surprising both Jimbrey and Bandy Andy.

"Whoa!" Andy blurted out in surprise. "Well, that was fast! Where's - ?"

"Run!" Grubba yelled, charging down the path.

Everyone was gone before the guards at the front door realized what was going on.


	9. Forever Forest

IX

"So, where is this Forever Forest?"

The gang had slowed to a walk as soon as they were clear of the guards. Now they were aside Tayce T.'s house.

"I'm not sure," Goombo replied to Jimbrey. "Let's go ask that guy again."

He ran across the bridge, approaching the guard, who blinked at the group's appearance again.

"You guys again?" he asked. "What do you need help with this time?"

"We need to find out where Forever Forest is," Goombo responded.

The guard suddenly looked pale. He shivered.

"That place? It's right in front of you…"

He moved over to reveal the entrance to the forest.

"Man, that place gives me the creeps," the guard turned away.

Goombo was uncertain of the guard's condition. "Well… okay… guys, it's over here!"

Quickly, the rest of the group arrived.

"It's over here?" asked Grubba.

"Yeah," Goombo said.

"Well, what are we waitin' fer? Let's go!"

Grubba charged towards the entrance. Everyone followed, only to end up bumping into him. He was dead in his tracks.

"Holy moley!" he exclaimed. "_That's_ Forever Forest?!"

The gloomy forest was rather foggy at the time. The dark trees seemed to reach out at them.

"I guess so," Bandy Andy mumbled. "Shall we?"

"Let's get this over with," King K was nervously looking around, as though expecting something. "This place is creepin' me out to the max, dawg!"

Andy and Jimbrey were the first to go. Then, they were followed by Frankly, who was muttering to himself. Then Goombamme, who didn't seem scared at all, then Goomb, Goombella, King K and Cleftor, and finally, Grubba.

---

"This place _really_ scares me," Goombella said with fright. "Why would someone hide clues around here??"

"I don't know," Frankly muttered. "So, how do you guys suppose we find this clue?"

Everyone seemed too frightened to answer, except maybe Grubba, who had calmed himself down.

"I think we should split up and look for it," suggested. "Mayhaps one of us finds it, then they come back here to this entrance."

"What about the rest?" King K asked.

"Well, if they give up hope, they'll come back here, too."

"What if we get lost?" Goombo inquired.

Grubba didn't answer.

"Come on, then, let's get a move on!" Frankly attempted to encourage the group. "I'll take this route with my students, and you guys will take that route."

"Sounds like a plan," Jimbrey remarked. "Alright, I'm ready. You guys?"

They slowly nodded.

Frankly, Goombella, Goombo, and Goombamme went off to the left of the path. Then King K, Bandy Andy, Jimbrey, and Cleftor went to the right. Grubba, however, stayed back until they were both gone. He had a strange look on his eyes…

When he was sure they were gone, he quickly took to the right.

---

"I think I read about this place," Goombella was inspecting everything closely. "I remember, if you took the wrong path, you'd get sent back to the entrance."

"Well, we'll find out," Frankly muttered. "Push that gate open, would you?"

Goombamme grunted as he did. "Man! What's up with these gates?"

They walked through and walked onward.

"Is this it?"

Goombo saw the sign.

"Nope. Wrong path."

Frankly sighed. "This will take a while. I wonder if the fighters had more luck?"

"No way, dog."

They turned around to find King K, Andy, Jimbrey, and Cleftor behind them.

"Man, your regular spooky forest," K continued. "There's always a wrong path."

"We took wrong path," Cleftor grunted. "End up like goomba guys."

"Wait a minute," Goombamme looked around the group. "Where'd that big blue guy go?"

Andy scratched his head. "Grubba?"

---

Grubba looked around. There wasn't a sign, which meant that he had taken the correct path.

"Hmmm. Now that I'm away from those two, I can think!"

He leaned against some bushes. Red eyes began to blink in a hollowed out tree opening, but he didn't notice.

"Hmmm… I'll bet money that I can get rid of those annoyances and get that treasure myself! Hoo nelly, I've got my evil side back."

He carefully looked around again, just in case.

"Can I really do it? I mean, I already regret what I did back in Glitzville," he said uncertainly. "Dang it!"

He began to stamp his feet. "What'll I do? I think I'll clear my head. Takin' a stroll here oughta help."

He stood up, pushed the gate aside and stepped through to the next area.

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm probably going to be inactive during the holidays until I can find more time to write up chapters for you guys. Just keep on readin' and don't forget this fic exists, okay?_

_Happy holidays._


	10. Insane

X

**Author's Note: **_I'm back, after a well earned break. Happy new year, guys. Also, it was my birthday a while back._

"We're lost. Admit it."

"No way! Where's a map when you need it?"

"Aha! We ARE lost!"

"No, I'm just suggesting there should be a map.

"But there isn't. Give it up, man."

"Never!"

Goombamme and Goombo were having one of their expected arguments.

"Man, which way do we turn?" asked King K. "This is not very tight, homies."

"I'm aware," Frankly muttered. "You two! Stop your bickering and pick a direction!"

Jimbrey had been writing down the order of turns they've taken.

"Most of all, where's Grubba?"

"That's it!" yelled King K. He quickly ran through the fence and disappeared.

Bandy Andy and Jimbrey quickly followed him, with Cleftor in their tracks.

"Wait up, K!" Andy called.

This was followed by complete silence from the Goombas.

"That was… odd," Goombella said, puzzled.

"We might as well follow," sighed Frankly. "Come along."

They opened the gate and reluctantly went through. When they reached the other side, there was no sign.

"All right!" exclaimed Goombo. "We took the right side! But… where are the others?"

They looked around. There was no sight of King K, Andy, Jimbrey, or Cleftor.

"ARGH!" screamed Frankly. "This is ticking me off! Where did they get off too??"

"Maybe we should rest, it's very dark," Goombella suggested.

"This forest can trick your eyes," muttered Frankly. "But, I'm tired. Where do we go?"

"I saw a small field back there," Goombo said. "These paths seemed kinda repetitive, so I'm thinking there's another here."

"Good thinking," Goombamme said sarcastically.

"Come on, we may as well – "

Frankly was cut short when Grubba stepped into view. He had a crazed look in his eyes, not like his own.

"Uh… Grubba?" Goombella called out to him. "Are you lost too?"

Grubba said nothing, but trudged towards them.

"Are you okay?" inquired Frankly, concerned.

Again, no reply from Grubba. He stopped when he was but inches away from the group.

"Yo, snap out of it!" Goombamme said, getting impatient.

Grubba suddenly let out a wild yell. Goombo jumped back.

"He's gone crazy!" he screamed.

Grubba then lunged towards Goombella, who jumped back next to Goombo.

"What's he doing?!"

"Look out!" Frankly yelled.

Grubba balled his fists together and threw himself at Goombamme.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Goombamme exclaimed while dodging.

"We can't deal with this guy," Frankly muttered through clenched teeth. "Run for it!"

They turned and ran in the opposite direction. Grubba stood there panting, and as soon as they were out of sight he snickered to himself.

"Suckers," he gasped for air. "I've fooled them perfectly… but… I was unable to get rid of them…"

He turned around.

"Right. Time for new plans."

---

Each of the goombas stopped, panting.

"What the heck was all that about?!" asked Goombo. "Man, does Grubba have some problems!"

"I knew he hadn't changed," Goombella muttered.

Frankly seemed to have a different view.

"Hang on, guys," he said. They all stopped to listen. "Didn't you see how crazy he seemed? He must have been driven insane."

"But it usually takes days to go insane, not hours," Goombamme disagreed.

"There are all types of monsters in forests such as these, my pupil." Frankly pointed out.

Goombamme rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I still think he did it on purpose, though."

Goombo cut in. "Anybody wanna rest now?"

"I can second for that," Goombella panted.

Frankly felt dejected. "Fine, fine, have it your way. Where's the plain you were talking about, Goombo?"

"It should be in the center," Goombo thought. "I know it's here somewhere. There's a path… ah, here it is!"

They climbed up and found themselves in a grassy circle of ground.

"It'll do," Frankly sighed. "Come on, we might as well rest now before Grubba shows up again."

"I don't want to think about that, thanks," Goombamme positioned himself against the grass. It was unpleasantly cold.

---

"Yo, g money, what's this?"

The fighter party walked up to the rusty gates of Boo's Mainsion.

"Looks like some kind of abandoned mansion," observed Jimbrey.

"Should we enter?" Andy asked. "Nowhere else to go…"

King K pushed the gates open. They emitted a loud creaking sound.

As they approached the front steps, suddenly a beige colored old Boo appeared before them. They all jumped back, startled. The boo wore a monocle, and had a small, puffy gray moustache.

"This house is not indeed abandoned," the boo began. "Welcome to Boo's Manor. Do not worry; we are but friendly boos. I am Bootler."

"Friendly, huh?" King K repeated. "Well, I guess that beats whatever else is out there."

They hastily went inside. Andy sat down on the dusty couch.

"Kinda comfy," he said, testing it out.

"So, who's in charge here?" Jimbrey asked.

"She is known as Lady Bow," Bootler responded.

Cleftor looked around. "This place old dusty. Cleftor not like it here."

King K rolled his eyes. "Would you rather be outside, dog?"

Cleftor was silent.

"Lady Bow is busy at the moment, so she cannot see you," Bootler continued. "I shall inform you when she is available. In the meantime, you may make yourselves at home and explore. Do not enter Lady Bow's quarters without her or my permission; it is the only room on the top floor. Good day, gentlemen."

Bootler slowly faded away into nothing.

"That was… strange," Andy muttered.

When Jimbrey sat down on the cushion beside Andy, it suddenly sprung out and sent Jimbrey flying until he smacked into the wall.

"Whoah!" King K exclaimed. "You okay, Jimbrey?"

"I'm fine," Jimbrey grunted. "Just let me peel myself off here…"

"Well, this place is full of surprises, I can tell," Andy looked around.

"Cleftor not like it here," Cleftor repeated. King K only gave an irate glance at him.

"Come on, let's look around," K suggested. "Better than waiting all day, eh?"

"I'll second that," Jimbrey muttered. Slowly, he slipped off from the wall and he fluttered down to the rest of the group.

As they headed for the door to the right of the large hall, Andy asked, "Hey, Cleftor, you coming?"

Cleftor shook his body in a way of saying no. "Cleftor stay right here. No scary place. No like."

Andy shrugged. "Whatever, man."

They entered the room one by one, while Cleftor stood awkwardly alone.


	11. Igor Boozemski

XI

**Author's Note:** _I'm veeeeeeery sorry for not updating for such a long time. If you guys are wondering why I've been slacking, check my profile for some updates._

The night had grown darker. Goombamme could barely see through the murky night shade.

He felt something nudge against him.

"Yo, Goombamme."

He slowly turned, blinking. Goombo was holding a pack of cards in his mouth.

"Up for a game?"

Goombamme sighed. "Alright, fine. But no cheating this time!"

Goombella and Professor Frankly were still awake as well. Nobody could sleep, knowing that Grubba was wandering about out there, crazed as a rabid animal.

"Alright, that does it," Frankly grumbled, waddling towards the hillside that left the small circle of grassland.

Goombella gave a nervous look. "What's up?"

"I'm going back out."

Goombella's eyes bulged. "You're crazy!"

Goombamme and Goombo looked up from their freshly started card game.

"Something wrong, guys?"

"We're not going to accomplish anything by sitting around here," Frankly pointed out. "I'll look for the others. If I don't return by… well… tomorrow, then leave as quickly as possible. I heard people who wanted to leave just go lost and then turned around and found themselves back in Toad Town," he added with a chuckle.

As he stepped away to leave, Goombella cut him off.

"I'm coming with you."

"Don't be foolish," Frankly grimaced.

"I don't want to sit around, either," Goombella said. "Goombo and Goombamme can look after our site for us. They're reliable."

Goombo blushed.

"Fine," Frankly muttered. "But don't blame me if you get scared to death by some tree, or something. Whatever else is in this strange forest."

As they disappeared into the darkness and out of view, Goombo and Goombamme continued their card game as if nothing just happened.

-

Grubba came stomping down the path, unaware of the mansion he was passing by until he saw the gate.

"Well, I'll be!" he yelled out. "A mansion! I'd bet my hat it was haunted."

As if on cue, Bootler appeared beside him. Grubba grinned triumphantly as if he had won something.

"I believe you are lost," Bootler began. "I am Bootler, humble servant to Lady Bow, who owns this mansion."

"I figgered as much," Grubba said richly. "Erm, did any Goomba fellows come along here, by any chance?"

Bootler thought. "I'm afraid not, friend. But, a strange group of creatures came along not long ago."

Grubba gave a quizzical look. "Who?"

"If I recall correctly, a Koopa, a Cleft, two bandits, and… well, that's it."

Grubba nodded his head, bemused. "I see… well, I know those folks, so is it alright if I come in?"

Bootler opened the gate for the large clubba. "Our mansion is open to guests, sir. Make yourself at home."

Grubba repeated his previous grin.

"Very kind of you, sir."

-

When Grubba came through the double doors, Cleftor jumped and resorted to his ill-tempered self.

"What Grubbs doing here?" he demanded. "Cleftor get lost in forest! Everyone lost!"

"Er… right," Grubba scratched the back of his head. "Whatever you say, Cleffy."

Cleftor jumped atop the couch, narrowly avoiding the brown cushion.

"Where be others?"

Grubba knew he was talking about the Goombas.

"Um… no clue. Where's King K and those other weirdos?"

Cleftor gestured towards the door to the left side of the hall.

"Over there they went!"

"…thank you," Grubba said, trying to sound polite but rapidly losing his patience. "I'm… going to go in there, now. Away from you."

Cleftor said nothing.

Grubba quickly entered the room and shut the door behind him. Then, he turned around and found himself in darkness. He raised his hands and attempted to feel his way around.

"It's darker than a cave in here!" he yelled out. "Where's the dang light switch!"

The lights suddenly flashed on, and he found himself staring into the eyes of a boo.

"YAAAH!" he screamed, jumping back and hitting the door. He fell to the ground with an injured back. "Yow! That stings!"

When he got back up, he glowered at the boo. "What's yer problem, mate? Scarin' a person like that… that's wrong!"

The boo had the strangest moustache Grubba had ever seen. It looked similar to Mario's, except it was a darkish gray.

"My apologies," the boo said nobly. "I am Igor Boozemski, at your service."

"At my service, eh?" Grubba repeated, looking fierce.

"It's an expression," Igor muttered. "Don't get any ideas."

"Oh," Grubba said, looking at the floor. "Say, what do you do for a living?"

"For a living?"

Igor burst into laughter.

Grubba's face grew hot.

"Ya darn know what I mean!"

Igor sniffed. "Yes, I do. Sorry, I couldn't help it. For a living, hee hee hee…"

"Answer me, doggone it!"

"Pesky one, aren't you? Very well, I shall answer you."

He swooped in closer to Grubba.

"I have a strange gift," he explained. "If I stare into someone's eyes long enough, I can make 'em go crazy. Make 'em do… crazy things."

Grubba was mystified. "Really, now? That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Igor continued. "The other boos don't trust me. They think I'm mad. Oh ho ho, but I'm not, see, they're the ones who'll be mad! Ahahahah! They'll all be mad!"

As he sadistically laughed, Grubba began to look concerned and frightened at the same time.

"Okay, maybe you are a bit off your rocker, but…"

Igor stopped his laughter to eye Grubba suspiciously. "But what?"

"Eh… nothin'."

"Oh, come on, you can tell me."

Grubba hesitated. "I do actually need some assistance."

Igor raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's shame. I can't help ya, but thanks for sharing."

"No, I got this here idea," Grubba explained. "I have these four folks, um… chasin' me."

"Pity," Igor mocked.

"Shut up," Grubba grumbled. "Let me continue. They're all goombas, see. They're bad folks, very bad."

As Grubba unfolded his fake story, Igor continued to watch him with an uninterested look.

"Why should I meddle in your affairs?" Igor finally asked when he had enough.

"Well…" Grubba began to grin slyly. "I was thinking you could, perhaps, y'know, make 'em go crazy and kill each other or something."

Igor thought for several moments. "You strike a good pose, my friend. I can't resist practicing my special abilities sometimes. How do you think people get mad in the forest, anyway? It ain't always getting lost that gets to them, oh no."

Grubba's grin stretched until it was from ear to ear. "So, is that a deal, pard?"

Igor struck his ghostly arm forward. "You bet it is! Where can I find these guys?"

-

In the small camping site, Goombo and Goombamme were still playing cards with each other, having one of their usual arguments.

"Come on, man, that's cheating!"

"Not my fault you suck."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Check out this deck!"

"Aw, man! No fair! You're cheating!"

"Stop saying that! Yeesh, come up with some new materials."

Goombo threw down his own deck, which was a failure. "I'm gonna find out how you do it someday, Goombamme."

Goombamme rolled his eyes, as he did frequently. "Man, I don't cheat, it ain't my style! Besides, it isn't like you don't cheat either."

"What?"

"Don't lie, I saw you cheating when you were playing with the other students back at college!"

"You shut up, dang it!"

They were so busy fighting, they took no notice of the boo that faded into visibility at the edge of the small clearing, beside some trees.

"Hmm, there's only two," Igor observed, watching the pair of colleagues bicker. "I guess that clubba's a bit on the mad side, too. Oh, well."

Goombo was getting up.

"Where are you goin'?" yelled Goombamme.

"I'm getting a drink, I'm thirsty."

With Goombo's back turned to his fat goomba counterpart, Igor saw his one and only chance. He charged out from the trees towards Goombamme.

Goombamme only had a second to react.

Igor instantly disappeared and sucked into Goombamme's head. The overweight goomba quickly stiffened, and did not move.

When Goombo returned with a bottle in his hands, he watched Goombamme with confusion.

"What's up with you?" he asked after taking a sip from the bottle.

Goombamme did not reply.

"Yo!" Goombo waved his head in front of him. "You alright? What, did you realize you had brains or what? Or are they not working right?"

Goombamme was perfectly still.

Goombo snorted, then turned around. "If this is some act to stop playing cards with me, it's working! You could just ask, you know. Are you afraid I'll beat you or something?"

When he turned back to face Goombamme, he saw nothing was there except for all the cards laid out on the grass.

"…Goombamme?"

He walked over and looked at the cards, then he looked around the site. No sign of Goombamme.

"Dude, stop it, you're freakin' me out. It's not funny!"

He heard panting behind him. Then, his temper began to rise.

Spinning around, he yelled, "Will you cut it out!"

He wasn't expecting what happened next.

Goombamme was holding up Frankly's tiny rocking chair on his head, which was packed in the bags of luggage. Frankly didn't go anywhere without his rocking chair, claiming that "He needed a comfortable place to sit where ever he went."

Though, the rocking chair isn't what began to frighten Goombo. It was Goombamme.

Goombamme was panting heavily. The pupils in his eyes had shrunk. There was some saliva going down from his mouth to his chin. He looked as if he had gone crazy.

Just like Grubba.

Before Goombo could say a word or let out a yell, Goombamme sent the chair crashing down upon him.


	12. Misfortune

XII

"This is crazy. We should head back."

"They're out here somewhere, and I know it!"

"Professor, we aren't going to find them like this! We should turn back now before we get even more lost!"

Goombella and Frankly stopped in their tracks.

"I suppose you're right," grumbled the Professor. "I guess we have no choice. Why did we come into this forest in the first place?"

"To find the 'treasure,'" Goombella remarked.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Frankly shouted.

-

King K was the first to reappear into the main hall.

"Man, that sure blasted," he was rambling. "Eh? Oh, hey, Cleffy. I guess this means the tour's over, huh?"

"Indeed," Bandy Andy said. He jumped onto the couch, next to Cleftor.

"Did we miss anything?" Jimbrey questioned, sitting on Cleftor's other end.

The illiterate hyper cleft spoke up quickly. "Grubbs come house, go room!"

King K gave him a look. "The heck? I don't read you well, g."

"I think he means Grubba arrived," Jimbrey pondered aloud.

"So he has," muttered Andy. "So, where is he?"

"Not sure," Cleftor bemusedly said. "First he go in one room, then other room. No seen him since."

King K sighed. "Well, that's a big help."

"I'll say," Jimbrey went along with K's sarcasm.

"Where do you think the Grubster is, anyhow?" K asked.

"Not a clue," Andy mumbled. "Not that it matters to me much. I still hate the guy."

"He might have entered the basement when we had left it through that hole in the floor," Jimbrey suggested. "Although we probably would have heard a crash… I guess that one fails."

"Yes, yes it does," K muttered. "Well, he'll turn up, eventually. We could always ask that Butler guy, if he shows up."

-

Grubba was indeed in the basement, but he did not go through the hole, but he had waited in the other room while the band of fighters returned upstairs before going farther down into the sub basement into the shop. After a short while, Igor Boozemski appeared beside him.

"It's done," he confirmed silently.

"Good," Grubba said. "How did it go? Well? Smooth?"

Igor summed it up with one word: "Perfectly."

"Good!" Grubba repeated. "So all four o' them got what's coming to them, huh?"

"Uh…" Igor looked hesitant. "Yeah. All… four of them."

Grubba raised his eyebrows. "Somethin' the matter, pard?"

"Nothing," Igor quickly denied. "Nothing at all, my friend."

"Well, I guess we can go upstairs and meet the others."

As he headed for the floating platforms that served as a stairway, Igor remained in his position.

"Not me just yet, Grubba. I shall stay down here longer."

Grubba was confused. "Um, any particular reason?"

"No real reason. I just need to… think for a moment."

"Suit yourself, pard."

-

"I think we're already lost…"

"We are! Stop saying that!"

"Just trying to start a conversation, professor…"

"Well, talk about something else!"

Goombella sighed. "I hate this forest."

"That isn't a very suitable topic, either," Frankly grumbled.

"Well, what else is there to talk about?"

"Nothing, I suppose," Frankly said. "Look, let's just focus on getting back, then we can… huh?"

He spied an opening between the foliage.

"Is that it?" he asked, hastily waddling to the area. "I think we made it, Goombella!"

Goombella's spirits brightened. She quickly followed Frankly as he rushed through the opening, looking around at all the scenery.

"Well, we didn't accomplish anything today, I guess we can try again tomorrow, Professor… professor?"

Frankly had stopped. He stood staring straight ahead. Goombella was unaware of what he was gazing upon.

"Prof, what's wrong? Is something…"

Stepping up beside him, she fell silent too.

Goombo lay limp and unmoving before them, the cards from their pack laid out in a mess, Frankly's rocking chair shattered in pieces on the grass. At first Frankly said nothing, but before he knew it he was babbling.

"What happened here!" he said uncontrollably loud. "Goombo? Where's Goombamme… Goombamme… GOOMBAMME!"

He frantically searched around the site, while Goombella remained where she was, transfixed in shock at the sight of her friend.

"Where is the oaf! I bet he did this! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Regaining her senses at the sound of her maddened professor's voice, Goombella shook her oddly-shaped head. "He couldn't have done it."

"Goombamme was known for having a temper! You know that!" snapped Frankly.

Goombella tried to think, but too many thoughts clouded her mind. Stepping away, she leaned against one of the dark, shady trees and attempted to unfreeze her brain, while Frankly still paced rapidly.

"If I catch that bugger out here, I'll lay him out one!"

He turned to Goombo, who hadn't moved.

"Look at him! He's… he's…"

He stopped in mid-sentence. Goombella looked up.

"Dead?" she finished for him, in disbelief. "No way. Did you check him? Is he breathing?"

Frankly checked him.

"I think so," he said, calming down. "Yeah… he's alive, but just barely."

"We have to get him out of here," Goombella said. "But how?"

Right after her words, Bootler appeared at the entrance. Pardoning himself, he explained his appearance.

"I couldn't help overhearing some shouts. Is something out of hand?"

-

King K, Jimbrey, Cleftor and Andy were quite surprised when the front doors opened to reveal Bootler, and Goombella and Frankly carrying Goombo.

"Move aside, please!" Bootler ushered Cleftor and Jimbrey off the couch. "Alright, put him right here!"

They carefully placed Goombo in a comfortable position on the couch. He groaned.

"What… happened?" he asked, his eyes rolling.

"Lay back, sir," Bootler requested. "You've got quite a nasty injury."

He turned back to Frankly. "I shall retrieve Lady Bow immediately. Excuse me."

As he left, King K stepped forward, eyeing Goombo with concern.

"This is cold!" he said. "Who did this to him?"

"I…" Goombella started, but hesitated. "I… we… think it was… Goombamme."

"The fat guy?" asked Jimbrey.

Frankly glared at him. "Yes, the fat guy."

"I see."

He walked over to the side of the couch, observing the inflicted injury at the top of Goombo's head. It had grown quite a dark red.

"My, what a bruise. Must've been quite a weapon."

Frankly coughed.

"It was, in fact, my chair, that I had brought with me and had done so for my past five expeditions."

"I see," Jimbrey repeated. "Well, best wait for this Lady Bow, I'm sure she'll arrive in no time."

And in no time, Bootler returned, with him Lady Bow. Bow's name described her taste, as she wore two red bows on each side of her ghostly form. Upon seeing Goombo in his state, she immediately reacted.

"Oh, my," she said. "We have to hurry. Quickly now, get him up and come with me."

K and Andy stepped forward to do so, but two boos appeared beside the couch and carried out their lady's command. All of the ghosts, excluding Bootler, then flew upwards with Goombo and disappeared on the third floor.

"It should only take a few moments before he is ready to be seen again," Bootler was saying. "In the meantime, you can stay at our mansion. I suggest you stay in this very room, however. This old house is full of tricks."

After giving his helpful tip, he himself went up to the third floor, leaving the bemused party to think to themselves about the fate of Goombo.


	13. An Adamant Loss

XIII

News arrived the next day of Goombo's condition. A boo by the name of Deen came to them early next dawn.

"He's not so well," he explained. "Whoever bashed him has good strength. And with the said weapon being a wooden rocking chair, that plus the strength of the assailant forcing it down upon his head, and depending on how long it took to get him here with rushed directions… well… I'm not sure if he's gonna make it."

Goombella and Frankly exchanged glances. Deen looked down at the floor as if he had done something bad.

When he looked back up, Deen offered his condolences. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you. But… you can see him, if you want."

They both looked up at Deen, who gulped nervously.

"Of course you do. I'm – I'm sorry."

-

Bootler opened the door to Bow's chambers, and Frankly stepped in, shortly followed by Bow and the butler.

"He's in a poor condition," Bow was saying. "He's good enough to talk, though. Don't take too much time; I'm sure that pretty student of yours is dying to see him just as much as you were."

Goombo shifted in the bed as she spoke. Frankly slowly stepped towards the side of the bed so that he could get a better look at his former student.

Goombo was looking bad. His usually brown face had shaded lighter and pale, there were rings under his eyes, he seemed very drowsy, and the now bandaged bruise on his head seemed to have gotten worse.

"Hey, Goombo," Frankly said in a low tone, trying not to disturb Goombo greatly.

Goombo opened his eyes partially, but upon sight of his professor they opened farther.

"Professor," he gasped.

"Goombo," Frankly returned the greeting. "How're you feeling?"

Goombo fell silent for a few seconds. "Pretty bad," he concluded shortly.

Frankly chuckled. "Heh, that's a no brainer, huh?"

"Yeah," Goombo agreed, coughing.

Now it was Frankly's turn to fall silent. He turned away from the bed at stared at the decorated wall on the far side of the room.

"Something wrong?" asked Goombo.

"You know," Frankly said slowly. "You know what's bound to happen."

Goombo slowly nodded.

"But there's something that I don't know," Frankly continued. "And I want to know it."

He turned back to Goombo, trying his best not to cry.

"Goombo," he said. "Who did this to you?"

Goombo didn't know what to say at first.

"Goombamme," he answered slowly.

Frankly's brow furrowed.

"I knew it," he muttered darkly.

He didn't move for a moment. Then, without a word, he began stepping down the stairs towards the door, where Bootler awaited him.

"Wait," Goombo called weakly. "Prof, I gotta…"

Frankly stopped at the foot of the stairs, his back still turned.

"I'll get revenge one day, I swear it," he said.

Bootler saw him out.

-

While Frankly was talking to Goombo, Goombella waited outside patiently with Lady Bow and Deen on the third floor. The rest remained on the first floor. Even Grubba had come out of hiding to hear. But, he did not get what he was expecting.

"What in tarnation's happened here?" he asked loudly when he came out from the room he was in.

"Keep your voice down!" King K quickly rushed over to him, whispering.

"Sorry," Grubba lowered his voice tone. "Well? What happened?"

"Apparently, Frankly and Goombella found Goombo dead! Nobody knows what happened to Goombamme!"

Grubba was appalled for a long moment. K looked nervously at his still features.

"Uh… Grub? You okay?"

Grubba blinked, then looked down at the golden shelled koopa.

"Yeah," he said. "Just fine, pard, just fine. Would you, erm… excuse me? For a moment?"

As K walked off, Grubba turned around, pondering to himself, worried. This wasn't how it was meant to turn out.

It was then that he discovered Igor in the corner. Hastily, he walked over.

"Mind if we have a word?" he growled.

Despite the sour mood, Igor seemed evilly delighted as always. "Whatever is the matter?"

"I thought you said you killed all of 'em," Grubba continued. "What happened!"

Catching them out of the corner of his eye, Bandy Andy watched them suspiciously.

"There were only two of them at the camp when I got there," explained Igor, his smile turning upside down. "I thought you had gone a bit mad yourself, or something, so I just… ahem… 'played along' when you said four after I already did it."

They heard the sound of a door opening from the third floor.

-

Once it was her turn, Goombella approached the bed slowly.

"Hey, Goombo," she said sadly.

"Hey, Goombella," he returned. "Heard the news?"

She nodded slowly.

"I'm not afraid," Goombo said. "I can take it on."

After looking down, Goombella spoke up.

"The professor told me that…," she gulped, then continued. "That Goombamme did… it. Is… is that true?"

"Yeah," Goombo started. "But he didn't listen… when I tried to tell him…"

"Tell him what?" Goombella asked.

Goombo coughed.

"That… he didn't… do it… because of the card game…"

"Professor never said anything about that, but it could have –"

"No," Goombo cut in. "Let me finish…"

Goombella fell silent.

"Even so… he didn't… he… was insane…"

Goombella's eyes widened. "Like Grubba before?"

"Yeah," Goombo said, recalling the incident. "Just… crazy… y'know."

Sighing, he shifted in his bed again as if uncomfortable, closing his eyes and taking in a few deep breaths.

"Goombella?" he said after a few moments, eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" Goombella responded, looking worried.

"Since I don't have… much time left…"

Goombella turned away at those words.

"I have to… tell you… something…"

She turned back.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Ever since… I came to U Goom… there was only… one… person…"

Goombella wasn't ready for what came next.

"You were always there for me… Goombella… I love you. I… love you…"

-

Frankly sat unoccupied in a chair outside of the chamber. Bow fidgeted with something beside him, then cleared her throat for attention.

"I… got this not long ago," she said, handing the professor a folded piece of paper.

Frankly sighed, then slowly unfolded the paper, uninterested in what it might say. But as soon as he read it, he had a change of mind.

**Your next clue lies in Lavalava Island.**

Frankly's eyes widened.

"How did…?"

"Three people came along," Bow explained. "I got it from them and was told to give it to the next visitors. I figured, I may as well give it to you."

Frankly became curious.

"What did these people look like?"

Deen came forward, eager to respond. "Well, two of them were the strangest creatures we've ever seen, and one was a bob-omb. It's kinda hard to describe the other two."

"Well, try your best," Frankly suggested.

Before Deen could reply, the door opened.

Bootler came out first, slowly followed by a tear-stricken Goombella. Everything became silent. For what seemed like hours Goombella was speechless, but when she spoke, she spoke the words nobody had hoped to hear.

"He's gone."

Frankly turned away. Bow comforted Goombella, while Deen floated dismally in respectful silence.

"Well," Frankly sniffed after another while. "Did he say anything of importance?"

"Yeah," Goombella answered. "He said… even though Goombamme hurt him, he did it because he was… insane…"

"As in… he went crazy?" asked Frankly.

Goombella slowly nodded.

"Anything else?"

Goombella turned away.

"No…"

Frankly got off the chair. "Well, I have to show you something. Here."

He gave Goombella the piece of paper. Upon reading it, Goombella wiped her eyes and returned it.

"Lavalava, huh?" she asked. "Sounds nice… I guess I could really use a resort right now."

"Me too, Goombella," Frankly said sadly. "Me, too."

-

When they returned downstairs, they showed the rest their next clue to the puzzle.

"Lavalava island?" King K said. "Sweet, I've heard about that place."

"Is it nice?" asked Bandy Andy.

"From what I've read, yes," K answered.

"Well, it sure beats this place," Jimbrey muttered. "No offence, ma'am."

"None taken," Lady Bow said.

King K turned to Frankly. "So, is Goombo…?"

Frankly nodded. Everyone fell silent.

"Sorry, dude," was all K could say.

Andy turned toward the door. "Come on, guys, let's get out of here. The sooner we find this treasure, the better."

Grubba was silent the whole time. King K noticed Igor following him as they prepared to leave.

"Hey, Grubba, how's your new home boy? Is he comin' with us?"

Grubba exchanged glances with Igor.

"Uh, yeah, pard, he's… he's comin' with."

As he left, K became concerned. "What's up with him?"

"He's just depressed," Jimbrey said as he passed by. "I mean, we all sorta are, if you ask me."

Bandy Andy cast an uncertain look at Grubba before going outside himself. Then Bow, Bootler, and Deen came out shortly afterwards, to guide them.

-

As people emerged from the forest, Fice T., the toad guard at the post at the entrance, quickly got out to ward off any boos. He noticed they had smug looks on their faces as they came out.

First came King K, with Bandy Andy and fellow bandit Jimbrey in his wake. Fice T. walked over to K, but before he could ask anything, K stopped him, gave him a sad look as the bandits passed, and continued.

Frankly and Goombella came out next, Goombella's face wet with fresh tears. Then came Grubba, and then Igor. As Igor said his goodbyes to Bow, Bootler and Deen, who watched at the edge of the forest as their guests left, Grubba stopped to look up at the sky, wondering that just maybe he shouldn't have left Glitzville at all.

When Igor rejoined him, they followed their party toward the Toad Town docks.

Before they knew it, they were back on boats, only this time they were en route for Lavalava Island and the Goombas and fighters took the same boat. Grubba and Igor rode with Admiral Bobbery, the old traveler and navigator. Bobbery was confused by Grubba's condition and mood, but he felt it was best not to ask and continued on the present course. Igor mainly kept to himself. On the other boat, it was just the same.

And, on the left side of Boo's Mansion, a lone but freshly dug grave marked by a tombstone lay, dug by Deen and another boo.

_Here Lies_

_GOOMBO_

"_His time with us was too short."_

_R.I.P._


	14. Lavalava Island

XIV

The boats slowly approached the shores of Lavalava island. As there were no docks, they both pulled up steadily against the side of the shore. Planks were carefully lowered so the passengers could leave the boats safely.

"Easy, now," Admiral Bobbery grunted as he escorted Grubba and Igor off his boat. "Whew! Good thing I got this map, or I would have been bloody lost and confused! But then again, there _is _that other vessel to follow… hmm. I guess it doesn't matter too well."

Grubba said nothing. Igor, however, observed the scenery.

"Very pleasant," he mused. "A much better sight than the Forest, I must say. I'd bet coins the other boos would freak out, being in the sunlight like this."

"Will you be needing a ride back?" Bobbery questioned.

"Yes, thank you," Igor answered. "Doesn't look like the other boat's staying."

They watched as the transport boat the rest of the gang had taken prepared to disembark from the island.

"Very well," Bobbery said as he attempted to tie his boat against something.

Grubba was speechless. He hadn't said a word since they left.

"What's up with you?" snorted Igor impatiently. "You've been acting like a mute since we left those woods."

"This…" Grubba began, but he stopped. "Never mind… it doesn't matter."

He tromped off with the others as they left to walk alongside the beach in exploration. Igor, his face showing confusion, followed, Bobbery quietly following them.

-

"Man, I hope those g-dogs aren't too down."

"Who are you kidding, K? They're bummed down to the bone. I mean, they just lost two of their companions. I probably wouldn't be able to stand that."

"You're right, Andy. I guess we'll just have to wait for them to cheer up."

The pair was in hushed conversation, with Jimbrey dragging himself along beside them. Cleftor ambled along silently, quietly staring into the jungle.

"You guys be careful, now," Bobbery called down alongside the rolling shores they strode beside. "There are some jungle fuzzies out here, so be careful! They're very hostile."

"Feh!" Jimbrey grumbled. "Fuzzies! What bother are they to anyone? We could whoop them easily."

"I hear ya, bro," K agreed. "Fuzzies? W-E-A-K!"

"Don't get cocky," Bandy Andy warned. "They're rather vicious in groups."

"I'll say," Igor muttered as he joined them. "Forest Fuzzies are bad enough."

He reached out his small arm to King K. "I don't believe I was able to introduce myself properly. My name's Igor Boozemski. Pleased to meet you."

As K shook his hand, he eyed the boo. "Sweet 'Stache, homie! Kinda reminds me of Gonzales!"

Igor made a face. "Who?"

Before K could answer, there came a call from Professor Frankly, who was in the front of the group with Goombella.

"Look out!" he yelled, rushing back with Goombella. "Fuzzies!"

A squad of at least five fuzzies came charging out of the jungle at them.

"We can take them!" King K challenged. "Come on, gang, rough 'em up!"

He, Andy, and Jimbrey jumped straight into them. A dust cloud formed as the teams began to brawl.

"Shouldn't we help them?" asked Igor awkwardly.

Grubba shrugged helplessly. "They can handle themselves."

He was soon proved wrong, however, when Jimbrey was sent sprawling from the cloud.

"I'm going in!" yelled Bobbery, lighting his fuse and charging in. There was an explosion, and the five fuzzies were burnt to crisps. They fell blackened and defeated as Bobbery turned back into his normal form.

"Ugh! Weird feeling, that is."

He turned to K and Andy. "You chaps alright?"

Aside from some scratches and bruises, they would make do.

"We're fine, dog," K assured. "That was a nifty move. Way to knock those fools up!"

"Well, I try," Bobbery said, flattered.

Frankly turned back to the jungle.

"No way! Here come more!"

They saw four more fuzzies at the edge of the trees.

"No problem!" K said. "Just light this ol' boy up and he'll blow their minds!"

"Ready when you are," Andy nodded to Bobbery.

Before Bobbery could do anything in response, two strange looking dinosaurs charged out of nowhere and stopped beside the fuzzies. One was a dark blue color, the other red.

"Which ones do you want?"

"I'll take the two on the right."

"Suit yourself."

They devoured the fuzzies without any other words, two each. When they finished, they turned to the gang.

"You guys alright?" asked the blue one.

"I know your kind!" cried out Goombella, who hadn't said a word since they arrived. "You're… you're Yoshis! Yeah!"

"Darn tootin'!" cheered the red one. Then he took notice of the young goomba. "Say… you look… familiar. Do I know you?"

"I don't think so," said Goombella, bemused.

The yoshi didn't take too much thought on it. "Well. I guess not. Anyway, I'm Serge, and this here is Oliver."

The blue yoshi nodded his hello.

"Welcome to the Yoshi's village," he said, pointing towards a sign that doubled as an archway. "If you'll just follow us, we'll take you to our elder."

As the group followed the pair of dinosaurs, Goombella was deep in thought. Taking notice, Frankly asked, "What's up? You all right?"

"I'm fine," Goombella replied. "It's just that… Serge… Serge… I _know_ I've heard that name before!"

"Oddly enough, I feel the same way," Frankly muttered. "Ah, well, it'll come to us eventually. Unless it's just a weird feeling."

Goombella had her doubts.

-

The leader and elder of the village was a fat, pudgy green yoshi who wore a feather on his head. When the guards, Serge and Oliver, arrived with the large group of visitors, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I'll be!" he exclaimed. "Serge, Oliver, where did these folks come from? Speak!"

Serge stepped forward. "We haven't asked yet, sir. We thought we'd bring them to you first."

The leader nodded. "I suppose I can understand that. Can I have any volunteers to answer my question?"

Grubba stepped forward.

"Erm, well, we're all from different places, er, and we sorta banded together like some sort o'… motley crew… and we're searchin' for a treasure."

"Treasure?" the leader asked, frowning. "Reminds me of another adventurer a long while back… although it was a bit different… I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Uhm… yeah," Grubba continued. "Anyway, our next clue was to search Lavalava island, so… yeah, here we are, and things."

"Hmmm," the leader said after hearing the clubba's words. "Well, seeing as we allow visitors, I guess you're all welcome to stay here until you're ready to leave. There's an inn farther in the village if any of you desire rest."

"I could use some sleep," Goombella said, yawning. "I thought it was night back in that forest! Well, it almost is night now, but… whew, am I tired! And after all that's happened…"

She said no more.

"How many beds are there?" Frankly asked.

"Just one," responded Oliver.

"I see," Frankly muttered. "You guys don't mind, right?"

"Not at all," King K shrugged. "I'm not tired. You guys?"

"I kinda am," Jimbrey responded, still dazed from the blow from the jungle fuzzies. "But I digress; I'll just sleep on the floor or something."

"Nonsense," the leader spoke up. "Oliver, see to it that the inn keeper sets up any comfortable means of sleep for this… man?"

"Yeah, man works," mumbled Jimbrey. "Better than anything else, I guess. But I am a bandit."

As Oliver left, the leader's eyebrows rose.

"Bandit?" I've heard of your kind…"

"Don't worry, we won't rob you," Bandy Andy quickly said. "We only do that in combat."

The leader nodded wordlessly.

"Well, I suppose that's all," Bobbery said. "I don't know about you old beans, but I'm dying for a spiffin' drink!"

"Just go to the shop," Serge directed. "You know what, I'm thirsty too! I'll take you to it."

They both left. Then, the group split apart into smaller groups, exploring the village.

-

Bandy Andy and Jimbrey eventually joined Bobbery and Serge in the Item Shop for Tasty Tonics, as well as Special Shakes, which were made from melons and being exclusively sold.

"These sure are tasty," Andy goggled after several drinks of the tonic. "I'm kinda dizzy, though."

"Hey, I'm feeling a little weird over here," Jimbrey muttered, wandering off to the other side of the room into a corner.

"Maybe we should go outside?" suggested Bobbery. "I'm pretty sure those two aren't going to be so great for customers."

"Eh, I don't mind," the item shop keep shrugged. "I'm making too much money to care."

Serge observed Bobbery's tonic glass. "Y'know, don't these cure poison and all that?"

"They might," muttered Bobbery. "Why?"

"Because, you know, I don't think it's meant to be used as a beverage… multiple times."

"Poppycock," Bobbery disagreed. "Us old coots drink it all the time! Although, those young chaps have had enough, I think."

Andy fell to the floor, giggling insanely. Jimbrey remained in his corner of the room, staring blankly at the wall.

"Yeah," Serge slowly agreed. "I'm gonna get them some Shakes and send 'em outside, it'll cool them down."

After ordering the drinks, he helped Andy up and dragged Jimbrey away from the corner. Giving them both the shakes, he ushered the outside and returned to converse with Bobbery more.

"That was easy," he muttered. "Well, I guess they won't be bothering us anymore."

"Actually, I'm kinda disappointed," the shop keep spoke up. "I was makin' good money for those drinks."

"There's still us, you know," Bobbery grunted.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true."

-

Goombella and Frankly were enjoying the village. Goombella had lightened up, and actually seemed happy, despite her tremendous losses. As they passed Bandy Andy and Jimbrey, who were going in the other direction, she stared at them.

"Are they drunk?" she inquired.

"No other way to put it," Frankly tipped his head in a would-be shrug. "Let's move on, shall we?"

The bandits returned to the first area of the Yoshi village, staring into the water that lapped around the small bridged islands that were separated from the land.

"I bet I can hold my breath underwater longer than you can!" hiccupped Jimbrey in a challenge.

"Oh, you're on!" Andy accepted, and rather loudly.


	15. Splitting Up

XV

Frankly and Goombella had turned around and were passing the item shop as Serge and Admiral Bobbery came out. Bobbery was topsy turvy, and Serge was attempting to keep him from falling over.

"Ornery old fool," he grunted. "I told you too many tonics wouldn't be good for an old coot like you."

"Nonsense," gargled the admiral. "I'm feel as light as a feather! As giddy as… hic."

"Well, I've got some news for you," Serge panted, trying to lift Bobbery up so he could take him to the water. "You're not."

"Need any help?" asked Frankly as he and Goombella stopped to watch.

"What could you do?" asked Serge impatiently. "You have no arms."

Frankly sighed. "Oh. Right."

As they returned to the first part of town, Goombella mused, "That temper just reminds me more of him. I know we've met him before… somewhere. Serge, Serge, Serge…"

"It'll come to you eventually," Frankly encouraged. "For now, we'll… what the?"

The forms of Bandy Andy and Jimbrey were seen floating absentmindedly under the water, both of them grasping poles that help the bridges up.

"Just what are they doing?" asked Goombella, appalled.

Serge arrived on the scene with Bobbery, but stopped flat when he saw the two bandits. "Hey! HEY! Get out from under there!"

Quickly he dove under the water and yanked both of them off the poles. Then he dragged them through the salty sea waters up to the shores. When they landed on the sands, he wiped himself off, then turned on them.

"What were you two thinking? You could have drowned! Nobody is allowed to be screwing around under there, anyhow? WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

"Don't harsh out, man," hiccupped Bandy Andy. "Lay off us. We're wasted."

"No more tasty tonics for you two," sighed Serge, grasping his forehead with exasperation. "I think you two need a lie-down. Come with me…"

As he hauled them both onto their feet, Goombella watched him, striving to remember where and when she had met the peculiar Yoshi.

-

Grubba and Igor Boozemski were both heading for the exit into the jungle. Oliver, the blue yoshi, called out to them.

"You two gonna be okay out there?"

Grubba nodded. "Don't worry 'bout us. We're just taking a little look around."

"Okay. Don't be long. There are all kinds of beasts out there."

As they disappeared into the jungle, Igor turned to Grubba. "Hmph. Now, let's get cracking for that treasure."

Grubba was confused. "What about the others?"

"You fool! If we find it here, we can keep it all for ourselves!"

"That is tempting," Grubba admitted. "But wouldn't it be a little hard to pull off? Assumin', o'course, if the treasure even _is_ on this darn island…"

Igor sighed. "You're hopeless. Come on."

-

Serge left the Inn and sat down on the grass beside it. Both Jimbrey and Bandy Andy could be seen inside, dozing gently. Goombella came and joined him.

"Oh, hey," Serge greeted. "Where's the professor?"

"He's still out by the water," Goombella responded. "I swear, I _know_ I've met you before…"

"I kinda feel like that, too," Serge admitted. "Was it a while ago? It may have been when I was just a baby…"

And then it all hit Goombella. She jumped up in excitement.

"Wait a minute! I remember! I remember you now!"

Serge stood. "Well, tell me!"

"We met you in the Glitz Pit! Mario kept you when you were an egg and you hatched! Mario even _named_ you!"

Serge was immobile for a moment.

"Mario?" he said. "Wait… waaaaaaaait… oh yeah, Gonzales! MAN, were those the times! How could I forget about something like that?"

He eyed the goomba, then began snapping his fingers. "You're… you're… Goombella! Yeah! That's your name, right?"

"Yeah!" Goombella cried. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah," agreed Serge. "It's great to see you again! Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Well…" said Goombella. "It's kind of a long story. And I'm not really sure what happened to most of us. I think Koops is still in Petalburg with Koopie Koo, Madame Flurrie went back to acting, and I'm not really sure what happened to Vivian. Bobbery's with us again, as you probably already noticed."

"We got acquainted," said Serge blankly. "Say, you never told us why you came here in the first place. I know there's a reason."

Goombella was hesitant. "We're looking for a… treasure."

Serge blinked. "Treasure? No treasure on this island, as far as I know. I remember stories of Gonzales coming back here, though, for some treasure. Some archeologist named Kolorado or something. After that, no more treasure. Nada. All gone."

"It's not _here_," Goombella snorted. "We're looking for the next clue."

"Ohhh," Serge said slowly. "One of those hunting games, huh?"

Goombella nodded.

"You go to U Goom, right?" Serge inquired. "So, this is an expedition, or something?"

"Technically," was Goombella's answer. "There were more of us, but… they died."

Serge looked at the ground in quiet respect. "Oh. That sucks."

Goombella sniffled.

"Yeah. It does…"

They both fell into silence, and after a few seconds Serge's head snapped back up. "Why don't I come with you?"

Goombella was surprised. "What?"

"It's been a while since I've gone on a real adventure," Serge explained. "Lately I've been cramped here protecting the children from 'jungle monsters.' Real boring."

"Well…" Goombella mused, uncertain. "Maybe I should ask Frankly."

"That's sensible," Serge agreed. "I mean, if it isn't any trouble…"

"I'll ask," Goombella confirmed. As she approached the other side of town, she turned back and said, "It's great to hear from you again."

Serge couldn't resist a grin.

"Yeah, you too, Goombella."

-

"Man, have you SEEN Andy and Jimbrey, C-man?"

King K and Cleftor were both relaxing on the top of the raven's tree.

Cleftor grunted. "Cleftor see nothing. Cleftor sleep. Leave alone."

King K stood, brushing his shell off. "You never do lose that temper problem, do you, dog?"

"Cleftor no dog. Go now. Leave alone."

Sighing, King K prepared himself to jump. "Maybe it's better for you to relax by yourself. Man, I wish Master Crash were with us instead…"

He buried himself within his shell and pushed himself off the tree. He narrowly bounced off the ground beside Goombella as she was returning to Serge. She let out a yelp and made a wild dive for safety. King K ended up landing in the water.

Serge came dashing over. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Goombella said, getting herself back up with his assistance. "What in the world - ?"

As King K came soaking wet out of the ocean, Serge turned on him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled. "You could have hurt her!"

"Hey, don't harsh out, man!" King K pleaded. "I didn't see her! I swear!"

"Serge, it's okay," Goombella assured. "Frankly says you can come, by the way."

Serge did a jig.

"Sweet! Finally I can leave! So, where do we begin?"

"I think we should band up first," suggested King K.

As he spoke, Frankly arrived.

"We should get cracking," he was saying. "Goombella, you, me and Serge will check out the Jungle. We'll to to the North, you fighters go to the East. Understood?"

"Uh, sure," responded King K. "Hey! Cleff! Get your rocky butt down here!"

There was a loud crashing noise as Cleftor hurled himself from the treetop.

"What koopa want!" he demanded. "Cleftor enjoy lone time."

"We're leaving," King K said. "Come on, let's get Andy and Jimbrey."

Cleftor silently obeyed, as Frankly, Goombella and Serge made their leave.

"Hey, Oliver!" called out Serge as they were leaving. "Keep watch for me, m'kay?"

"Got it," answered Oliver from his position at the East entrance, flashing Serge a thumbs-up.

King K entered the inn, and shook both Bandy Andy and Jimbrey. "You guys, let's go. We're leaving to the Jungles."

"Nnngh," protested Jimbrey groggily. "I wanna stay home…"

"I've got a killer ache," complained Andy, sitting up.

"That's your own fault," scolded K. "Come on, let's get a move on. I don't want to sit here waiting for you."

As they set off, both bandits moaning and whining to themselves, King K had a word with Oliver.

"We'll be back around dusk, I hope," he said. "In fact, we'll be back whenever. I don't know. Nevermind."

Oliver, confused, just shrugged and went back to his guard duty. Then the group left and were on their way.

-

It wasn't long before they spotted Mount Lavalava.

The jungle grounds cut off into a cliff, where a fresh magma river flowed freely below it. Just across the cliff was another cliff, but of rock and stone. The entrance to the large, active volcano was there, cut into the rock as a large, glowing hole.

They also noticed Grubba and Igor beside the cliff.

"Hey! Grubba!" called out King K as they approached. "What's the deal, here?"

Grubba turned, as if expecting them. "There you guys are! We were thinkin' of searching this big ol' volcano for that treasure. What do yer say?"

"That looks hot and uncomfortable," Jimbrey muttered, observing the volcano. "But I'll do it anyway."

"We won't be finding any treasure in there," Igor said. "But probably another clue, yes?"

"Probably," agreed Bandy Andy, though rather discomforted by the strange boo.

"There's only one problem," stated Jimbrey. "How do we get in there?"

They stared at the large, gaping space between the two cliffs.

"You've got me," shrugged Grubba.

Suddenly, a large, shadowy form leapt out at them! They all jumped back, only to realize it was a large raven.

Raphael Raven was the master of the raven tribe that inhabited Lavalava Island. He was similar in appearance to other ravens, but stood out because of his unusual size.

"I see you're in need of assistance," pointed out the large, black bird. "Perhaps I can help you."

King K and Bandy Andy exchanged glances.


	16. The Volcano

XVI 

Jade Jungle was a vast area of trees, rivers and foliage. As they approached the first riverbank, they stopped and looked over at the small island in the middle of the river.

"A used badge item block," Frankly observed, staring at the large red block floating in the air above the island. "Perhaps Mario used it?"

"I think so," Serge replied. "I heard some Power Quake badge used to be in it, or something."

As they walked alongside the riverbank, Frankly said, "So, Serge, how's it been for you ever since the party split?"

"Well," Serge thought. "I became another Glitz Pit fighter for a while, and when that got boring for me, I came here. Although, I didn't get bored of it until I grew up completely."

Goombella looked at Serge. "I can see that… how long does it take for a Yoshi to grow to full size?"

"A few years," Serge answered. "Not all that long, really. But look at me, now I want to fight again. I guess maybe it's time for a comeback once this is over?"

"I guess," Frankly said dryly.

"Something wrong?" Goombella asked.

"Well, I never was a big fan of fighting," Frankly muttered.

"No worries, gramps," Serge shrugged. "Not everybody's a fight fan."

"Gramps?" Frankly repeated.

"Admit it, prof, you're up there in years," laughed Serge in response.

Frankly merely snorted.

"Whatever. I wonder if the others had found anything?"

-

"Hoo-wee! Hot enough for you gents?"

Grubba called out obnoxiously as they walked down the first passage into the depths of Mount Lavalava.

"It certainly is," muttered Bandy Andy, waving a hand at his face to try and get some cold air.

As they arrived into a big cavern, they saw only a few rocky platforms. One of them was moving back and forth, as a transport. They were all dotted in a pool of molten lava.

"My," Jimbrey muttered. "I think I'd prefer the jungle to this place."

"Don't be foolish," Igor Boozemski muttered. "This place is dangerous. It's more likely they hid the next clue here."

"True. But I'll take that risk."

He turned around, but Bandy Andy stopped him.

"Don't be a coward," he snapped. "Just stick with me, and this'll be over with."

King K stared at the spaces between the platforms. "So, I'm guessing we jump these."

"Should be easy enough," Grubba told himself. He heaved himself into the air and landed on the second platform, almost tripping off it. "Whoah! Okay, I've gotten ahold of it… you next!"

Jimbrey looked around. "Me?"

Grubba shrugged. "Eh, why not. C'mon, do a frog impression."

Jimbrey looked at the lava. "I don't know…"

"Don't be a wussy, boy! Jump!"

As Jimbrey stalled by acting as if he were getting prepared, Bandy Andy gave him a shove. He shrieked as the force of it sent him sprawling onto the first platform.

Cleftor remarked, "Cleftor amused by Jim girly scream."

"Ha ha," Jimbrey panted as he stood up. "Andy, I'm going to kill you."

"Did you have a nice trip?" Andy returned. "Okay, scoot over. It's my turn."

Jimbrey hesitated, but took another hop to the second platform as Grubba was aiming for the moving one. Andy landed on the first, then joined Jimbrey on the second, as it was larger. Cleftor, with difficulty, did the same as them.

"Okay…" Grubba said, his eyes locked on the moving platform. Leaping into the air, he yelled out "HOO-AH!" and landed on the platform with a crash, almost sinking it into the lava.

As it returned to the third platform, everybody else hopped on board it. When it reached the next row of platforms, they got off and jumped through all five until they were at the entrance to the next area. It took only a few minutes.

"That wasn't so bad," Grubba said, brushing himself off. "Okay, let's go."

"Wait up," Andy said. "Aren't we missing someone?"

Igor was still at the other side. He hadn't moved.

"What are you doing over there?" Grubba called. "Get a move on."

Igor shook himself.

"Oh, sorry. I was watching the whole thing. It kind of amused me."

Grubba growled, "Just get yer ghost booty over here, pard."

Igor merely floated over the lava and platforms to them lazily.

"Show off," Jimbrey muttered.

"Okay then," Grubba said. "Onwards."

In the next area, they found themselves in a large chamber, there were bridges made from the rock that went across. A small stairway was beside it, going only partly down. At the very bottom was a pathway that was atop more lava. A single plateau was placed underneath one of the two hooks that were used on an elevated rope to slide down to different areas.

Grabbing ahold of the first hook, which was beside where they all currently were, Grubba said, "This should be easy enough…"

He jumped off the cliff, his hands grasping the hook, but his weight made it snap off. He fell down onto the rock bridge, grunting.

Andy said, "I think I'll jump, thanks."

He went over to the right and jumped off, landing on a spring that propelled him to only a few inches away from it.

"It's safer this way, guys," he called.

As Grubba jumped off the rock bridge to the stairway, the others followed Andy's example, save for Igor, who floated down, of course. They walked down the stairs to find an open passageway.

"After you," offered Igor.

Grubba grunted, stomping through the passageway. Everyone else followed.

They found themselves with another hook, one that lead over to an elevated platform with another passageway. Below was mountain ground, with only one platform. It was entirely empty.

"Um," said Jimbrey, remembering Grubba's try with the hook. "I'll go first."

"Me second," Andy said quickly.

"Me third," cut in King K.

"Cleftor go fourth."

Andy looked down at the hyper cleft as Jimbrey slided down. Mocking Cleftor's speech, he said, "But Cleftor have no arms."

Cleftor grunted. "Shut up. Cleftor go on Grubba back."

Grubba raised an eyebrow, taking off his fancy hat and waving it in his face. "Excuse me?"

"Cleftor'll go on your back when your turn comes," explained King K as Andy went, when the hook returned back upwards. "So… we'll never see either of you homies again, G-man."

He laughed as the hook returned again, and then went himself. Igor decided to join the rest after that.

"Sadist," Grubba muttered to himself as the hook came back for the fourth time. "Okay, Cleffy, get on my saddle there."

Cleftor jumped onto the clubba's back, where the back of his shell was. Grabbing the hook, Grubba said, "You don't know how uncomfortable this is," and jumped.

The hook didn't brake this time, but Grubba's landing was not a clean one. Everyone jumped out of the way as Grubba hurtled past them into the passageway. A loud crashing met their ears only seconds later.

As everyone got back up, Jimbrey looked over at Andy. His bandit counterpart grinned.

"You wanna go first, or should I?"

-

Meanwhile, back out in the jungle, Frankly was stopping for a short rest by some bushes when they attacked him.

"What on earth?" he called out as a small head appeared underneath the shrubbery, turning what was supposedly a bush into its hair. "What is that thing?"

"That's an M. Bush," responded Serge. "Let me handle this."

As it attempted to jump Frankly, the M. Bush found itself with another trouble as Serge grabbed it with his sticky tongue and ate it whole.

"Gross," Goombella said, sticking her own tongue out in a sickly manner. "How can you eat those things?"

"I'm used to it," Serge answered, as if he didn't know. "I'm a Yoshi. We don't really care what we eat."

"That is true," Frankly agreed, searching the area for any more bushes. "Let's keep going. This jungle's beginning to make me paranoid."

They continued onwards, unaware of what the other group was going through.

-

"That really hurt."

"I can tell."

"Cleftor no ride on Grub back again."

"I hear ya, C-dog."

The group had exploded into conversation as they crossed a bridge that seemed to be over a bottomless pit. When they reached the other side, they saw the entrance to what looked like a lair. There was a blue block sitting before it, collecting dust.

"This looks important," stated Andy obviously.

"Well, we may as well look," Igor muttered. "Nothing better to do here other than swell at this improbable heat. Come on."

Jimbrey gave him a strange look as they continued.

They went down some stoney steps to a pathway almost at level with the lava, then continued until they found themselves in an open area with a circle at the end of the path, with an smaller circle of lava in the middle of it. At a higher elevation to the left of them, there was another pathway.

"What have we here?" asked Igor as they approached the circle.

Everyone looked around.

"Nothing's here, dogs," reported King K with a hint of disappointment.

"We tried," Grubba sighed. "Let's mosey on out of here, before…"

Suddenly, an unkempt rumbling began to shake the entire mountain. Everyone stumbled about, trying not to fall over or into the lava.

"What's happening?" cried out Jimbrey.

* * *

**Review Responses**

_A. Nonymous _– To answer your question, technically it is yes. I beat the game once, and I'm playing it a second time, not to mention a third time with it for some reason. The first time I just named it Yoshi, the second time Serge. I can't remember what I named it the third time, since I didn't play in a while. I really need to beat the game again.

_Everyone Else _– Keep reviewing, I really appreciate your comments. I'll update sooner next time, because next chapter has some important events in it. Cheers.


	17. The Lava Piranha

XVII

"Somebody wanna explain to me what's going on!"

Bandy Andy fell to the rocky ground as the sudden earthquake began to shake the entire mountain.

"It's a quake!" Grubba declared. "Get to the ground, everyone!"

But it was not, in fact, an earthquake. The lava pool in the center of the chamber began to bubble furiously, and then a large, mutated piranha plant emerged from it.

It was the Lava Piranha.

"Look at that!" yelled King K, pointing.

"It's a giant Piranha plant!" exclaimed Igor Boozemski.

The piranha plant spewed out a large fireball. Bandy Andy narrowly dodged it by leaping aside and landing on his belly.

"Someone find a way to kill it!" he said after taking a deep breath.

Cleftor was overcome with panic.

"This insane! Cleftor flee! Run fast!"

He turned and began to scuttle away with haste, but Grubba caught him and grabbed ahold of him, lifting him up.

"Where d'you think yer goin', coward?"

"Take one, know one!" Cleftor spat back.

"You little…!"

The Lava Piranha took advantage of their distraction, and spat out a wave of flame in their direction.

"Look out!" screamed Jimbrey.

Grubba cast himself to the side in the same manner Andy had, still holding Cleftor, who was struggling with a profound rage.

"LET GO!" the hyper cleft shrieked. "LET GO CLEFTOR! CLEFTOR RUN!"

"Shut yer trap!" Grubba shouted back. As the Lava Piranha whirled it's vine-like tentacles at the group, the Clubba ran over to the side of the lava pool it resided in.

"Take a look at that!" he yelled, staring at the lava. "Knock it off, or yer goin' in there, bud!"

But Cleftor wouldn't cease. He thrashed about, grunting, and even attempted to bite Grubba's arm.

"Tough guy, eh?" Grubba challenged. "Well, get a load of _this_!"

He leaned back, and without hesitation or a second thought, he heaved Cleftor up and threw him into the lava pool. Cleftor's rock form burst into flame, and soon disappeared into the fire and lava.

Before the realization of what he had just done impacted him, one of the Lava Piranha's vines struck him in the chest and sent him sprawling against the cave wall.

After calming down (but only slightly), King K got an idea.

"Andy, Jim, distract him! I'll attack!"

Andy nodded. He and Jimbrey exchanged glances, then ran out in front of the Lava Piranha.

"Um…" Jimbrey said uncertainly. "Hey! Look at me!"

He began to tap dance. Andy watched in amazement.

"What the hey - ?"

Unfortunately, the dancing had distracted the wrong person. A tendril whipped out and struck Andy beneath the neck, KO'ing him.

Jimbrey stopped and looked at his unconscious friend. "Uh oh."

At that moment, King K retreated into his shell and started spinning. Noticing this, Jimbrey continued his attempts to distract the Lava Piranha.

"Over here, ugly! Yeah, stupid! Your momma was a… um… a leaf!"

The piranha plant rushed him with two vine tentacles, both prickly with thorns, and they slithered around Jimbrey on the ground to distract him. Then one swooped up behind him and curled around his neck, tightening. He choked as it began to throttle him.

K released, and was sent spinning into the Lava Piranha's side. It let out a wail, and it's tendrils released Jimbrey, who fell coughing to the ground.

Grubba had gotten up, but he wasn't recovered from the blow he received earlier. Needless to say, he was quite mad.

"Nobody messes with the Grubbinator!" he yelled with rage. "Igor, let's jump 'em."

"I don't know," Igor muttered. "It's kinda hard to rush a guy in a pool of lava, ya know? Especially if it's a piranha plant."

Grubba sneered at him. "What have you got to worry about, pard? Yer already dead!"

"True," Igor admitted. "But we can still be… you know… destroyed."

Grubba shrugged. "We've all gotta die sometime."

As he ran off without Igor, the mustached boo said, "Not funny."

Grubba approached Andy's body. "What happened to him?"

"He was laid out!" King K explained, standing not to far away with eyes beneath his shades locked onto the Lava Piranha. "Got a good smack below his chin."

"Ouch," Grubba muttered.

"I'd worry more about Cleftor right now!" Jimbrey called. "He's gone missing!"

"What?" K cried in disbelief. "Where'd he go?"

"The bugger ran off," Grubba lied quickly. "I tried to stop him, but he got away!"

"Ignorant coward!" Jimbrey raged. Looking up, he saw the Lava piranha making it's next move. "Look out!"

King K turned only to face a tendril, which connected with his forehead. He was flung back by the force against a wall, where he lay in a heap.

"K!" screamed Jimbrey.

Igor floated over at that moment.

"I have a plan," he announced calmly.

"Hurry up," Grubba responded, dodging a vine.

"The bandit will distract him again," Igor continued. "And then I float up to it, and slap the daylights out of it."

Grubba made a face.

"What? 'Slap' it?"

"I learned it from Lady Bow," Igor mumbled crossly. "No other fighting technique a boo can really do that I know of."

"I guess," Grubba said. "You got that, Jimbrey?"

"What?"

"Distract it!"

"Again?"

"Yeah!"

"Great…"

Sarcasm aside, Jimbrey ran back over to the entrance side of the cavern and started dancing again. "Freak! You suck! I make better thorns than you!"

The Lava piranha turned in his direction, raising another tendril.

"Hey, I was just kidding… wwaaghh!"

Jimbrey jumped into the air as the tendril lashed out at him. As he did, Igor began to rise into the air as he crossed above the lava. Before he was halfway there, though, the Lava piranha turned again to see him.

Both were still for a moment. Then the Lava Piranha let out a bloodcurdling roar.

"No - !" Igor screamed.

But before he could act, the Lava piranha opened it's gaping mouth and clamped it shut over him. Igor Boozemski was swallowed whole.

"Igor!" Grubba's mouth gaped open with disbelief. "Alright, you, last straw!"

His body and shell battered, King K got back up, limping as if he were crippled.

"Not cool, man…" he said weakly. "Grubba, J-dog, let's take him out!"

"You stay back, you're hurt," Jimbrey said, walking over to him. But as he did the Lava piranha prepared to strike again.

"No you don't!" cried out Grubba. He jumped high into the air, raising his arm and curling his hand into a fist. When he was close enough, he pummeled the Lava piranha's head with one shot. Then he bounced back to where he was when he had jumped.

The piranha let out several wails, flailing about for a few seconds. Obviously Grubba's hit had effected it. But soon enough it was ready to fight back, snarling.

"You want some more, huh?" Grubba yelled at it.

"I've got your back!" Jimbrey shouted, jumping at the piranha. He punched it's side, and suddenly a coin popped out over it. He too bounced back, observing the coin.

"Sweet!" he said, pocketing it. "First time that's worked on a beast."

"We can celebrate later," panted King K as he approached them.

"I told you to stay back!" Jimbrey snapped.

"I don't care," K said defensively. "Andy is out cold, and Igor just got eaten. Let's all strike him at the same time. Ready?"

"Ready as ever," Grubba responded, balling his fists.

"I'll count to three," said Jimbrey as K got into his shell and started spinning.

The Lava piranha had stopped moving and was watching them closely, aware that something bad was about to happen to it.

"One…"

Grubba readied his legs.

"Two…"

King K looked like a spinning top now.

"THREE!"

At the same time, Jimbrey and Grubba jumped, and K released. He was first to strike, smashing the piranha's side. Then Grubba and Jimbrey pounded upon it as much as they could with both their fists. When they bounced back to their original positions, the Lava piranha was wailing. It resumed it's flailing where it left off, but this time it lowered and it's head landed on the ground beside it's pool of lava with a loud crash. Then it stopped moving.

The Lava piranha had been defeated.

"Woohoo!"

Grubba let out a loud cheer.

"Take that, you freak!"

But just then, it twitched.

And then it's head raised.

It began to cough.

The trio braced themselves for another attack.

But all the piranha did was spit something out on the rocky ground next to them, then pass out again.

It was a piece of paper.

"Um…" Jimbrey started, brushing dust off of his green outfit. "Is that what I think it is?"

K grabbed it, then wiped it off on his shell. "Yuck… ahem."

He looked at it closely, then stopped.

**Your next clue lies in Shiver Mountain.**

"It's the next clue!" he declared. "Shiver Mountain! That's it!"

Jimbrey was delighted. "Excellent! Now we can get out of this steaming place!"

Grubba picked up the unconscious body of Bandy Andy, and they were off. They continued through an entrance that opened up after the Lava piranha was defeated.

"Say, what about Cleftor?" asked King K.

"We'll find him," Jimbrey assured.

"Er… yeah…" Grubba said, now remembering what he had done. "Sure…"

-

Oliver the blue yoshi was surprised to see the band of fighters return in their condition.

"Oh dear," he said upon seeing them. "Been in Mount Lavalava, have we?"

"Shut up," muttered Grubba. "Say, pard, do us a favor and get the others back here, would you? We've found the next clue, and things."

Oliver perked up and saluted. "Right away!"

As he ran off into Jade Jungle, Jimbrey muttered, "Who does he think he is, a soldier?"

"He _is _a guard…" King K pointed out.

-

At that very moment in the Jade Jungle, Professor Frankly continued with a belief.

"I know we're lost," he said. "Come on, let's turn back."

"This isn't Forever Forest, prof," Goombella sighed.

"Doesn't mean we can't get lost," Serge shrugged.

"So, that means we _are_ lost?"

"No, I'm just stating simple fact."

"Since when did you use logic?"

"Since I grew up, I guess."

"Has it really been that long?"

"You'd be surprised…"

"Stop it," Frankly growled. "You two are quarreling like little babies."

"Maybe we _should _turn back," Serge said, stopping.

Just then, Oliver appeared on the branch of a tree nearby. "Hey, guys!"

Serge turned around quickly and defensively, but calmed after seeing it was his blue counterpart. "Yeah?"

"The others want you to come back to the village."

"Why's that?" asked Frankly.

"They've found the next clue."

-

As the group returned from the jungle, they found the others waiting for them. Goombella saw King K holding the clue in his hands, and ran over to him.

"Oh, King K, I could kiss you!"

"What's stopping you?" the koopa joked.

"So where's the next clue?" questioned Frankly.

"Shiver City," replied Jimbrey.

"Weren't there three more of you guys?" Serge asked, noticing the change in the group.

K sighed. "Oh. Yeah. We lost Igor… and Cleftor ran away."

"What about Andy?" Goombella asked, concerned.

"He's right here," Grubba said, stepping aside to reveal Bandy Andy's KO'd form.

"Oh my," Frankly said. "Should he be cared for?"

Admiral Bobbery joined them.

"Not to worry, chaps, as a naval ace I'm also skilled in first aid," he said. "Let me see him."

Shrugging, Grubba stepped aside so the bob-omb could observe Andy.

"Hmmm…" he mused. "Nothing too serious. He should wake up soon, but until then he'll go on my boat. Is that all right?"

"No complaints here," Grubba said. "So, should we be getting a move on?"

"We'll be sure to look for your cleft friend," Oliver said, standing next to Serge.

"Uh…" Serge hesitated. "Oliver, I've decided to go with these guys."

Oliver's eyes widened. "You? Leave? I'm not sure the elder will approve."

"The elder doesn't need to know," Serge hinted. "Tell him I went on vacation. I've still got one break left."

Oliver was uncertain. "Well, okay… be careful, man."

Serge grinned. "Don't worry 'bout me. Ol' Serge can take care o' himself."

"Well, let's go," Frankly said. "Thanks for the help, friend."

"Good luck," Oliver returned. "I hope you guys come back to visit someday."

As they walked past the beaches and returned to the landing site, they remembered something.

There was only one boat now (Bobbery's), and it certainly wouldn't fit all of them.

"Uh," Jimbrey said. "This complicates things."

Fortunately for them, a large blue whale emerged from the waters. It's dark, beady eyes blinked at them.

"Are you guys in need of a ride?" the whale asked.

"Thank the heavens you came along," Frankly sighed. "Yeah. Some of us will be going on that boat, though."

"No problem at all," said the whale confidently. "Hop on!"


	18. Onwards

XVIII

After everyone (excluding Grubba, Bobbery, and the unconscious Bandy Andy) had climbed onboard onto the back of the large, blue whale, it set off in direction of Toad Town. Bobbery's ship soon came into sight, following them.

Onboard the plain, sailing boat, Grubba was watching Andy's limp form nervously.

"He'll be fine," said Bobbery's voice behind him. "He'll come 'round sooner or later; don't worry about it."

Grubba shifted, looking out at the sea instead. It looked as if something else was troubling him…

-

"Serge, of _course_ you remember King K…"

Goombella took this opportunity to reintroduce Serge to the rest of the Glitz Pit fighters.

"We only got to talk a few times," King K muttered as they shook hands. "After all, I think you hatched right before that battle that took you and Gonzales up to the Major League."

As Serge got acquainted with Jimbrey, the green-suited bandit noticed he was observing him.

"We never met before," he said. "I'm Jimbrey; Andy's the one you met, but he's unconscious on the other boat."

Serge nodded.

"I used to be in Andy's gang," continued Jimbrey. "But I quit. Fighting was getting old for me at the time. Probably the same reason you came out here eventually, am I right?"

Serge nodded again, but this time he responded. "Yeah, I wanted to relax, but then I ended up guarding the entrances to the jungle and making sure those stupid children didn't escape. I heard they all ran off at one point, and all of 'em but one or two were attacked by monsters. You'd think that would sorta discourage them from the whole escaping-into-the-jungle business."

Jimbrey agreed. "Yeah. I never really liked kids. Too much trouble, too much commitment. I'm not ready for that sort of thing yet."

Meanwhile, Goombella had waddled over to Frankly, who was sitting at the front of the whale, right behind it's eyes and forehead.

Frankly was gazing out at sea, as if in deep thought. Perching herself next to her teacher, she said, "Professor, what's up?"

Frankly sighed, not moving an inch.

"I'm getting too old for this sort of thing, Goombella."

Goombella was taken aback.

"Too old?" she said. "Come on, prof… granted, you _have_ been getting up there in years…"

"Don't get me started," snapped Frankly. "When I heard that stupid rumor, I was itching to get to this part of the Mushroom Kingdom…"

"Wait, wait," Goombella interrupted. "What do you mean, 'this part' of the Kingdom?"

"Well…" Frankly hesitated. "I'll be honest with you, Goombella – Rogueport, everywhere around it, U Goom, even – it's all part of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Goombella looked appalled.

"_What? _You told me all of it was removed from the Kingdom a long time ago!"

"I know, I know," Frankly mumbled. "Look, I'll explain later. Anyway, where was I…"

He coughed. "When we arrived – at Toad Town, of course – I was only expecting it to be at Peach's Castle. Now we've gone as far as Lavalava Island, and two of my students have died."

Goombella was silent. She still remembered Goombo's last words to her.

"I'm starting to wonder if this chase is worth it," Frankly continued. "Is a bunch of golden coins going to get rid of my regret of sacrificing two of my students over it?"

Goombella still didn't speak.

"You're too young to understand," Frankly said after a moment. "I wouldn't expect –"

"You're wrong, Professor."

"What?"

Frankly was staring at Goombella now.

"I do understand," she said quietly. "At first, I didn't. But what's important is that I do now."

"Goombella –"

"Please, just listen. There's more to it than you know. Before Goombo died, Prof, he said something to me… he said that he loved me. And after I left that room, I knew – the world isn't a perfect place. We aren't going to give up searching for the treasure just like that, Professor. At least, I'm not. I never said I'd be keeping all of it to myself."

She got up from her spot, and began walking away slowly.

"You can explain the whole Mushroom Kingdom deal later."

Frankly remained at his spot, trying to take in what had just been said to him.

-

Grubba didn't notice Andy had come too until he sat up.

Turning around, he looked over and saw that he was up and quickly spun back in the direction he had been facing.

"So, yer up, are yeh?"

Andy looked at Grubba's turned back.

"Err… yeah… I guess…"

He winced as he put a hand against his throbbing head.

"How long was I out?"

"Not that long, really," said Bobbery as he bustled over, forcing Andy to lie down again. "Your friends took you out of the mountain after they got the next clue."

"Clue?" Andy questioned, trying to sit back up by being forced down. "You got the clue? Where does it lead? How did you defeat that piranha thing?"

"Relax," grunted Grubba, turning back around. "We all attacked it at the same time, and it was overcome. Then it spat out that clue, and we took it. It said to go all the way over to some Shiver Mountain place, ah dunno…"

Deciding it was safe to leave Andy be, Bobbery returned to the front of the ship. Grubba turned back towards the ocean. After a long moment of complete silence, Grubba heard Andy shift about on the wooden floor of the boat.

"You alright back there, pard?"

"Yeah," muttered Andy. "I… I just can't remember something… I think it's something important…"

For some reason, Grubba looked as if he were trying his hardest not to smile.

-

As soon as they had docked at Toad Town's harbor, Bandy Andy had hopped straight out of the boat, but then stopped because it had made his head hurt.

"Easy there," Grubba mumbled. "You don't want ter ruin that head of yours too quickly, pard."

Goombella was the last to get off of the whale. Frankly watched her wordlessly. For a moment their eyes met; Goombella nodded towards him and then set off into Town with the others. Quietly Frankly sighed to himself, before following.

Bobbery was saying his goodbyes to everyone as they past.

"You're not coming with us?" Serge asked him.

"Nope," said Bobbery, perhaps overconfidently. "The sea life's for me, old chap, I wouldn't do much good in a cold mountain anyway. Nope, I think I'll stay here awhile, maybe set sail back to that good ol' island of yours."

Serge couldn't help a smile. "Take care of yourself, old man."

"No need to worry about me," Bobbery said, as they parted. "I can take care of myself… didn't become an Admiral for nothin', doncha know…"

Serge wondered if he would ever see the old sea admiral again.

-

As they all gathered in front of Tayce T.'s house not long afterwards, they formed a small group on the grass.

"So, any idea where this Shiver Mountain is?" asked King K wearily.

"I read something about a Shiver City while looking up things about the Mushroom Kingdom – I mean, this part of the Mushroom Kingdom," he corrected himself, as Goombella catched his eye. "Erm, it was while I was trying to find out about the treasure… anyhow, I think there's an entrance through the sewers somewhere."

"The sewers?" Jimbrey couldn't help repeating.

"Yes, the sewers," grumbled Frankly irritably. "Not to worry, though, they aren't like those muddy, flooded sewers you always hear about."

They were all interrupted by a sudden voice.

"There! That's the guy!"

They turned. Much to Grubba's misfortune, the young, long blonde hair-ed Toadster was standing at the side of the road, looking rather angry.

"That's the guy who tricked me into sneaking into Peach's castle! And he's got a bigger crew, too!"

Immediately, Fice T. and another guard appeared from behind the toad and pursued them.

"Run fer it!" yelled Grubba, charging. "I can see the sewer entrance ahead!"

He ran into the next area, the one that had the large blue doors that lead to Peach's castle itself, and headed towards the green pipe set right behind the badge shop.

"Into the pipe! Quickly! One at a time!" yelled Frankly.

Jimbrey gave Fice T. a good sock in the face before going down the pipe himself. Tucking a coin into his pocket, he snickered as he was sucked through the pipe into what awaited below.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_My apologies for slacking off **again**. If any of you are wondering why I've been doing it so much lately, please check the Important News archive of my profile. Thank you. I'd also like to give a special thanks to Lord of the potatoes, whose review has inspired me to work harder on this fic._


	19. Shiver City

XIX

Grubba was the first to appear in the Toad Town sewers. Stepping aside, he waited as Bandy Andy, Frankly, Goombella, King K, Serge and Jimbrey came out after him.

"Keep running!" exclaimed Jimbrey, dashing towards a hole in the ground. "They're close behind us!"

They jumped down the hole one by one, not knowing where exactly they were headed for, but as soon as the small mob of Toads assembled, they lost track of where they were.

After realizing they had lost them, the group calmed down and slowed to a walk.

Goombella looked over at Frankly, who was close by, hesitated, then spoke.

"Hey, Prof… would you mind explaining about… you know…"

Frankly gave her a look, but then understood what she was talking about.

"Oh, yes, that. The whole Mushroom Kingdom deal. Well, pay attention now…

"It all started as a rumor. A lot of people believed it, for some reason. Young people… anyway, when it reached Princess Peach one day, she announced that it wasn't true and that they hadn't separated Rougeport and the surrounding areas from their Kingdom. I guess all the bad fellows at Rogueport kept it flowing, though, but everywhere around here, from Toad Town to Lavalava Island, nobody believed it anymore."

Goombella raised her eyebrows.

"How do you know all this?"

"Read it in a book once," muttered Frankly, disregarding it.

By the time they had finished talking, they had sailed across the sewer water with an old boat they found and walked by a spike pit on the other side of the water. They had begun hopping on blocks that were formerly invisible in order to get to some rather light-ish blue doors. When they all assembled, they pushed the doors open and found themselves in a small room with a single pipe in the middle of it.

"Who cares to go first, dogs?" asked King K after a short silence.

"I'll go," muttered Frankly, edging through the small crowd and towards the pipe. With a grunt he jumped up, and into the pipe.

He was being sucked down, but suddenly the pipe turned and he found himself going upwards, turning slightly, and going up again. There was a sudden rush of cold air, and Frankly's teeth began to chatter.

When he was out of the pipe, he found himself in a corridor-like room very different than the one had had just left.

Everything was frozen. Ice covered the water that surrounded the stone pathway that lead to the end of the room. Several pipes were sticking out of the wall, which must have been used for water transporting, because there was ice sticking out in the shape of falling watter. The pipes overhead had icicles sticking on the bottoms, and behind Frankly he saw were several steps that lead to another pipe, which was the only one untouched by ice. Frankly could see that it lead straight upwards.

He was too busy observing the scenery that he didn't take much notice of King K and Jimbrey's arrivals. They joined in the sightseeing as the rest came in one by one.

"Man, this must have been some place before it all froze up!"

"I'll say. Hey, look, an empty floating box."

"What d'you imagine it was used for, J-dog?"

"Probably some upgrade thingy, I've seen those before…"

"Oy!" called Grubba loudly, getting everybody's attention. Pointing at the pipe the steps lead too, he said, "What d'yeh boys reckon?"

Bandy Andy eyed it.

"I'd say this leads to Shiver City, all right," he shivered. "Why else would everything here be… well… _frozen?_"

"My thoughts exactly," said Jimbrey, joining him. "Righto, one at a time again?"

"Sure, whatever," muttered Grubba.

Soon enough, they were indeed where they expected to be – Shiver City.

Shiver City consisted of several wooden buildings, each with at least two stories each, except for the Toad House that was to the right of two other buildings in their area. They looked around in awe.

"Wow, look, penguins! Haven't seen their kind before…"

Since everybody seemed so fascinated, Goombella came up with a plan.

"Hey, since we're all so interested, why don't we split up and have a look around before we continue looking for the treasure?"

"Sounds fine too me," muttered Andy. "I just want to get somewhere warm. I hate the cold."

"Don't be a sissy," taunted Jimbrey.

They all separated, and Jimbrey found himself inside the item shop with Andy.

"Hello," greeted the shopkeeper penguin. "Anything you'd like to buy today? We've got a Life Shroom, good for reviving; a Shooting Star, great for bashing enemies…"

"Do you have any tasty tonics?" asked Andy immediately.

"Er…" the shopkeeper said in a puzzling manner. "I can't say we do. We have Maple Syrup, though –"

"Maple Syrup?" Andy repeated. "Eh, good enough for me. We'll take two."

-

King K remained outside, and decided to wander around until he saw something that piqued his interest. It didn't take long for that to happen, as he found himself on the small wooden dock beside a partially frozen lake.

The lake looked as though it had been frozen, but smashed in a certain area; there was ice in some places and big holes of water elsewhere; there was also thin ice in certain parts. King K observed the lake, apparently confused.

"Yeah, it's weird, isn't it?" said a voice behind him.

K turned. Standing there was a rather cute pink penguin, obviously female, wearing a hat similar to the green penguin patrol guard walking nearby. Long, blonde hair stuck out from under it, flowing gently with the wind.

"Name's Katelyn," she said, shaking King K's hand with a little difficulty. Nodding towards the lake, she said, "Yeah, some overweight guy pounded it a while ago. I remember seeing these three toad girls screaming and crying about it. Wanted to go ice skating, or something. Wasn't that right, Jerry?"

The green patrol guard, who was walking past, turned upon hearing his name.

"Aye," he agreed. "I remember having to ask them to leave later, right after investigating that so-called 'murder' of the Mayor."

"The Mayor was murdered?" asked King K. Katelyn laughed.

"No," she replied. "He slipped and fell, I heard. Hit his head on the table."

"Aye," said Jerry again. "There was a note, said 'Herringway' on it. Turns out it was a present for the guy. That note was for him. His wife freaked out, though."

"I see," K muttered.

"Nothing to worry about nowadays," Jerry sighed. "Gets kinda boring after a while. But, I suppose it's better than murder and mayhem."

He waddled off.

"He seems… nice…" K said uncertainly.

"He's just grumpy," Katelyn explained. "Boredom gets to some people, I've heard."

"You have no idea," said K.

Katelyn smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you around."

-

Grubba got a little unwanted attention as he explored Shiver City. He heard passerby mutter things as they stared at his massive shape, saying things like "Man, he's huge" and "I hope he's not Bowser."

Only one voice caught his eye as he headed towards the city exit that lead into Shiver Snowfield, and it was high and squeaky, and rather rude.

"Hey, tubby! Where's the wide load?"

He looked down. Below him was a baby koopa that looked as though he had just hatched out of his egg and decided to keep the shell; half of it was used as pants and the other half was used as a hat. He must have had guts to insult a guy at least ten times bigger than him, so Grubba gave him credit for that.

"Who're you?" he asked.

The baby koopa sneered. "What's it to you?"

Grubba leered down at him. Then, without warning, he reached out and grabbed him with his hand, using only two fingers.

"Respect your elders, _kid._ Now answer me."

The koopa kid struggled. "Arrrgh! Okay! Fine! My name's Junior Troopa!"

Grubba dropped him; Jr. Troopa fell harmlessly into the snow.

"Much better. What's your story."

Jr. Troopa brushed snow off of him, glaring at the large clubba.

"Bleh! If you must know, I used to work for Bowser."

Grubba suddenly got an idea.

"Bowser, eh? Must've been something."

"It was," Jr. Troopa said dreamily. "He had this big castle, and it was… hey, why do you care, huh?"

"I assume you fought this… Mario fellow?"

Jr. Troopa gulped.

"Er, yeah," he said uncertainly. "Kicked my shelled hide way too much, that's for sure. That's why I gave up and came out here. Nobody bothers me much here, and I get to sleep in the warehouse," he added, pointing to the large building closest to them, which had three floors and a small watch tower post on the roof that served as a fourth. "There's a nice comfy bed in there and everything."

"Must be nice," Grubba said. "Kinda sad how you were beaten by Gon – I mean, Mario, so many times."

Jr. Troopa was suddenly angry again.

"Shut up! YOU try facing him, fatty!"

"Hey, he defeated me, too, but he's not the concern here –"

"I said _shut up,_ stupid! I don't have time for this! I'm going –"

The patrol guard, Jerry, noticed Jr. Troopa screaming and came over.

"Something wrong here?" he asked, concerned.

Before Troopa could say anything, Grubba picked him up and covered his mouth with a single finger.

"Nah, me an' the kid's just having a… well, a talk."

Jerry gave him a dull look.

"I see," he said briskly. "Well, keep it up that way and I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Won't happen again," grunted Grubba. "G'day, sir."

He walked off, still covering Jr. Troopa's mouth, and entered the Toad House, where he dropped the small koopa onto the bed.

"_What's your deal!" _yelled the ill-tempered kid. "I don't need this crud!"

"Shut up," Grubba snapped. "Listen, I've got an offer for you."

"Take that offer and shove it up your –"

"Shut up!" Grubba repeated. "Hear me out, okay?"

Impatient but obviously interested, Jr. Troopa propped a pillow against the bed stand and leaned against it, waiting.

"Good," Grubba said. "Okay, there are these chumps I'm travelin' with, see, we're lookin' fer… treasure. But I want it all for myself. Yer gonna help me get… well, get rid of 'em. Then we can split the treasure once we find it."

Jr. Troopa looked delighted at the sound of treasure.

"Sweet! Who are these chumps?"

"Some goombas, a yoshi and a few fighters."

Jr. Troopa faltered. "Fighters?"

"Don't worry, if Shiver Mountain is as bad as I think it is there'll be plenty of ways to get rid of them there…"

"Probably," Jr. Troopa hesitated. "Okay, fine. I'll do it."

"Good boy," said Grubba darkly. As he turned, he saw the door open, with a toad standing there.

"Oh!" he said, startled. "Do you guys need to spend the night?"

"No thanks, we were just leaving," Grubba said. Silently he motioned to Jr. Troopa, who jumped off the bed and followed him out without putting the pillow back in its rightful position.

-

Frankly and Goombella, meanwhile, had gone straight to the Mayor's house. Upon seeing them, his wife seemed rather nervous to let them in.

"Er… new in town, are you? Well… I don't know it… uh… oh, come in, come in."

Confused, but not showing it, both of them stepped inside curtiously. The Mayor, an aging, gray penguin, looked delighted to see them, as though he were greeting relatives.

"Welcome!" he said cheerfully. "Newcomers, are you? Step into the living room, come on, now."

They went into the back room, which was very cozy. Waddling over to the carpet, the Mayor stood by the fire pit, where a warm fire was crackling merrily.

"I do apologize about my wife," he said. "She's been rather nervous about guests ever since… well… never mind that. What brings you to my fair town?"

Frankly cleared his throat.

"Well, sir, we're here to find a treasure…"

The Mayor blinked.

"Treasure? In Shiver City? I should think not, old boy…"

"Well, not in Shiver City," Goombella said immediately. "It's somewhere in Shiver Mountain."

The Mayor still didn't seem satisfied. He turned and stared into the fire.

"The mountains, you say…"

"Yes," Frankly answered.

The Mayor turned back to them, suddenly smiling again.

"Well then! That explains a bit. But, if you _are_ looking for treasure, riches and all that, there is a place that might be…"

"Yes?" Goombella asked, interested.

The Mayor hesitated.

"Well… lots of us fear it, not many have gone there and survived, but… it's a place called… the Crystal Palace."

There was the crash of breaking china; his wife had obviously heard him.

"Crystal Palace?" Frankly repeated. "I've read about it. Heard it's dangerous."

"It is," the Mayor confirmed. "Guarded by ferocious clubbas and beasts. Recently, though, our last wandering adventurer defeated the head of the Palace, the Crystal King. Still, I wouldn't recommend going in there unprepared…"

"Don't worry, we're prepared," Goombella said bravely. "We've been through a lot of… dangerous things, as of late."

"Well then, I suppose you'll be fine, then," the Mayor said. Goombella could have sworn there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. But, it was forgotten when he smiled again and offered them to join drinking some tea with him.

"No, it's okay, really," Frankly refused politely. "We must be on our way now."

"Well, then I bid you good luck, good fellows," the Mayor smiled. "Come back sooner or later, would you? I always appreciate company."

From the looks of his wife as they passed her, she seemed to think quite the opposite.

As they went back outside into the cold, Goombella said, "He seems pretty nice, no wonder he's mayor."

"Hmmm," Frankly muttered, shivering from the cold. "Let's find the others. We'd better tell them what we've found out."

* * *

**Review Responses**

_A. Nonymous _– I doubt the bloopers will appear in this story, but you never know.

_WildGamer _– Mario won't be appearing in this story.


	20. Suspicion

XX

Bandy Andy and Jimbrey were still in the Item Shop, sipping Maple Syrup from small jars.

"20 coins down the drain," Andy moaned after a sip. "This stuff isn't _that_ good. And I've been on a leash with my money ever since I was disbanded from the Glitz Pit."

"It's not that bad after a while," said Jimbrey. "I didn't have it that easy when I quit. But I just stayed in Glitzville, made bets with some of the crowd on the Great Gonzales. I made enough money to settle me for life. I even got myself a place down at that Rogueport town… well… until that weird mouse lady claimed it was her shop."

He took another swig of syrup.

"I dunno, mate. I think maybe I should return to the ring?"

Andy's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yeah, you know. It's been inside me ever since we got this journey started. Got me my love for fighting back."

Andy shrugged. "If you say so…"

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Then, the door opened, and Grubba came in with a small baby koopa they didn't realize.

"Hey there, pards," said Grubba cheerfully, joining them.

"Who's that?" Jimbrey asked, eyeing Jr. Troopa with a somewhat icy stare.

"Name's Jr. Troopa," Grubba said before the kid could even open his mouth. "He's decided to join us! Ain't that a pleasure?"

"Uh… sure," said Andy.

"Er, Grubba?" Jimbrey said uncertainly. "Haven't you noticed how all of your partners… you know… die?"

Andy's face went rigid upon hearing those words. Taking no notice, Jr. Troopa looked from one to the other.

"Who are you chumps? You both look exactly alike!"

Jimbrey put his empty jar of Maple syrup down onto the table with more force than he meant to.

"Excuse me?" he said. "'Chumps?'"

"Just an expression," Grubba said hastily, shoving Jr. Troopa towards a different corner. "Mind if we… separate… for a moment?"

"No problem," said Andy, glaring at Jr. Troopa.

As soon as they were out of earshot, the two bandits put their heads together in a hushed conversation.

"I don't trust that little twit at all," grumbled Jimbrey. "Say… what's up with you? You look all… strange all of the sudden. Something wrong?"

Andy cast a glance over at Grubba and Jr. Troopa, who were talking quietly themselves in a different corner, before replying.

"You know how I was knocked out in that volcano, right?"

Jimbrey nodded wordlessly.

"And you know how I'm trying to remember something that… well, I can't remember?"

Jimbrey shrugged.

"Never heard you talk about something like that," he said cluelessly.

"Well… I can't," Andy finalized. "And I'm starting to think it was Grubba killing Cleftor."

Jimbrey was silent for a moment, but then he suddenly burst into abrupt laughter. The store manager shot them both an expression of puzzlement before returning uncertainly to a customer.

"You're crazy, man. That was just a bonk on the head."

"I can believe what I want," snapped Andy. "If you don't believe me, fine."

And he finished off his Maple syrup with one final swig. Meanwhile, over in Grubba and Jr. Troopa's corner, a different conversation was arising.

"Are those the fools we'll be tricking?" asked the koopa kid quietly.

"Uh… yeah, some of 'em," Grubba said nervously.

"You mean there's more? I thought –"

"I told yeh who they were, maybe if yeh'd pay some attention yeh wouldn't have to ask!"

Jr. Troopa fell silent, apparently dumbfounded.

"Listen… we may not be able to get rid of all o' those pards we're travellin' with, but where ever we're headin' can't be very safe, see. Whoever's leavin' those darn clues means business. And if we're not careful, we may be endin' up takin' a dirt nap."

Jr. Troopa gave him a look of disgust that plainly revolved around his accent, but remained quiet nonetheless.

"So… I s'pose we'll just wait here fer the rest to mosey on over –"

As he spoke, the door opened again and Goombella entered with Frankly.

"There you guys are!" said Frankly urgently, rushing over to Jimbrey and Andy. "Yes, you two come over here as well – hurry, Goombella – say, where's that King K fellow?"

"Hangin' out near the entrance," Andy responded dully.

Frankly's eyes laid upon Jr. Troopa. "And who are you?"

"Jr. Troopa," the kid koopa responded grudgingly. "You can me Junior, or something."

"I see," Frankly said thickly, his eyes meeting Grubba's with a look of curiosity before continuing. "Anyway, we've found out where the clue is most likely to be, and that's –"

"The Crystal Palace," Goombella finished.

"_Don't interupt me, girl!" _Frankly snapped. "Nevertheless, she's right. It's up in the mountains, and from what the mayor told us, it isn't a safe place."

"If it's safe enough for some bloke to leave clues in it, then it's safe enough for us!" said Goombella hotly.

"Yes, yes," said Frankly, as if he had ignored her. "Somebody should go fetch King K."

"I'll do it," Jimbrey offered, and in a few moments he returned with King K by his side.

"What's up, dogs?" the golden-shelled koopa asked immediately. "You found out where the next clue is, right?"

"Yes," answered Frankly. "It lies in the Crystal Palace, which is up in the mountains somewhere. Where were you, anyway?"

"Uh…" King K hesitated. "Well, I was talking to this… uh, girl, and…"

"Is K.P. Pete getting his groove on?" Bandy Andy asked in a singsong voice, his bitterness suddenly gone.

"Shut up!" K said furiously, blushing. "It's not like that, you –"

"Enough of that," interrupted Frankly irritably. "We need to focus on getting up the mountains."

"I think I know something that can help!" King K spoke up. "The girl, yeah, she's a resident of this place, so she might know –"

"Go get her," ordered Frankly. "She could be of help, yes."

King K left. During all this Grubba and Jr. Troopa had been quiet, but then they were given a reason to speak.

"So, what's your story?" Frankly asked, having turned in Jr. Troopa's direction.

Grubba nudged Jr. Troopa with his foot. Casting an irate glance at the big clubba before responding, Jr. Troopa said "Well, I was born a while ago, actually, and… I sorta… went places."

"I see," said Frankly suspiciously, but then King K returned with Katelyn and his attention was turned away towards other things.

"Pete tells me you guys need help getting up the mountains," the pink penguin said.

King K, as if embarrassed to hear his actual name, kept silent at her side.

"Well, yes," Frankly replied. "We're trying to reach the Crystal Palace."

There was a silence amongst the shop; it appeared that the manager and his customer had heard him and they had both stopped what they were doing to listen.

"Crystal Palace?" asked Katelyn, confused. "Why on Earth would you want to go there?"

"We're… um… looking for something there," said Frankly, noticing the manager and the customer eavesdropping. "We have reason to believe it will be… worth our while."

Andy and Jimbrey exchanged glances, and Grubba coughed, but Katelyn appeared to not have noticed this.

"Well… if you say so…" she said with a shrug. "I can show you some ways up the mountain, but I haven't gone very far myself, so I won't be exactly sure where Crystal Palace is..."

"Oh, that's all right," said Frankly pleasantly. "Any help is appreciated."

Katelyn smiled.

"Okay, then, I guess… follow me?"

She headed for the door, and the rest followed her out quietly. The whole time, the manager and the customer had been eyeing them.

* * *

**Notes and Review Responses**

_WildGamer_ – I'm afraid I'm approaching the more serious side of the story, so something like that wouldn't really fit in, I'm afraid. As for PM1 Characters, I doubt I'll have any room for what's currently planned to add them in. Sorry.

_Peachrocks_ – K and Andy trust Grubba because they believe he's changed for the better. But he hasn't, really… but they don't know that. Although Andy's getting suspicious. And I think this chapter might answer your question about why Andy hasn't asked about Cleftor… before, at least.

_Lord of the potatos_ – Sounds interesting, I'll check it out sometime.

_Smith_ – You're just crazy. ;)

**Author's Note**: _I'm just saying this once again to make sure, but In case any of you guys get curious to why I'm not updating as often, please check the Important Updates section of my profile to understand more of the whole story. Thanks._

Cheers to all of you,

SFR


	21. Look the Other Way

XXI

It seemed much colder outside when the group of adventurers left the Item Shop. Shivering, Jimbrey wrapped his arms as tight as he could around his body.

"Is it just me, or is it really cold?"

Frankly gave a sarcastic snort.

"Yes. I believe it's cold when it snows."

"Shut up," Jimbrey mumbled. "You know what I mean."

Meanwhile, King K had re-engaged in conversation with Katelyn.

"So… how many people exactly have gone up Shiver Mountain?"

Katelyn gave a puzzled look up at the mountain. "I'm not sure. Never did keep count… but the only one noteworthy was a fat plumber man."

"Gonzales…" King K said to himself. "Man, I'm probably crazy or something, but for some reason I keep getting reminded of that guy."

Katelyn cast a curious glance at the koopa.

"Who?" she asked.

K shook his head. "Nothing."

"Are you guys mountaineers?" Katelyn asked. "Those seem like the only kind of people who'd bother going up here. I heard Crystal Palace was ravaged recently."

It was K's turn to be curious. "Ravaged? What do you mean?"

Katelyn stopped for a moment. "I mean, it's been emptied out. I guess I might've used the wrong word to describe it," she added with an innocent laugh.

They stopped at the base of a large icy wall with a single hole in it. It was shaped like a large doorway, big enough to fit an averagely-sized boulder. Lined in two rows of three were snowmen, each wearing identical red and orange striped scarves and pans atop their heads that most likely resembled hats.

"This is it," Katelyn said, indicating to the opening with her head. "That opening appeared a while ago. It happened around the same time as the plumber man, I think… come to think of it, I don't think anyone else ventured up there until after the plumber man left."

Before any of the group could say a word, she suddenly made a snapping noise with one of her fins. "Oh! Before I forget! There's also Starborn Valley thataways."

She pointed down the path with her fin. "It's a little bit of a walk, but you'll be there in no time. Lovely place."

"Will it help us out with our treasure problems?" Frankly asked.

"Not sure," Katelyn said uncertainly. "Can't really help you with that, I'm afraid. But there's a chance it could be there too, I suppose…"

"Foolish," Bandy Andy muttered. "I mean, come on, a Crystal Palace is more likely to…"

"We don't want to take that chance," Frankly said sternly. "We'll have it better off if we split up."

"Again?" spat K irritably in the bitter cold. "Dude, do you remember what happened last time we did that?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Frankly responded, turning towards the mountain opening.

"It's no problem," Jimbrey said quickly. "Me, Andy and K will just go for the Starborn… thingy… and we'll leave the mountain to the rest of you."

"Sounds fair enough," said Serge. "Come on… we should get moving."

"Wait a minute," protested Grubba, out of spite from the cold. "How come all the fighters get teh go the ol' easy route?"

"Uh…" Jimbrey paused. "You know what? You'll be fine."

"Good luck, all of you," Katelyn said, as cheerily as possible, as the group parted and again formed two separate groups. After waving she turned and headed back in the direction of Shiver City.

"Hey, K," Andy spoke up after a minute. "Is it just me, or have you been speaking more and more like a regular person recently?"

"Uh…" King K hesitated.

"He's right, you know," Jimbrey said. "You've become more civilized lately. Or were you just trying to impress the young lady Katelyn?"

"Uh… er… I… well…" K sputtered. "Well, why didn't you guys go up the mountain? Huh? Answer that!"

"Nothing to do with fear, really," Jimbrey claimed. "We just want more of those Maple Syrup drinks. Right, Andy?"

"We did? …oh, yes. We did. Not very tasty, but rather addictive, that stuff."

-

The single, twisting pathway that lead the travelers farther up the mountain was packed with random stairways that went either up or down – but so far they had only encountered one that went down. They were quickly relieved by two more that went up, and then a third one that appeared before them upon reaching the top of the second.

"I'm already tired," Jr. Troopa whined. "Can somebody carry me or something?"

"Sure, hop on my back and enjoy the ride," Serge snapped.

"Really?" Jr. Troopa asked just out of all his hope and tiredness.

"No," Serge snapped, throwing bitter reality back at the small baby koopa. "Just haul it on. We'll only carry you if you collapse."

As Jr. Troopa slouched back behind them with Grubba, Frankly stepped up beside the firey-tempered yoshi.

"Come now, I can't say I approve of that."

"What?" Serge raised an eyebrow. "Come on, I'm just making the kid a man… at an early age… well, to be honest, I don't really know all the facts about koopas when they grow up."

Giving out a sigh, Frankly just trudged along.

When they reached the top of the third stairway, they found themselves in a more open area – there were two separate paths, one that had a downwards stairway that seemed to lead to a dead and, and another that was connected by a large portion of ice. They walked over it, careful not to slip, and climbed up another upwards stairway. Only this time, when they reached the top, a surprise was waiting for them.

As Serge (who reached the top first as he was in front) climbed the last step onto more snowy ground, a mace swung out of nowhere and smashed right into his snout.

Letting out a single cry, the red yoshi was flung crashing back down the stairs. The only one who wasn't able to get out of the way in time, which in this case was Jr. Troopa, was hit by his body and they both collided with the ground at the bottom.

Goombella, who had been right behind Serge, screamed "It's an attack!"

At the top of the icy stairs stood a large and bulky white clubba. Brandishing its mace, the huge creature raised the weapon over its head with both hands in an attempt to flatten the young goomba student, but she was already a step ahead wiser. Dodging to the left, she leapt up and gave a nasty headbonk move against its forehead.

With a grunt, the clubba blindly swung the mace this time, but with the assistance of Frankly Goombella was able to trip it with her small foot. It flung backwards, its hands grabbing the air feebly as it dropped its mace, and landed on it's back with a thud.

At this point Grubba had reached the top of the stairway himself, leaving no sign of regard in caring if Serge and Jr. Troopa were okay. As the white clubba stood, its eyes locked on grubba and it seemed to freeze at the sight of him.

Goombella cast a suspicious look between them both.

"Do you know each other?" she asked.

Grubba didn't move for a moment, but then shook his head.

"No. No. I don't. I think maybe he's just choked to see a different kind of his people here."

"Well, that's that," said Frankly grumpily, as if he didn't care. "What do you suppose we should do with it?"

Something was different about the clubba now. Its eyes no longer showed anger. They showed fear. Noticing this, Goombella spoke again.

"Is it… afraid of us?" she asked.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the stairway, Serge and Jr. Troopa were struggling to get one off of the other. They weren't harmed physically; just in pride.

"Get off me, you little freak!"

"You get off me!"

"Let go of my saddle!"

"Stopstopstopstop! You'll break my shell!"

"You'll have more broken things than that if you don't get off my back!"

"Shut up, you stupid reptile!"

At last they rolled apart from each other. Jr. Troopa was angry, but compared to the look on Serge's face he was enjoying his time up on the mountain.

"What was that freakin' thing?" Serge snarled, furious. Looking up, he saw Grubba at the top of the stairs and began stomping up. Jr. Troopa, realizing how angry the yoshi just was, decided to keep his distance.

When Serge reached the top, he saw the clubba sitting surrounded by the rest of his partners. Standing beside Grubba, he glared at it menacingly.

"So, this is the little freak who decided to jump me," he spat. "A clubba. Not only that, a white clubba. I've heard they're really rare."

And then he noticed the fear in its eyes. It was nothing like he had seen before. Serge froze for a moment. And then, he began to laugh.

"It's afraid! It's freakin' afraid of us! What a hoot! Not so tough now, are ya?"

He began approaching it mercilessly. By then Goombella was beginning to see the wrong that was soon to come.

"Wait a minute," she said. "Come on, now, Serge, relax…"

Serge turned on her, his eyes burning.

"_Don't tell me to relax!"_ he screamed. "I was hit in the face! That… that _thing_ hit me in the nose! I think he broke it, too!"

Grubba hadn't moved at all. He couldn't stop looking at the white clubba, helpless as it was, its watery and fearful eyes gazing sadly at its surrounded enemies. It cowered at the sight of Serge as he came closer.

"Yeah, that's right," Serge mocked. "Scared now, ain't ya? Just like the little children of our village, when they were attacked by vile slime just like you!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Frankly said loudly. "I've never read of such nonsense –"

"You can't figure out everything from a book, you four-eyed old-timer!" Serge retorted. "What I'm talking about happened three months ago! And nobody had written anything about Lavalava for almost four years running!"

He turned back to the clubba. "I saw it. Three months ago. A band of those jungle monsters raided our village and went for our children. Me and Oliver and the other guards were only able to save four of them."

The clubba looked up at him, saying not a word.

"That's not so bad," Goombella said in an attempt to calm him down, or at least cheer him up. "I mean, there never were that many more –"

"We lost two kids," Serge said, his eyes now filled with tears. "Two. That may not seem like a lot for Toad Town, but for Yoshi's Village that's a price we couldn't afford. And all because some rotten scum wanted to have some fun!"

"And that's this guy's fault?" Goombella yelled, shocked. "Get some common sense, Serge! He's probably only here because –"

"Because _what?"_ yelled Serge, as if expecting an answer. "He's still here even though his little Crystal King was defeated and he had no purpose in life other to loot and plunder every person that came along here?"

"Not that many people came along here," Frankly protested. "Don't be stupid. It's not his fault. He's probably stupider than those goons who attacked your village. He doesn't even look like he can talk, for goodness sakes!"

"Maybe not," Serge breathed. "But I'm not taking any chances."

Jr. Troopa was at the top of the stairs now. He was looking up at Grubba, who had moved his eyes to face Serge now.

Grubba then knew pity. He knew it the moment his eyes laid on that clubba. And not only that, it was one of his own kind cowered there at the mercy of a ferocious yoshi. One of his own people.

All of the recent past events, combined with what was going on now, was too much for Grubba's mind. Grubba was indeed driven very well near insane. He just didn't know what to think anymore.

"Forget about it, champ, huh?" he sputtered, on the verge of crying. "Just let him go."

Serge had stopped moving. Panting, heavily, he towered over the clubba, who in returned stared back up at him with beady eyes. They still showed fear.

Slowly, Serge began to turn away. He began walking slowly.

"Come on," Frankly said softly. "It's okay. Come on…"

For a single moment there was a hint of relief in Grubba's feature. But it wasn't to last.

Letting out a wild yell, Serge suddenly turned back around and charged the clubba, driving his foot directly into its face. As it was smashed back against the ground, Serge began kicking it senseless, each time with another scream, screams that made him seem almost like a different person… almost like a demon.

After the fourth kick, Serge stepped backwards. He was breathing heavily.

The clubba was on its side now, motionless. There was a single, bloody lump on its head, which was slowly oozing down its face. The mace lay forgotten a few feet away.

"My Lord," Frankly said. "Is it… dead?"

"It isn't moving," Goombella said weakly.

The cubba's foot twitched. Serge snorted.

"Serves him right," he said. "Villians like this one are never up to any good. Good rid…"

He stopped.

Standing there, farther down the path, was a small clubba infant, its skin also white. It couldn't have been any bigger than a slightly overgrown mushroom.

"It's a kid," Serge said slowly. "That thing was protecting its kid."

Nobody moved now. Nobody could say a word but Serge, who then fell to his knees, the realization of what he had just happened coming to him.

"Oh my God," he cried. "What have I done?"

Nobody could move. Not Frankly, or Goombella, or Grubba, or even Jr. Troopa, who only stood silently watching expressionlessly.

"It was protecting its freakin' kid!" Serge sobbed. "And I killed it! All because… all because of…"

He fell silent, and then buried his head in his arms. His world was slowly falling apart.

When Frankly finally moved to comfort him, Serge wrestled him off and staggered over to the fallen clubba.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I didn't know…"

Frankly went over to him again. This time, Serge didn't protest.

Grubba had gone over to the baby clubba. It hadn't moved from its spot. All it could do was stare up at the massive form that stood before it. Then, slowly, it waddled up to his leg and did something nobody was expecting by then.

It hugged him.

Yet again Grubba froze.

"Daddy," it squeaked.

After this everybody else froze.

Serge looked up slowly. He had stopped crying. Instead, he stood up and brushed himself off.

"We should keep moving," he said.

Frankly looked at him as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?"

"I said," Serge repeated. "We should keep moving."

And without another word he began continuing down the path. He didn't even look at Grubba or the small clubba child.

Frankly looked hopelessly around.

"Well… I guess…"

And he and Goombella were on their way also.

Grubba was still looking down at the infant. When it let go of his leg, it stepped back and looked up at him.

"Daddy," it said again.

"No," Grubba told it.

And then he picked it up and nestled it in his arms. Soon enough it had fallen asleep.

Grubba looked up at the sky as he had done after leaving Forever Forest. And then he slowly followed the rest. Jr. Troopa was in his wake.

"This is a whole pack of nuts," the koopa kid muttered to himself, shivering. "What the heck did I agree to?"

But, seeing as he had no other choice now, he continued along his way after Grubba.

Maybe it was just her, or maybe it was based on facts, but deep down Goombella personally thought that out of all the people to have a breakdown, Serge was the one with the least amount of reasons to.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I noticed several days ago that it was this story's one-year anniversary, so on a five-day weekend I figure I may as well get off my ass and do something productive with it. Enjoy the new chapter, folks. Also, don't forget to keep checking my profile for Important Info updates._

_Thanks again, and still not dead,_

_- SFR_


	22. Shiver Mountain's Rage

XXII

"Orin, I don't like this."

"Greg… shut up. You're usually calm about everything. What's up with you lately?"

"It's this place, Orin… I don't like it. And the guards… the guards might kill us if they spot us."

"The guards are all asleep, Greg. Now shut it and help me find a place to put this."

"It doesn't matter! Let's just leave it here and get out while we can!"

Greg and Orin, the two pianta syndicate members with improved speech, were both inside the Crystal Palace already, in a small room just south of the entrance hallway. In Orin's hands was the next clue. With them was the Fahr Outpost bob-omb, Ivan Bomberfield.

"How do we know they'll find it here if we just drop it and leave?" the red-skinned female asked.

"Who cares anymore? How do we know they aren't dead?" Greg asked furiously, fiddling with the buttons on his Hawaiian shirt. "Look, either they're dead or we will be. Just leave it here so we can get out."

He sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. "This place scares the willies out of me. Did you see those mirrors? They aren't like regular mirrors, that's for sure…"

Ivan simply muttered his agreement. "Da. Not what it seems…"

"Shut up!" Orin snapped again. "Okay! Fine! We'll leave it here. It'll be your fault if boss chews our heads off, and _boy_ will it – "

She never got time to finish, because at that moment the door was burst down. Two white clubbas brandishing their maces appeared in the doorway.

"There they are!" yelled one. "I _told_ you I saw them sneaking around when I woke up!"

"Let's get 'em!" said the second.

Orin stood up and glared at them. "Just try us, you freaks!"

-

"Wonder how the rest of our chums are doing?"

Bandy Andy, unaware of what had really happened with the rest of his friends like his traveling colleagues beside him, rubbed his hands together and blew air on them.

The snow was falling much harder now – it seemed like a storm was coming. Either way, it was colder and mistier now than it was before.

"They'll be fine," Jimbrey said. "They've been through worse, I'm sure."

"That Crystal Palace sounds like a doozy, though," King K muttered, looking back at the towering mountain. "And if it's at the top of _that_ thing, homes, then…"

"Quit it," Andy interrupted. "If you don't put much thought into it, everything'll be fine."

"You sure sound confident about it," K mocked, indicating at Andy's monotonous tone of voice.

"Quiet," said Jimbrey suddenly. "See that ahead?"

Something was coming out of the mist towards them.

"What is it?" asked Andy.

King K strained his eyes. "I can't tell…"

As it came closer it grew into a hulk of blackness. K stuttered.

"It's… getting… bigger…"

Jimbrey realized what was about to happen.

"It's attacking! Get out of the way!"

He pushed Andy and dove out of the mysterious beast's path. Andy fell beside him. K, meanwhile, dove the other way.

As it came into sight its appearance was visible – it was a big bulky monster, that was for certain, but it looked like a floating purple ghost with small squinty pink eyes and a much larger mouth. It's arms hung limply from both sides. It spoke with a deep, booming voice.

"NO ONE SHALL PASS HERE," it roared. "TURN BACK OR WE… ER, I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" K snapped at it.

"HMM?"

It turned to face the Koopa.

"YOU DARE DEFY MY WORDS?" it yelled. "YOU WILL PERISH!"

And then it charged head on for him. K quickly receded into his shell and flung himself out of the way. He skidded on the snow. The monster, meanwhile, quickly stopped at looked around.

"COWARD," it hissed. "COME BACK HERE SO I CAN DESTROY YOU!"

Andy and Jimbrey had appeared behind it. They looked at each other, nodded, and then quickly charged it from the rear. Hearing wet footsteps behind it, the monster turned and two pairs of feet met its face. It let out a roar as it was knocked backwards.

"FOOLS!" it screamed. "THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE END FOR YOU…"

K came spinning back in his shell and smashed right through it. There was a burst of purple gas and the monster suddenly exploded. Out came a large number of strange little stars that faces.

"Run!" one of them squealed.

They all fled as quickly as possible in the direction the three travelers were heading. K came out of his shell, stood up, and brushed himself off, while Andy and Jimbrey stared off in the direction the little star people had fled.

"…what just happened?" asked Andy.

"I'm not sure," King K replied. "But that was a piece of cake!"

"After them!" Jimbrey yelled.

They began running at full speed.

-

They found themselves in a place completely different than they had been expecting.

It was some kind of valley with many short cliffs stacked on top of each other, at on the top of them were three larges identical in every way except in color. There were inhabitants of course, some of them along the likes of toads and the mysterious hooded magicians, but among them were more little star people similar to the ones they had just seen.

One of the hooded men, with a large whitish-blonde moustache, who was closest to the entrance, saw the trio as they suddenly stopped in their tracks and began looking around in surprise. There wasn't any snowstorm here, but light flakes drifting sleepily from the sky.

"Oh… welcome," the magician said. "My name is Merle… welcome to Starborn Valley."

"Starborn Valley?" repeated Jimbrey, dumbfounded.

"Yes…" Merle said. "This is where the Star kids are born. When they are old enough, they rise into the sky and go to Star Haven."

"Star Haven?" Andy asked.

"…yes…" Merle said again, losing patience. "It's a long story, but I think maybe you ought to share yours first."

"Oh… um…"

King K piped up, "We're travelers, on our way to find some treasure."

"Original," Merle muttered sarcastically. "There is no treasure here that will be meant for you."

"No, listen… we've been to several places already, looking for clues that bring us to somewhere else. Our last clue brought us to Shiver City – the mayor said it would be likely that it was up in Crystal Palace, but since there was another path we figured we'd see what was down it."

"Mmm…" Merle said, bemused. "I understand. Well, nobody's left a clue here either, or else I'd have known about it –"

"Merle!" came a childish voice.

They turned. One of the star kids rushed through the air to join them.

"Sparkle's throwing snowballs at me!" it whined.

"Now, kids…" Merle started.

"Did not!" interrupted a voice.

A second star kid joined them, followed quickly by a third.

"Excuse me…" said Merle.

"Dim's lying!" the second one yelled.

"Merle, I was there, Sparkle didn't do a thing!" the third one said.

"Shut up!" screamed Dim. "Why do you two have to pick on me! WHY?"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Merle.

The three fell silent.

"Listen to me, you three," Merle snapped. "Behave, or I'll send you back into the Toad House with no hesitation! Understand? Dim, Sparkle, Brighton?"

"Yes, sir," the three muttered simultaneously.

"Then off with you!"

They quickly floated off. Clearing his throat, Merle turned back to the three visitors.

"Dim?" Andy couldn't help but ask. "Ironic name for a star, isn't it?"

"It's his nickname," Merle explained. "It's supposed to be funny that way… anyhow! I assume you ran into the kids when they were in the form of Monstar?"

"That big ugly purple ghost at the entrance?" Jimbrey asked. "Yeah, we ran into that. Not really that hard."

"It's just supposed to scare off intruders," Merle said. "Not really a fighting thing, but sometimes it provokes people enough. Sadly the kids are never sure about new faces."

"And what about the snowstorm?" inquired King K. "There's barely any snow falling here."

"Oh, that? That was merely an illusion."

"A… wha?"

"Yes," Merle nodded. "These star children do learn quite a bit in the process of growing, let me assure you."

"…huh," said Jimbrey, looking back. It looked perfectly clear back the way they came.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't matter if you stayed for a bit," Merle said with a shrug.

King K looked at Andy and Jimbrey, who seemed to have no argument against the idea. He turned back to Merle.

"Well, sure, I'm sure it won't be a bother. Everyone else is probably doing fine…"

-

Everyone else, however, was not doing all that fine. They had continued on past three stone alters, with uninteresting items in them like pebbles, up to where they found something that made them forget about what had happened just a few minutes ago momentarily.

There were three colossal stairways made entirely of ice. The first, before them, went to the right. The second went up to the left, and then the third faced the right again. They couldn't see what was at the top.

"Well…" Serge muttered, as if nothing was wrong. "Let's get cracking."

And he went up first, Frankly and Goombella after him, with Grubba and Jr. Troopa in the rear.

Grubba was still fondling the little white clubba infant. It was dozing gently in his arms. Grubba tried his best to maintain his balance on the slippery steps so that he wouldn't wake him. Or drop him, for that matter.

"I've got to say," said Grubba after a minute. "This has gotta be the cutest dern thing I've ever laid eyes upon."

Goombella glanced at Serge, who looked like he was trying his best to ignore the large clubba.

"It _is _cute," she admitted. She heard Serge give a snort.

"Yer darn tootin'!" Grubba said. "What about you, Professor? Whadderya think?"

Frankly looked like he didn't want to give his opinion on anything. Nevertheless, he tried.

"Well… ehm… it's little," he said.

Grubba looked down at it again. It looked so peaceful…

They had reached the top of the first stairway, and they were starting to ascend the next one when another white clubba, dozing in the small field the first stairs led to, opened it's eyes and saw the intruders. He quickly jabbed the butt end of his mace into the snow to help him stand up, yelling.

"Hey! Who do you think you guys are - ?"

Then he saw the infant in Grubba's hands.

"Oh…" he said, sitting back down. "Big Dan lost his kid again, huh? Whatever… just take him up to the palace. Dan'll come back sooner or later. I thought you guys were the rest of those intruders who came by earlier."

They exchanged quick glances, but hurried along.

"I don't like the sound of this," Goombella said.

"There must be a community living up there, or something," Frankly muttered. "Hard to tell whether they'll be hostile or not, though."

Halfway up the second stairway they heard a giggle.

"Look! The little feller's awake!" Grubba said cheerily. "Hello there!"

The infant wiggled around in his arms, trying to grasp the concept of where it was.

"That's so cute," Grubba beamed.

Serge, taking in a heavy breath, went on from the second stairway to the third. They had to be more careful now because since there wasn't a higher set of stairs there wasn't any wall of ice to block their fall, should they slip.

"He takes on his Uncle Grubba," Grubba continued.

Serge suddenly paused. Goombella almost bumped into him.

"Serge, what - ?"

Serge turned around and faced Grubba, who's face went cold upon noticing this.

"Give me the kid," he said plainly.

Grubba didn't believe his ears.

"What?"

"Give me that kid."

"No!"

"Give him to me."

"Serge, no…" Goombella said sadly.

Serge stepped through Goombella and Frankly to stand face to face with Grubba.

"I'm not letting you touch him!" Grubba snapped, holding the kid back defensively, who was starting to look confused.

"I won't ask you again, old man."

"He's not… _old man?_"

"_Give him to me!"_

Serge swiped out with his hands. Grubba tried to stop him, but Serge already got ahold of what he wanted. The infant let out a loud bawl of pain as it was violently wrenched out of Grubba's grasp.

"No!" Grubba yelled. _"Don't you dare hurt him!"_

But Serge didn't do anything to it. As he looked down at the infant, it whimpered, staring back up with its small eyes. Then it quietly rolled up in his arms.

Serge starting going back up the stairs.

But just then, there was a rumble.

They paused.

"…did you guys hear that?" Goombella asked.

Another rumble.

"I felt that one," Grubba said, looking around.

Frankly gave an inquiring look. "What is it?"

It began to rumble again… but this time it wouldn't stop.

The white clubba on the field below got to his feet again in a hurry.

"AVALANCHE!" he yelled. "GET SOMEWHERE SAFE, NOW!"

In a confused attempt, they all tried to figure out which way to go. Over the side they could see large amounts of snow falling.

"COME ON!" screamed Serge. "UP THE REST OF THE STAIRS, HURRY!"

The was a violent quake, and they all stumbled. Serge reached the top of the third stairway in a flash. Grubba rushed past Goombella and Frankly and joined him. They both encouraged the two goombas.

"Come on! Just a little more!"

Frankly, old as he was, was panting heavily as he climbed the next step.

Then there was another quake…

The ice before him cracked. He stumbled, letting out a cry, as he started to fall backwards.

Goombella turned.

"Professor Frankly!" she yelled. She turned and tried to help him.

It all seemed to happen so slowly.

All of the sound had drained out of her ears.

For a split second, Frankly seemed to hang there in midair as Goombella rushed towards him. It looked like he was trying to say something to her. Then, he fell over the edge and plundered down, down through the abyss, until he was out of sight.

* * *

**Review Responses**

_A. Nonymous_ – Thanks, happy holidays to you too. And in response to your previous review, yes, I'm sure you've mentioned it at least once. :P As for Grubba, yeah he's pretty much lost it by now if he hasn't already.

_Peachrocks_ – For some reason I think sarcasm fits in Frankly, I guess that's why it works out for him... oh well. Thanks for the review!

Everyone else, please review or keep reviewing! Reviewer input is one of the things that inspires me to keep going on a story.


	23. Crystal Palace

XXIII

"NO!" Goombella yelled.

The sound came back as quickly as it had gone. The rumbling was as loud as ever. Everything shook so fast there seemed to be two or three of things.

The snow had reached them at that point – some of it went over the stairs, but a lot came bursting through the ice wall below them, covering everything below from sight.

Serge had rushed forward to grab her.

"We have to get out of here!" he tried to yell over the noise. "Come on, Goombella!"

"NO!" Goombella shrieked. "HE'S STILL ALIVE! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

"There's nothing we can do!" Serge screamed.

Grubba fell against the icy mountain wall. He strained to keep himself standing against it. Jr. Troopa had fallen on his back and couldn't get up.

Serge pulled Goombella back and they both fell into the tunnel the stairs (and a very short path) had lead to. Ironically the tunnel had no roof, so they could see just fine.

Struggling, Goombella rushed back towards the ice stairs, but Serge got ahold of her foot.

"I'VE GOT TO HELP HIM!" Goombella wailed. "HE'S GONNA DIE IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING! LET GO OF ME!"

"Goombella, it's too late!" Serge yelled.

"Get some sense, yer goin' crazier than a cleft!" shouted Grubba.

After what seemed like a year, but in reality was actually a minute, the rumbling stopped, the snow stilled, and everything went calm except for a certain goomba student.

"He can't be dead!" wept Goombella. "He can't be! What… how will we…"

Serge comforted her in his arms. He wasn't sure what to say – the meaning of Frankly's loss had just hit him.

Grubba straightened up. Seeing Jr. Troopa rolling around, he helped the tiny koopa up as well. Then he looked around.

"Where's the kid?" he asked.

Serge looked up.

"Where's the kid?" Grubba asked again, more frantically as he began searching the area for the small infant with his eyes. "Wh… where'd he go? Where'd the little guy go?"

Serge looked back down. Grubba felt sick to his stomach.

"But… fuh… wha… ooohhh…"

Grubba fell back against the wall, turned to face it and began weeping also.

"You guys are all wusses!" Jr. Troopa yelled. "I'm sick of all this! I'm _also_ getting the heck out of here, right now!"

But escape seemed impossible at the moment, for as he turned around he found himself facing an armed group of White Clubbas. There was a loud crack as the butt end of a mace smashed Jr. Troopa's head, and the koopa kid fell back unconscious.

Grubba quickly stepped away from the wall facing them, and Serge stood up ready to fight. But Goombella stayed put.

First there was Goombo, and the things he said to her right before his death… Goombamme, whose fate was still unknown to anyone… and now Frankly. None of them were left now, nobody except Serge, Grubba, a band of fighters and a small baby koopa remained to help her, all searching for a treasure that might not even exist. What had they died for?

Noticing the odd group, the clubbas lowered their maces. The first one looked out at the damage through an opening in the tunnel wall.

"Joe…" he said.

"Who are you guys?" a second, the one who had knocked Jr. Troopa out, demanded, his eyes locked on Serge.

"We're travelers," the red yoshi answered shortly. "We're searching for a treasure."

"Treasure?" a third clubba repeated with an obnoxious voice. "There's no treasure here… none for you, at least. Besides, this whole place was turned upside down by a fat man a while ago."

"I heard," Serge said bitterly.

"If there's no treasure, there's at least a dang clue," Grubba panted, his eyes still wet. He rubbed at them, adding, "There haven't been any papers left here lately, has there, pard?"

All the clubbas exchanged glances.

"As a matter of fact," the third one said importantly. "We caught three strangers trying to leave something about half an hour ago."

"Really?" Serge asked.

"Yeah," said the second clubba. "Come on, get inside and we'll explain…"

"Wait a minute," the first one said worryingly, halting movement. "What about Joe and Big Dan?"

"They're probably fine," disregarded the third clubba. "Come on, people."

"But Big Dan's got a kid!" the first cried. "We can't just forget about them! They might be hurt!"

"He's right," the second one said. "Husk, you take everybody up. Me and Alex'll go look for them."

The first clubba, Alex, said "Thank you! I sure hope that little kid's okay… Big Dan should name him sometime soon, y'know? He doesn't seem like the fatherly type of person to me…"

The third one sighed, picking up Jr. Troopa and slinging him like a rag doll over his back. "Okay… move, guys!"

Serge helped Goombella up. As the first and the second clubba set off, Grubba opened his mouth to say something. He hesitated. Then he shut his mouth and quietly followed the rest up the tunnel to the entrance of the Crystal Palace.

-

From the outside Crystal Palace looked like a dull gray building. As they trudged up the stairs, Serge and Grubba took notice of the mirror right next to them.

"Whoah!" Grubba said. "Is… is that what my hat really looks like?"

"Yeah… our mirrors are kinda weird," Husk muttered as he searched his pockets for the door key. "There's a way to get on the other side, but I haven't looked much into it. Just try not to look into them much, or you'll get confused fast."

He inserted the key into the door lock, turned it, and simply pushed it open.

"After you," he said.

They slowly entered, looking around.

-

The inside of Crystal Palace was much different from the outside.

The walls were blue with a small number of gray stars in all sizes painted over. The floors were a deep purple, and the left wall was a mirror. It reflected everything – except for a few people. Grubba could plainly see that there was a group of clubbas he could see in the mirror but not standing on their side.

"GHOSTS!" he yelled.

"Can't you hear, idiot?" Husk said, cuffing him behind the head. "They're actual people. They're on the other side of the mirror… or _behind it. _It's not just a mirror, it's a window, too."

Grubba rubbed his aching head irritably. "My mistake."

Husk had put Jr. Troopa on the floor next to them. With Goombella still by his side, Serge asked, "So where are those 'strangers' you caught earlier?"

"Oh, them," Husk said carelessly. "There were three of them. One got away, I think, but we were able to catch the second one… we're still looking for the third. He's still here, we know that for sure."

"Where's the second one?" Grubba asked, sound as if he'd regret it.

Husk merely pointed, and Grubba saw what he hadn't noticed before.

Lying in the far corner of the hall was one of the large yellow piantas. This one appeared to be wearing what used to be a Hawaiian shirt; it was but reduced to tatters now. There were bruises and cuts all over him, topped with a nasty bump on his head. He lay face-down, motionless.

Goombella, stricken with emotion as she was, gasped.

"Is he… dead?" she asked fearfully.

"That's the price you pay for coming unannounced…" Husk muttered. "Or uninvited. Of course, there's an exception on your part."

There was a sudden cheer, but it sounded distant.

"We found him!" came a voice. "Get in here, quick!"

"Sounds like the real deal," Husk said. "You three wait here."

And with that he disappeared through the door to the right.

-

The snow from the avalanche had reached as far as the base of Shiver Mountain. Of course, most of it had gone over the large wall serving as an entrance the seven snowmen had once guarded, but even the small passageway had been blocked off by snow.

A small number of village people had gathered outside the town to see what had happened. Katelyn the pink penguin was included amongst them.

"What happened?" asked one of them.

Jerry, the green-skinned patrol guard, looked upwards at the mountains.

"Must've been an avalanche," he muttered. "That can be the only explanation for it. Hasn't been in avalanche here, though, for… ages!"

"Crimney!" one penguin exclaimed suddenly. "What's that, over there?"

Out of those who strained their eyes, Katelyn was the first to clearly make out what it was.

"Someone's under the snow!" she said.

Jerry quickly rushed over. "Pinter, help me out!"

A stout young penguin guard wearing a brown hat identical to Jerry's waddled over as fast as he could. With his help Jerry began shoveling out snow from the large pile that had been made. The body of an aging goomba was soon pulled out. Katelyn gasped upon recognizing him.

"I've seen him! He was with those others who went up to Crystal Palace! Oh, I hope they're all okay…"

Jerry checked his pulse.

"He's still alive… everyone, clear the way! Pinter, help me carry him, we're going to the Toad House right now!"

* * *

**Review Responses**

_A. Nonymous_ – The ninjis are the mysterious hooded people with magic powers, right? Like Merlon, the one who powers up your partners in PM2. If I'm mistaken about them, please tell me.

To anyone confused about why Serge wanted Grubba to hand over the infant in the last chapter, since I didn't explain through the story I'll explain here – Serge wanted the infant because he felt he had to repay the child for killing it's parent by taking care of it. Plus, Grubba was starting to annoy him. Of course, that's a minor factor, haha.


	24. The Big Mystery

XXIV

When Jr. Troopa came to, the first thing he felt was an immense, throbbing pain in his head. He let out a moan.

"Owwww!" he wailed. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Calm down," Grubba grunted. "You're fine. We're in friendly territory."

Jr. Troopa repeated the words as if Grubba was stupid. "Friendly Terr – _then why was I knocked out, fella, huh?"_

"Shut up," Serge muttered. "They're friendly _now,_ so just keep your trap quiet and they won't decide to attack us again."

Jr. Troopa's voice fell. Instead of making a comeback he just irritably rubbed his aching head.

"Well…" he said after a minute. "What's happened, anyway?"

"Well," Serge recapped. "We found this place, and we were told that some stinkin' thieves or whatever had broken in. That's one of them over there…"

When Jr. Troopa noticed the body of Greg lying motionless at the corner of the room, he flinched.

"They found another one of them in there," Serge continued, gesturing towards the right door. "I suppose we'll find out what's behind this in a minute… they might be the ones leaving all those clues for us."

Goombella suddenly took off her helmet. Inside it was a small flap with a zipper. Unzipping it, she took out a bunch of folded pieces of paper – all the previous clues they had found. She looked through them all silently, memories of their quest already coming back into her head.

**Your first clue is hidden in the castle. Look for your next clue in Forever Forest. Your next clue lies in Lavalava Island. Your next clue lies in Shiver Mountain…**

Well, here they were. Shiver Mountain. Who was behind all this, anyway? Was their quest really over?

Her thoughts were cut off as the right door opened.

Husk, the obnoxious clubba, came through first. Two more followed, and then a fourth came carrying an injured Ivan Bomberfield with one hand and a crumpled piece of paper in the other.

"A Fahr Outpost bob-omb?" said Goombella.

Ivan was thrown to the ground before them.

"Your clue-maker," Husk snorted. "He told us everything."

"Everything?" Grubba blankly repeated, not following.

"Why don't you tell them for yourself?" said Husk, turning to the bob-omb. "I'm sure they'd love to hear your story… unless you've been lying to me?" he added suggestively, prodding the ground dangerously close to Ivan with his large mace.

The bob-omb cowered.

"No… no lie!" he sputtered. "I tell… I tell all."

Serge, Grubba and Goombella gathered around. Jr. Troopa merely stood beside them, trying to look uninterested but curious anyhow.

"I… I work with Pianta Syndicate," Ivan said brusquely. "They… charge me with mission to spread rumor of treasure."

"…rumor?" said Serge shortly.

"Da," said Ivan. "Rumor of…"

He fell short.

"So what you mean to say," Serge began, starting to pant heavily. "That we've been journeying, adventuring, dying for… nothing?"

There was silence.

"Da," Ivan finally said. "Nothing. All fake. Syndicate look for real treasure."

There was another silence.

"Wait," said Grubba. "So there IS treasure, right?"

"Da," Ivan repeated. "Treasure real. Fake… path fake! Da! Da, you guys set on fake path."

"So this syndicate has been leading us the wrong way…" Grubba deduced.

"Wait a minute!" Goombella suddenly cried. "Pianta Syndicate…? That would mean Frankie's involved, wouldn't it?"

"Frankie?" Serge said. "…oh, yeah! Isn't he the new Don of that weird joint?"

"Yeah," Goombella said. "We're acquainted, I'm sure we could get inside and… ehm… ask him about it."

"Are you crazy?" Grubba shouted. "Look, even if he's a pard of yours or not, he's a syndicate leader. There's bound to be trouble."

"We've gone this far, haven't we?" Goombella said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Husk cut in. "Can somebody please tell me what's going on here?"

"Long story," Goombella said flatly.

"So, this supposed treasure must be somewhere we're not supposed to be," Serge began pondering. "But where?"

Husk took the crumpled piece of paper the fourth clubba had been holding. "What's this thing say, anyway?"

He flattened it out and looked at it closely. There was a small bloodstain on it. He read aloud:

"**Your next clue lies in Dry Dry Desert."**

"Well, it's obviously fake, just like the rest," Grubba muttered. "That won't help us none…"

"Like I said," Goombella suggested. "Our best chance right now is to just head back to Rogueport and pay the syndicate a visit. Frankie's a nice guy, Serge, I'm sure he's willing…"

"I don't care," Serge snapped. "That guy is responsible for the death of my friends! I'm not gonna let that go by forgotten…"

"I understand," Goombella said. "Haven't you considered how many friends _I've_ lost?"

Serge was quiet.

"Yes," he said. "I'm sorry, Goombella."

"In any case," Husk said loudly, interrupting. "You guys don't have any business here anymore. And you," he added threateningly to Ivan, "You should be glad we don't rough you up like your pal over there right now. You read me?"

Ivan nodded, quaking.

"Da…" he stuttered. "We… we leave now. Go to Pianta Syndicate."

"Leave," Husk snapped. He turned to Serge, Goombella and Grubba. "I'm sorry this couldn't have been a better visit for you, but then again, we don't usually allow visitors in the first place. Good day to you."

Not sure what to say, Serge merely nodded to him and saw his way out. Goombella and Grubba followed after saying their quiet goodbyes, escorting Ivan away from the dangers of his clubba captors. Jr. Troopa, clearly not protesting to the thought of leaving, quickly headed out without saying a word.

-

As they set off down the front steps of the mysterious Crystal Palace, Ivan tried going into details.

"So I go to Rougeport," he said. "I meet syndicate agent, I taken to big blue leader. He tells me I go with two other guys to… places. Leave big papers around for chumps to follow… er… sorry.

"So we do it for while, it get boring after a while, but when we come here we caught. Da. One, big red one, got away. Let me tell you, this bob-omb won't be doing syndicate business anymore, no sir."

"Well…" Serge sighed. "I suppose we'll be finding out for ourselves soon enough."

"The big mystery, though," mused Goombella. "Where's the treasure at? And what would the syndicate need it for? Lastly… why? Why go through with all of it? Why do all of this? Why do _any _of it?"

"You know how it is with powerful people and what they want," Serge muttered. "More power. And then there's the deal of making it clear to the people…"

"I suppose," Goombella muttered.

They descended the ice stairways in silence. Upon reaching the bottom of the first set, they met with the two clubbas who had gone out as a search party.

"How'd it go?" asked Serge.

"Not so great," the first said.

"We found Joe and Big Dan," the second, Alex, stuttered. "They're… they're both dead. But Big Dan looked like he was… really hurt. D'you think he was beaten against the rocks or something?"

"I don't know," the first clubba muttered.

"Did…" Serge stammered, trying to overcome a fresh wave of emotion. "Did you find the kid?"

Alex shook his head sadly. His accomplice patted his back and they both started to head back to the palace to give the bad news. Goombella, Ivan, Jr. Troopa and Grubba started down the second set of stairs, Grubba glaring at Serge as he passed. Serge stared into space miserably for what seemed like hours before he followed.

-

Getting out of Shiver Mountain territory was almost difficult. Half of the third stairway was buried in snow, which meant they had to dig when they reached a tunnel. They mostly used Ivan's bob-omb tactics for that.

After blowing their way through the first tunnel, they were fine until they reached the next – which lead to the entrance. It was about three times as long, so in addition to Ivan blowing the snow up Goombella, Grubba and Serge tried simple digging. Jr. Troopa didn't have the strength to try.

After an hour or so, when Ivan was taking a break from exploding, Grubba lost his ever-growing temper.

"Stupid snow!" he yelled. "I've had enough!"

He charged it head on… and burst right through it.

"AAH!"

He fell onto a small mound of avalanche snow and that was it. They were out.

"Thank the stars!" cried Serge. "I was almost gonna freak in there!"

"I thought were never gonna get out of there," panted Goombella. "It was hard to breathe in there!"

"Da," Ivan agreed quietly. "Difficult."

As they recollected themselves, on pure coincidence King K, Bandy Andy and Jimbrey had been going right along the path beside them.

"Whoah!" Jimbrey said, looking up at the ice wall that blocked the mountain. "What happened?"

"Was there an avalanche or something?" King K asked, noticing all the piled snow.

"And where's Frankly?" inquired Andy, looking amongst his friends. "And… who's this bob-omb?"

It was hard for Goombella to speak; she was tired. She slowly walked up to King K and looked him in the eye.

"Swear to me," she panted. "Swear to me that we will _never_ split up again."

And then she started down the path to Shiver City. Shrugging, Grubba, Serge, Jr. Troopa and Ivan started to follow. K exchanged glances with Andy and then Jimbrey. The explanation would obviously have to wait.


	25. Relaxation

XXV

Katelyn, the pink penguin, noticed instantly as the regrouped band of travelers entered Shiver City. The Glitz Pit fighters all looked perfectly fine – but it was the sight of the rest that startled her.

Goombella, Grubba, Serge, Jr. Troopa, and Ivan Bomberfield (to whom she had no clues about his identity) were all scratched, bruised, and weary. Their appearances were ragged. They looked as if they had been journeying without rest for days rather than just a few hours.

The green penguin patrol guard, Jerry, also took immediate notice upon their arrival. Adjusting his fuzzy brown official's hat, he went with his partner Pinter to question the adventurers.

"What has happened up there?" he demanded. "We noticed the avalanche… is everything all right?"

"Not as well as we'd hoped," Goombella said warily. "Please, let us get to the Toad House and we'll explain everything…"

"Erm… the Toad House…" Jerry showed hesitation in his words. "Well… why don't we go into the Shop instead? It'd be much too cramped for everyone to fit inside that toad house…"

"I suppose so," Goombella replied.

"Come on, guys," spoke up Serge.

They all quietly trudged single-file into the item shop, Katelyn observing them with extreme concern in her eyes.

**-**

A few minutes later they were all comfortably seated inside the shop at the little tables that had been set up. Nobody had said a word. Goombella looked at her fellow travelers before beginning.

"So… where should I begin?" she asked. "We went up Shiver Mountain. Everything was fine until… well… we encountered a clubba."

Serge and Grubba suddenly turned away. Both looked as if they never wanted to remember the incident again. Noticing this, Goombella decided to skip a little ahead in her story.

"After that, we kept going… and on our way up this ice stairway, the avalanche started. Almost all of us were flung over the edge. Professor Frankly fell to his death."

Jerry and Pinter exchanged nervous glances – they didn't know how they were going to tell her.

"When we reached the tunnel that lead to Crystal Palace," Goombella continued, "We were attacked by a group of more clubbas. However, we were able to convince them we weren't hostile, and we told them our situation – the treasure hunting and all that – and they told us that they'd caught some people trying to leave a clue behind in their palace."

She was now mainly speaking to King K, Bandy Andy and Jimbrey, as Jerry and Pinter didn't know too much about the records of their journey.

"One of them was dead. The second had apparently gotten away. The third one is this bob-omb you see sitting right here."

She indicated to Ivan, who became very suddenly uncomfortable with the way she had introduced him.

"Wait a minute!" K snarled, glaring at Ivan. "If he's one of those chumps settin' us up with clues, then what's he doing here with us?"

"Please let me finish," Goombella said softly.

K regained his senses and leaned back in his chair. He was still eyeing Ivan intently.

"Ivan here had been working with the Pianta Syndicate," Goombella resumed, amongst the reactions of her friends. "He told me everything. This whole adventure had been almost a complete scam – except that the treasure is real. We've just been led in the wrong direction."

"Pianta Syndicate?" Jimbrey sputtered. "Those… those dogs! I should've known they were up to no good! Why didn't I see this coming?"

"None of us could have," Andy responded bitterly. The others were silent.

"It isn't your fault," Goombella said to Jimbrey. "Or K's, or Andy's, or Serge's, or mine, or anybody's! We had our hopes up for that treasure. And you know what? We're still gonna get it."

"Are you nuts?" asked Jimbrey. "Just how are we gonna do _that?"_

"We're gonna go to the Pianta Syndicate's hideout first thing when we get back to Rogueport," Serge said, taking over for Goombella. "Me and Goombella know their new head, Frankie. We might be able to reason with him."

"And if we can't?" asked K.

"…I don't know," Serge admitted. "All in honesty, I don't know."

"I don't either," Goombella said. "But I do know one thing: I'm not gonna give up just like that. We didn't lose our friends and quest this far all the way for nothing – I'm gonna get the treasure I journeyed for, one way or the other. By force if I have to. Who's with me?"

Serge immediately stood. King K was next. Then Grubba stood.

The rest got up all at once. Even Jr. Troopa stood, although he looked reluctant.

"I totally swear I'm gonna regret this," he muttered inaudibly under his breath."

"So we're all in on it, then," Goombella said, looking from one of them to the other. "We're all together until the end."

"Until the end," Serge repeated.

"Until the end!" they all chanted.

Jerry and Pinter both looked very awkward as they stood listening to this. The item shop manager looked even more awkward – he didn't know what on Earth was going on.

"When are we gonna leave?" inquired Andy, determined.

"Right now," Goombella answered, shifting out of her chair.

At this, Jerry cleared his throat. They all turned to look at him.

"Pardon my saying so, miss," he said politely. "But I think perhaps most of you should rest before doing something like that."

Goombella turned back to her friends, and for the first time realized the conditions they were in.

"…of course!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, guys, I was _totally_ unaware of how hurt we all are –"

"Don't worry yer purdy little head 'bout it none," Grubba reassured. He looked back at Jerry. "Where should we sleep, pard?"

"The warehouse should be big enough for all of you," Jerry said, thinking. "Yeah… Pinter, you've got the warehouse key, right?"

"Yeah," Pinter responded. "I keep it in my office desk dr–"

"Don't tell everyone where it is, fool!" snapped Jerry. "Go and get it!"

Pinter nodded off his hat to him in a salute and quickly waddled out the door.

**-**

After another few minutes they were all inside Shiver City's warehouse. The bottom floor was spacey enough, with all the supplies and boxes stacked up against the back wall. A large stairway led to a second floor. A spring had been positioned on it's side beside a few bookcases, and a ladder came down from the small tower that on the roof of the building.

"This should suit most of your needs," Jerry said as he led them inside. "I'll have the Toad House maid take care of your meals. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Nothing at all," Goombella replied, more cheerful than she was a few minutes ago. "Thanks a lot, sir."

"Please… call me Jerry," smiled Jerry.

The door was shut they were by themselves now.

"Man…" King K sighed, laying on the floor next to a small sleeping bag that had been set up. "I can't believe what this has come do, dogs…"

"You don't say dog anymore, remember?" teased Jimbrey.

"Shut up!" K snapped.

"It's hard to believe for me, too," Goombella muttered. "It just… I really wish things had happened differently… I almost wish none of this had happened at all. None of us would be in this situation, we'd all go on living our lives, the people who lost their lives would still have them… that's just the way life goes, I guess…"

"Well, we wouldn't be living our lives, that's for sure," snorted Andy.

"What do you mean?" Goombella asked.

"The Glitz Pit's going through… some bad times," Andy explained dully. "Jolene hit rock bottom on some contract with the RIC and they've cut off funding. A lot of fighters got early retirements, if you know what I mean…"

"Except Master Crash," Jimbrey added in.

"'course," K mumbled.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired," Serge grumbled, not taking kindly to the news. "I'll sleep upstairs."

As he grabbed one of the sleeping bags and headed upstairs, Jr. Troopa found a small corner and had dozed off into a quiet sleep. Goombella, Andy, and Jimbrey each took the rest of the sleeping bags. Grubba, due to his size, didn't take one of the sleeping bags but instead got comfortable in an armchair.

"I'll sleep upstairs, too," Jimbrey said. "Have a good rest, you guys… something tells me we're all gonna need it."

"Yeah," Goombella quietly agreed. "Have a good one, Jim."

Ivan, who had been keeping to himself beside the door, finally spoke up.

"I'll be in tower," he decided. "Keep watch… just in case."

Goombella nodded, watching him go upstairs. "I understand. Try to catch some rest."

"Da," came Ivan's voice from up the stairway.

Goombella rolled her sleeping bag out and snuggled into it, while Andy did the same. Complete silence took over for a while before Andy heard Goombella's muffled voice.

"Andy?"

Andy turned over on the floor, opening his eyes. "Yeah?"

"D'you think we could get the Glitz Pit back in business with that treasure?"

Andy smiled. "Without a doubt."

"Good… that's good…"

She yawned and pulled herself into the sleeping bag and out of sight. Andy found himself to be incredibly tired all of the sudden. His eyelids drooped and shut, and blackness overcame his sight as he went into a deep slumber.

**-**

When Goombella woke she was surprised to find out they had slept all the way through the night into early morning. When she poked her head out of the sleeping bag she found that most of her partners were still asleep. She decided that maybe she would go to the tower and see how Ivan was doing.

Quietly pulling herself out of the sleeping bag, she tiptoed her way past Andy's sleeping bag, where he lay snoring softly in his sleep. When she reached the stairway, she raised her foot and softly pressed against the first step to see if it would squeak or not. She repeated the process for almost each step.

When she reached the second floor, she saw Serge and Jimbrey both also asleep in their own bags. Quietly she climbed up the ladder (with a little trouble) and peeked out into the tower.

Ivan Bomberfield was still awake, staring silently out into the dark morning horizon as snowflakes drifted lazily down from the sky. The sun had not come out yet. He must have been deep in thought.

Goombella reached the top of the ladder and stepped up onto the tower's floorboards, making her presence known. Ivan shifted a little, but then relaxed.

"Hey," Goombella said quietly. "How're you holding up?"

"Fine," Ivan replied simply. "Da, fine."

"That's good," Goombella muttered. She began watching the horizon with him. The town had such a peaceful look to it.

"Lovely sight, isn't it?" she asked, looking around. "Almost makes me forget about what's going to happen…"

Ivan said nothing.

She turned to him. "Did you ever regret working with the Syndicate before now?"

Looking thoughtful, Ivan replied. "Da. Plenty of times. But I did jobs because it pay good. I'm not rich bob-omb."

"I see…" Goombella said. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Ivan looked hesitant. "It… it not bad sometimes, though. Jobs not all bad. Just delivery and such… da. And sometimes the people nice to me. Treat me like friend. Like… family."

They both fell silent. Far off in the distance, the first glimmer of light was starting to appear.

"It's such a shame things have to turn out this way…" Goombella said, her eyes teary.

Ivan was aware that she was crying.

"Da," he responded.

They stood together in the tower, as the blissful town of Shiver City remained peacefully silent under the morning darkness. Somewhere, up in the sky, a single star gave one last sparkle before disappearing into space, waiting for the next night to come upon them.


	26. Remembrance

XXVI

"Weren't those sewers exciting?"

Goombella blinked.

"Huh?"

She looked around. She was in some sort of luxurious city – there were two fancy, two-story houses, separated by what looked like a loading and unloading platform for passing trains. The grass was as green as can be, and the brick pathways that cut through them, bordered by white bricks, were the most dazzling purple.

"Poshley Heights?" Goombella mused aloud. "This isn't Shiver City… why am I here?"

"I said, weren't those sewers exciting?"

Goombella turned to the source of the voice.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

It was Goombo.

Goombo was standing not four inches away from her, and he was staring directly at her.

"This can't be!" Goombella thought. "Goombo's dead… isn't he? Then why is he standing right in front of me? He looks as anxious and observant as ever… although… he does look a bit younger…"

Goombella tried to speak, to say something, but she couldn't. However, an all-too familiar voice behind her said something:

"I thought they were very dangerous, actually."

She turned, and things became even more unbelievable.

"That's me!" she screamed.

Indeed, Goombella was staring at herself. It was almost a mirror image… save for the fact that the Goombella she was looking at was a little shorter, and she wasn't wearing the U Goom trademark helmet, but a simple cap over her head.

"Is this… is this a flashback?" Goombella asked herself.

Her questions trailed off as Goombo spoke again.

"Aw, come on! You know it was cool!"

The younger Goombella kicked at the grass. "I guess it was. But I hear a lot of bad people lurk down there."

"Oh," Goombella realized, stepping away. "I guess they can't see me…"

"That's why Frankly's such a genius. He must've found a safe route… man, he knows a lot about these places, doesn't he?"

Young Goombella nodded. "He sure does… gosh, I really admire Professor Frankly. I'm hoping to get into his Advanced Study classes at U Goom so I can travel around more with him. Like real expeditions instead of little field trips like this."

"Same here," Goombo smirked. "It sounds like fun. I mean, granted, there'll probably be a lot of stress involved…"

"Yeah," young Goombella attempted a shrug. "But it'll be worth it, y'know? I'm willing to suffer. Good things come out of it. You'll see."

"I bet I will," Goombo agreed.

"Goombella! Goombo! You two get on over here with the rest of the group!"

It took Goombella a minute to realize that Goombo and the younger her weren't the only two people there. Turning once more, she saw a small pack of goomba students, with none other than a younger Frankly in the front.

"We haven't got all day!" Frankly called out. "Come along, now! We don't have much time before we have to head back to the school!"

Frankly turned to a much younger, official looking goomba carrying a ruler. "I must say, Miss Goomley, your students do have an anticipating spirit amongst them."

The teacher laughed. "Please, Professor. It's because you're here. Half the time they try to sleep in my class, believe you me."

As young Goombella and Goombo rejoined the group, Goombella stared off as they departed down the path.

"Miss Goomley?" she said in awe. "This must be back when I was a senior in high school…"

Ever more curious, she followed them down the path.

-

"Now, students, this is a place I particularly like in my frequent visits here. Say hello to the Poshley Sanctum!"

The goomba students looked up at the large, impressively built structure as they stood at the giant stone steps before it.

"It's… huge!" said one.

"I've never seen anything like it!" exclaimed another.

"How many of us could fit in there?" asked a third.

"Now, now, children, calm down," Frankly said with a laugh. "There's only one person who can answer that… and his name is…"

The double doors to the sanctum burst open, and out came a blue penguin wearing a bright red bow-tie and a tweed cap, with a magnifying glass held by one of his fins.

"Hello hello, glorious goombas!" he called out rather expressively. "My name is Pennington, and I own this sanctum you gaze upon. Come, let's waste no more time waiting, come on in! What are you waiting for?"

"One at a time, please!" yelled out Miss Goomley, but it did no good. The excitable students piled into the sanctum at an alarming rate. Pennington was almost trampled.

"Alright, easy now, easy now!" he said in his loud, eccentric voice. "My friends, save that kind of energy for the sanctum's main attraction!"

The students, who were all gazing around the impossibly large room they were now in, all turned to the far end of the room, where a single pedestal held up a beautiful bronze star-shaped crystal.

"…you mean the sanctum's _only_ attraction," remarked one student, whom Goombella recognized as Goombamme.

"Erm… well!" Pennington said. "Aren't we excited? Let's get a closer look!"

The other students began to realize that the crystal star was the only thing in the sanctum, save for the big windows, some green banners and curtains, and the incredibly realistic painting behind the pedestal. Nevertheless, still curious, they trotted down the green carpet behind Pennington.

"Now this thing is a wonder," the penguin was saying. "_This_ is the reason people visit Poshley Heights, folks… the incredible CRYSTAL STAR!"

The students gathered around it in awe.

"It's… amazing…" Goombo said.

"I can't believe my eyes!" cried another.

"Why is this the only thing here?" Goombamme snorted.

Miss Goomley smacked him on the head with her ruler.

"You should show better manners, young man! You'll never get into Frankly's Advanced Study class with an attitude like that!"

Goombamme sulked. "Yeah? You don't know if I want to or not!"

"You wrote your 'Biggest Dream' paper on it, remember?"

The other students began to laugh at the sight of the embarrassed Goombamme.

"Now, now, kids, you shouldn't laugh," Frankly said sternly. "It's good to have a big goal in life. Don't you all have one of your own?"

The students immediately stopped laughing and started looking guilty.

"I can see why you're such a success as a teacher," Miss Goomley commented.

"Thank you, Miss Goomley," Frankly said with a smile. "Now, back to why we're here."

Seeing it as his cue, Pennington stood up straight. "Ah! Yes! Well… any questions?"

"Is that a real crystal?" Goombo asked.

"It is indeed, my boy!" Pennington said confidently.

"I've heard rumors that this is actually just a red herring," the younger Goombella said. "Is that true?"

"Well… erm… no!" Pennington said uneasily. "That's… something more of a myth. This is a real crystal star, fellas! No joke!"

Conversations fell over the crowd.

"Look how dazzling it is!"

"I bet he polishes that every day!"

"I can see myself in it!"

"Alright, kids!" Miss Goomley called out. "We still have twenty minutes, so you can spend the rest of the time checking out Poshley Heights if you wish. We'll all meet here in twenty. Agreed?"

"Yes, Miss Goomley!" the students chanted in unison.

"Go on, enjoy yourselves!" Miss Goomley encouraged.

More than half the students were gone in a second, with Goombamme leading the charge. A few, young Goombella and Goombo included, remained inside to question either Frankly or Pennington.

"Why do you carry around that magnifying glass?" Goombo inquired, staring at what Pennington had wrapped in his fin.

"Why, don't you know? I'm a detective!"

"Coooooool," several students marveled.

Pennington obviously liked the attention.

"Why yes, I'm known as 'the penguin with the improbably large brain'! Why, back in my day…"

"Let's get out of here," young Goombella whispered to Goombo. "See you in twenty, Miss Goomley!"

As the two of them strolled down the cathedral-like hall of the sanctum, Goombella stood by watching them.

"This seems so real," she said. "It's like only yesterday… and it's so weird to be looking at yourself! Hard to believe I used to wear that hat, either. Yuck."

She followed them out.

-

"That crystal star thing looks so cool!" Goombo exclaimed, jumping around the grassy lawn outside. "I want to look at it again before we leave."

"You know that thing's just a fake," young Goombella muttered, sitting by the fountain.

"Well, even so," Goombo said, joining her. "It looks convincing enough to me." He turned to the fountain. "I really like this thing."

Young Goombella observed it. "It is something, isn't it?"

Goombo faced her. Then he got an idea.

"Got any coins?"

Young Goombella raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"They say that if you toss a coin into this fountain and make a wish, it'll come true."

"They also say that this fountain is deeper than the ocean," young Goombella remarked.

"Want to prove them wrong?" Goombo joked.

"I'm not gonna take that risk!" young Goombella laughed.

"Which is why the wish'll come true!" Goombo continued. "The coin'll go so far in, nobody can take it back out!"

Young Goombella smiled. "You're something else, Goombo. Alright, I'll do it."

They both jumped off the side of the fountain and stared into it. Goombella held up the coin. It shined in the sunlight.

"Make a wish," Goombo said.

Young Goombella flipped the coin. It landed into the water with a plop and disappeared. After a minute's worth of silence, Goombo spoke up again.

"So? What'd ya wish for?"

Young Goombella teased, "Hey, if I tell you, it won't come true!"

"Aww, no fun, Goombella!"

They laughed. Goombo shifted his feet, and said, "Hey, listen…"

Young Goombella, more comfortable, smiled and looked right at him. "Yeah?"

"I just want you to know… I think you're a really cool friend, and, uh… I'm glad I got to know you."

Goombella blushed. So did her younger form.

"Goombo! That's so sweet!"

She kissed him on the cheek.

Now it was Goombo's turn to blush.

"Aw, shucks, Goombella…"

Miss Goomley appeared at the steps of the sanctum. "Kids! Five minutes!"

Young Goombella's eyes flashed. "Race you to the top step."

"You're on!"

They ran off together, laughing. Goombella didn't have it in her to follow them this time.

"He… he really loved me…" she said. "I can't believe I never saw that."

Another voice was heard.

"Miss goomba lady?"

Goombella jumped.

"Huh? Who said that?"

Looking around, she saw no one. The voice sounded really close.

"Hello? Goomba lady awake?"

-

Goombella awoke with a start.

Shaking her head, she could feel it was cold already.

She was still up in the warehouse tower, but the sun was completely up now. She must have been more tired than she thought.

Looking down at her side, she saw Ivan Bomberfield staring at her intently.

"You fell asleep?" he asked.

Goombella was still a little startled. "I… guess I must've."

"Just making sure," Ivan explained. "Da… get enough sleep?"

"Thought I did," Goombella said with a laugh. "I'm okay now, though."

"Da," Ivan replied.

Bandy Andy's head appeared at the top of the ladder.

"Hey, you two. Everyone's awake now. We should be getting ready."

Goombella stared out at the horizon again.

"Just give me another minute or two, Andy."

Andy nodded respectfully. "Sure thing. Come on, bob-omb boy."

"I have name, know you," Ivan grunted, but he followed Andy down.

Goombella couldn't help feeling the tears come again.

"Goombo…" she said softly. "I know you're watching over me. I want you to know… I'm sorry I never realized it before. I'm sorry things couldn't be different. I just want you to know that, okay?"

And then she was gone, down the ladder into the warehouse, and the tower was lifeless once more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

You guys don't know how much it means to read such positive reviews on a story like this. Especially since I haven't worked on it in more than half a year… yeah, sorry about that folks.

That is one of the reasons I decided to finally update again. Check my profile for more information.

To those of you asking if you can copy and paste… I'm not sure exactly what you mean by that, but if saving it on your computer is what you mean, go for it. You probably already have at this rate anyway. Haha.

Peace,

SFR.


	27. One of These Days

XXVII

In its many years as a notorious city, Rogueport barely changed. It was always known as a dirty old town, festering with crime and corruption. The base of this said corruption was considered to be the Pianta Syndicate, but most of it also lay in the hands of the guardsmen – the supposed law and order of the town – whom, in their majority, never did anything to stop the syndicate, the reasons ranging from fear to just plain laziness. There were a select few, however, that attempted to keep the peace on a moderate level, and one of those few was named Dorff.

Guardsman Dorff made a living from catching criminals in the act; he claims it was the only decent thing for him to do when living in a town like Rogueport. Deep down inside, though, it was more than that. It truly meant something to him. It made him feel like he was making a difference… and he really was.

Dorff, along with his skeptical partner Rataz, were on a daily patrol when they encountered a face they rarely saw out in the hustle and bustle of the streets – Frankie, the head of the Piantas, tailed by his usual entourage of buffoons.

"Stand your ground, Rataz," Dorff said with a grimace.

Rataz looked at him, then at Frankie, clearly frightened.

"What are you doing?"

"Just keep quiet and let me do the talking."

Dorff placed the butt end of his spear on the ground in some sort of gesture of defiance as Frankie and his gang approached. Amused, Frankie decided to stop in front of them.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked with a courteous smile.

Dorff did not return the favor.

"What are you doing out here, Frankie?" he inquired menacingly.

Frankie laughed.

"Can't a simple bloke like me take a little walk once and a while?" he asked. "It's a bit cramped in my office nowadays. I like to stretch these ol' legs once in a while."

"Then why do you need all your friends?" Dorff asked him, gesturing to the three piantas behind him.

Frankie leaned in.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm a very powerful man," he whispered mockingly. "I don't want to be jumped by anyone… I'm sure you, as a guardsman, know more about the crime level here than I do."

Dorff wasn't amused. Losing the smile, Frankie stood up straight.

"If you're done with your little interrogation here, I'd like to carry on with my walk," he said simply. "There aren't any laws against that, are there?"

Dorff had no choice but to let him go.

"I'm afraid not," he said. "You watch yourself, pianta. One of these days we'll catch you in the act. You ever slip up… we'll be there."

Frankie laughed.

"I'm sure you will. Come on, boys. Vinny, Tony, Stubbs."

The three piantas at Frankie's rear quickly stood at attention.

"Sure thing, boss."

"I hear ya, boss."

"You da boss, boss."

"Seriously… call me Frankie. I'm sick of feeling like a dictator here."

They all strolled casually off, with Dorff watching them the entire way. Rataz gave him an uncomforted look.

"Why'd you do that for, Dorff?" he asked him. "You're just asking for trouble. You know that!"

"I'm a Rogueport Guardsman," Dorff muttered. "I got all that trouble as soon as I signed up for my job."

-

The door to the Shiver City warehouse opened with a creak, and Bandy Andy popped his head out. As expected, a light snow had begun to fall. Quickly, he pushed the door all the way open, and held it as his friends walked out one-by-one.

"I guess this is goodbye," Jimbrey was saying to Jerry, the patrol guard, as everybody checked to see what little belongings they had left were still with them.

"We'll meet again, I'll trust," Jerry told him reassuringly. "I'm sorry about your losses."

"Please… don't worry about it."

Jimbrey walked back over to Andy.

"We got everything?"

Andy gave him a look.

"Well, we've got some mushrooms, but mostly some empty pockets."

Jimbrey scratched the back of his masked head. "Well, we can buy some more stuff real quick at the item shop before we leave."

Andy cast a look at Grubba, who was busy talking to Jr. Troopa about something.

"Listen, can I talk to you about something?"

Confused, Jimbrey stepped aside with him around the side of the warehouse.

"Listen to me," Andy said sternly. "You remember Cleftor, right?"

Jimbrey reacted with disbelief, then sarcasm. "Oh, what? Who? Cleftor? Doesn't ring a bell… oh, right! Glitz Pit Fighter! Of _course_ I remember Cleftor! Why would you even bring him up at a time like this?"

"Look, just listen!" Andy said loudly, and then added with a hushed tone, "I think… I think Grubba killed him."

It took Jimbrey a moment to speak.

"What?"

"Back in the volcano, before I got knocked out, I saw him do it! At first I thought it was just a rock or something. It was Cleftor!"

"You're crazy."

"No, I swear! I think he was responsible for what happened to Goombo, too!"

"I'm not going to hear this!"

Jimbrey turned to leave, but Andy grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Please! Just hear me out!"

"This is nonsense!" Jimbrey argued. "Grubba's changed, for the better! He wouldn't do that after everything that he's already done! A guy like him needs a reputation to maintain!"

"He is out of his mind, Jim!" Andy said. "And all those people he was with were too! I remember at Boo's Mansion, I saw him talking to that weird boo guy, Igor or whatever. Now I _know_ that ghost didn't have any hint of kindness in him at all!"

"He's a ghost," Jimbrey said. "It's a little hard to show kindness when you're dead."

"It sure was easy for Lady Bow," Andy mumbled.

"Enough! Listen, whether Grubba did those things or not, this is hardly the time to worry about it. As soon as we sort out this whole… _damn_ treasure business… we'll talk him about it."

Quietly, Andy said, "It's gonna take a lot more than that, Jim."

"Yeah, well keep your mouth shut until then."

Jimbrey stormed away. Andy stood there, silently, for a few more seconds before Ivan Bomberfield poked his head around the corner of the warehouse.

"Andy bandit okay?"

Andy simply looked at him.

"I'm fine," he said blandly. "I was looking for something."

-

"Are we all good, then?"

Serge was strapping a backpack he had found in the warehouse, filled with all their separate supplies, onto his saddle.

"I guess so," Goombella said, looking back at the warehouse and everybody approaching them. "We'll be off in a few minutes, I expect."

"Before you go…" came Jerry's voice unexpectedly. "Goombella, right?"

Puzzled, Goombella responded with a "yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you in private."

-

The Shiver City Toad House was quiet and dark inside. The maid was out doing chores, but Jerry felt obliged to let Goombella in and see who was currently resting there.

"Professor?" she said weakly.

Indeed, it was Frankly, snuggled up in extra warm blankets in the bed. If you listened intently you could hear him breathing. Goombella didn't.

"Is he…?"

"Dead?" Jerry took a guess at what she tried to say. "No. But he's unconscious. We don't know how serious it is yet, but it's possible that he could be in a coma. We found him underneath a huge pile of snow after that avalanche."

The memories of that horrible moment flooded back to Goombella's mind, but she shook her head and they went away quickly.

"Is he staying here, then?"

"Until we can get him to a better place, yes," Jerry replied. "It's for the best."

Goombella nodded. "I understand."

She waddled over to the side of the bed, leaned over Frankly, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Professor," she told him quietly. "When I was a kid, you were my hero. You still are. You're everyone's hero. Please get better… for our sake."

And with that, she turned around and Jerry escorted her out. She was fighting back more tears.

The whole group was waiting for them when they came out.

"What's up?" King K asked them.

Goombella looked over at Jerry, who nodded, telling her that it was okay to tell them the truth. However, she turned back to them and said "Nothing. I thought I lost something and I was looking for it in there."

Surprised, but keeping quiet, Jerry looked away.

"I guess we should all get on goin', then!" Grubba declared, before anyone could say anything else about the matter. "Settle the score between those who've been foolin' us like some lab rats!"

"Yeah, let's go!" cried out Jr. Troopa impatiently. "I can't stand the cold here anymore! I'm gonna freeze in my shell!"

"Wait!!!"

They turned. Katelyn, the young pink penguin, was hurrying to reach them.

"I just wanted to say…" she panted. "Good luck… and I'm sorry… and you guys are all great people, who don't deserve to be in a situation like this."

She looked at King K, who turned away, blushing.

"That's… that's all," she said in a peculiarly shy manner, and quickly turned away, leaving them. They watched her for a few seconds.

"Right," Goombella said softly. "On we go."

As they trudged through the snow towards the pipe that leads to the tunnels, Goombella turned to Jerry one last time, who immediately asked her: "Why didn't you tell them?"

"And worry them, with enough things on their minds as it is?" she responded. "I'll tell them when I think the time is right… and it's definitely not now."

"If you say so," Jerry nodded uncertainly. "Well… good luck, my friend. I wish I could do more to help."

"You've done more than enough already," Goombella told him with a smile. "Thank you, officer. I hope that one day we'll meet again."

Jerry smiled.

"I'm sure we will. And please… call me Jerry."

Goombella returned the smile. Then, she turned around and quickly trotted off to catch up with her friends. Jerry watched her as she left. His smile was still there.

They would never see each other again.


	28. Apprehend Them

XXVIII

The entire journey through the sewers, nobody said a word. Everything was quiet amongst them. Not a word, not a cough, not even a sniff or a sneeze, hauntingly enough. There was simply nothing to say. All of them seemed to know the dangers of what lay ahead… and what it might mean for their future.

It might mean death, yes. And Goombella was fully aware of that possibility. The Pianta Syndicate didn't fool around. It knew how to take care of business… even if it got their hands dirty. They were certainly people who are be unafraid to kill each and every one of them… even Ivan, who apparently pulled several jobs with them. That's just the kind of people they are.

There's also considering that the head of the syndicate, Frankie, knew Goombella and Serge. They had found his then-fiancé's wedding ring on Keelhaul Key, and then had taken them both back to the ailing Don Pianta (as it turned out, he only terribly missed his daughter Francesca, Frankie's fiancé), who decided after his immediate recovery to retire and give the throne to Frankie. In a way… they had helped Frankie get to where he is today. In the back of her mind, Goombella had the distinct feeling that Frankie hadn't meant to get either her or Serge involved.

What it all came down to was that they would never know the truth unless they asked him.

And evidentially, everyone had just that intention.

-

When they emerged from the warp pipe nearby Tayce T.'s house in Toad Town, the group tried to be casual.

"Nobody's around," Serge said quietly. "Let's just hurry and get to the docks. Hopefully Bobbery will be there."

As they started walking to the southwest side of town, they couldn't help the occasional nervous look, trying to see if anybody they walked past recognized them.

Eventually, someone did.

As they passed by the entrance to Club 64, a cloaked guard standing by suddenly called out, "You! The big clubba! Stop!"

Grubba froze with fear in his eyes.

"Turn around and face me," the guard boomed.

Grubba, as well as the rest of the group, did as he ordered.

The spots on this toad's head were tan, as was his shoes and outfit. In one hand he held his spear in the fashion of a walking stick. His face showed no sign of mercy upon its features.

"You're the one who tried to break into the castle, aren't you?" he asked.

"I don't know what yer jabberin' about," Grubba quickly lied. "We're just passin' by, pard, so if you'll excuse us…"

"Don't give me that," the guard snapped, halting them. "I've heard it all before, pal. You're coming with me. You and your… acquaintances," he added, glaring at the entire group one-by-one.

King K leaned in to Goombella.

"We have to do something, G-girl," he whispered. "They aren't gonna take no for an answer."

Goombella sighed. "I guess we have no choice."

She stepped forward.

"We'll come quietly."

Almost the entire group gave her looks of shock and disbelief.

"Goombella!" Bandy Andy cried.

"What in tarnation…?" Grubba muttered.

"That's what I thought," the guard grimaced. "Heh. Personally, I never trusted any of you goombas to begin with. Now come along…"

As they began to follow him in the opposite direction they had come, Serge whispered, "Are you mad? You just sold us out!"

Goombella snorted.

"It's only one guard. Come on! Did you really think he scared me?"

She stopped, glaring after the pompous guard as he led them in the direction of the castle with an air of confidence.

"He thinks he's so tough… watch this!"

With a running start, Goombella leaped into the air, spiraling headfirst towards the top of that guard's mushroom head. With an astonishingly loud KLONK, Goombella rebounded in the other direction as the guard crumpled to a heap on the ground.

"Wow," was all Jimbrey could muster.

"Quickly!" Goombella said. "We don't have time to lose! Get back to the docks!"

As they rushed off in the other direction, Fice T., who witnessed the entire happening from his station outside of Forever Forest, quickly rushed over to his fallen comrade.

"Surle E.!" he cried. "Are you okay? Hang on, I'll call for backup!"

He rushed back to his station, where inside there was a rather medieval-looking phone that connected straight to the castle security. Before he got there, though, something appeared on the bridge in front of him.

It was Bootler.

"So sorry," the butler said with a sniff. "I'm afraid this area is… off-limits."

Fice T. came to a screeching halt.

"G… g… g… GHOOOOOOOOOSTS!" he shrieked.

Dropping his spear, he ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction as it lay forgotten alongside Surle E. in the dirt. Chortling, Bootler quietly picked it up and took it back to the station, where he placed it neatly against the wall.

"He frightens too easily," he said to himself. "A position out here is far from the right choice for a toad of his characteristics."

And with that, he disappeared back into the forest.

-

At the docks, our heroes did not find Bobbery and his boat, but rather the two boats that they had taken from Rogueport.

"Just in time," Goombella panted, as they ran towards them. "Hurry, now!"

However, as they approached, they found that something was wrong.

A score of guards emerged from both ships and jumped to the ground before them. Everyone came to a halt.

"What is this?!" Bandy Andy shouted.

"You don't think we expected your return?" one, clearly the captain of the guards, said from on board one of the boats. "We've been waiting this whole time. We figured you'd attempt to make a daring escape… but we've had all the exits covered. No one threatens the life of the princess and gets away with it… not on my watch, at least."

"This is ludicrous!" King K said loudly as they became surrounded. "We weren't there to threaten any princess! We're just trying to find something!"

"So, planning to _steal_ then, eh?" the captain laughed. "Conveniently, that's almost just as bad. Nevertheless, you're all fugitives now. There's nowhere to run… give it up."

Goombella stepped forward.

"Look," she said bluntly. "We have no time to explain ourselves to you, so why don't you back off… before you get a lot more than you can handle."

The captain raised his eyebrows.

"Are you threatening me, little goomba?"

Not another word was spoken. Goombella simply leapt up into the air, almost disappearing in the beams of the sun, and sped downwards like a missile until she met her target.

The captain was smashed backwards against the wall of the boat's cabin, where he slumped over and lost consciousness. Then several things happened at once.

Grubba quickly turned around and punched a guard square in the face, sending him flying backwards. Jimbrey kicked backwards and knocked another into the water. Bandy Andy ran incredibly fast in circles around a guard, rendering him into dizziness beyond comprehension. Serge lashed out at a guard with his tongue, pulled him into his mouth, and spat him out at another, sending them both into the ocean. Ivan lit his fuse and charged towards a small group of guards, who fled. Jr. Troopa cowered.

After knocking out the captain, Goombella turned her attention to the two guards who were standing by his side on the boat; the first one, two her left, immediately lunged for her, but she leapt up, twirling in the air, and landed on top of him, pulling a stunt ironic for her species and defeating the guard by jumping on his head. The second guard made the same attempt, but Goombella ducked and he tripped over her, sending him flying over the railing.

"We have to go, now!" she yelled.

Everyone made way to the boats, fighting off any remaining guards. Jimbrey, Ivan, and King K commandeered the first boat with Goombella as Serge, Grubba, Bandy Andy, and Jr. Troopa quickly took control of the second one; Grubba simply punched the two guards off.

Goombella found the sailor who was in charge of sailing inside the cabin, quaking with fear.

"Don't kill me!" he wailed. "Please, spare me!"

"We aren't here to kill you!" Goombella told him hastily. "Please, there's a lot to explain, but we can't discuss it while we're still here! Take us out to sea, now!"

The sailor quickly took to the steering mast without another word.

As the guards still on land regrouped themselves, they charged after the two slowly departing boats. Clearly the others had convinced their sailor to disembark as well.

"Faster!" Goombella shouted frantically, staring at their assailants with growing intensity.

"It's as fast as it can go!" the sailor replied dreadfully. "We've got to give it a few seconds!"

As it inched away from the dock, increasing speed by the second, three of the guards in front of the stampede made daring leaps. Two of them made it. The third fell to the water with a splash.

Grappling onto the railing, the two quickly climbed aboard, only to be faced by a menacing King K.

"Get off the boat," he growled slowly, his eyes flaring from underneath his shades.

After a few more seconds, two more bodies joined those in the water.

King K turned back to his partners. "Harsh, huh, dogs?"

"We were left with no recourse," said Goombella sadly, joining him at the end of the boat. Beside them, the second boat trailed along steadily, where Grubba, Bandy Andy, Serge, and Jr. Troopa could easily be seen.

"Hey!" came the sailor's voice from inside the cabin. "Where are we off to, anyway?"

Goombella exchanged glances with King K. Then she turned around so that her voice could be heard, and said one simple word:

"Rogueport."

King K watched her expression.

"Alright," said Jimbrey. "But what'll we do about _that _guy?"

They turned at stared at the limp from of the captain.

-

The captain of the guard awoke with a start to find himself on a small life raft, taken from the supplies inside the boat's cabin. Looking around and breaking a sweat, he saw the two boats drifting away. He wasn't far from the docks.

Jeering at him, the eight "fugitives" shouted out taunts from their boats, leaning from the railings.

"How d'you like that?!"

"Hope you know how to swim!"

"Get on back to yet town, now!"

"Salutations, motherf…"

The boat's whistle sounded out and cut off the last of King K's vulgarity. The two boats changed their course and together, they started towards a place where a lot was about to take place… and where fate was about to be sealed.


	29. True Suspicion

XXIX

Guardsman Dorff sat in a rickety old chair in the Rogueport Police office hidden in the back of town. The chief, Lloydell, was facing him from his desk, a look of general concern on his aged features.

"You've got to watch yourself, Dorff," he said. He was staring right into the young recruit's eyes. "You can't go around giving Frankie Pianta a piece of your mind. Nothing good comes out of it."

"The man is a notorious criminal, sir," Dorff said determinedly. "He's guilty of a lot of things, sir."

"Yes, but where's the proof?" Lloydell tried to reason. "We can't jail him for anything. He's just too darn good. But practically trying to pick a fight isn't going to get him behind bars, Dorff. You've got to keep that temper of yours under control."

"Temper?" Dorff repeated disbelievingly. "Sir, I don't think –"

"'Think'? Dorff, I don't pay you to think. I pay you to stop small-time crooks from taking people's money."

"Well, sir, with all due respect, I think that we could do with a little more thinking around here."

Lloydell fell silent. He leaned back in his chair and gave a loud sigh.

"Dorff, I don't know what to do about this," he said simply. "All I'm saying is that you need to quit hassling Frankie Pianta, if you know what's good for you. We've already got enough trouble with the Syndicate as it is. We don't need any more. Do you understand me?"

Dorff grunted. He didn't like it, but the truth was obvious, and Lloydell was right.

"Yes, sir."

-

The ocean had never looked more blue.

The two boats sailed side-by-side, as they had when Goombella had originally left Rogueport with treasure on her mind. Now she was finally heading back, and what had she gotten out of the whole "adventure"? Personally, she never felt like going on another U Goom expedition again.

"At least we don't have to go to Dry Dry Desert, dawg," King K was saying. "I'd hate to go over there."

Goombella gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah…"

She turned to take a good look at the golden-shelled koopa. Even though he was still wearing those shades, K looked just as weary as Goombella did. They all wanted to go home, wherever home may be, and rest, physically and mentally.

But they still had one more thing to do.

Goombella stared off into the distance again, with one word floating nonstop in her mind:

_Pianta._

Frankie Pianta.

Why did we have to get mixed up in your affairs?

If only we had been smarter.

If only we had figured it out sooner.

If only things hadn't turned out the way they did.

The harsh lesson of life was that there was nothing to do about it now but to make things right.

No matter what it meant.

-

Serge leaned against the cabin wall and dozed quietly, breathing lightly with each silent snore. Not far from him, Bandy Andy leaned out against the railing, gazing into the water.

It wasn't long before he noticed Grubba standing beside him. Catching sight of him, he jumped, but quietly tried to relax.

"Oh… hey there, Grubs."

"'Lo, pard," Grubba greeted kindly, much to kind for Bandy Andy's liking. "How are yeh holdin' up?"

"Could be better," Andy responded plainly. "But, it could be worse."

"True that," Grubba said, turning to watch Serge sleeping for a moment. "Andy, you remember when I was in charge of the Glitz Pit, doncha?"

Bandy Andy gave him a light smile, trying his best not to seem distant. "Well… sure I do, Grubba."

"I wasn't a bad ringman, was I? I mean, I know I sucked the life force outta y'all, but… I mean before that."

Andy scratched his head. "I dunno… I guess… I mean…"

"Fergit it," Grubba said. "Stupid question."

He started to trudge away, but Andy said, "No, I guess you were all right. I mean, power just ended up getting to your head, I suppose, but you were all right before then."

Grubba paused. He turned around and eyed Andy for a moment, before returning to the railings with him. Secretly, this was the last thing that Andy wanted.

"I appreciate that," Grubba said. "Because it's true. I did get power hungry. It's just… a bad trait o'mine, I suppose. Can't help it. Can't never rest."

Andy glanced at him cautiously.

"I don't know what it is, exactly. I'm just… never contented. I always need more'n what I got, and it's just… it's just never good enough for me, what I got. Always need more. Know what I'm sayin'?"

Andy said awkwardly, "I suppose…"

"Heck, you're a thief, you always want more, don't ya?"

"Well…" Andy shrugged. "That's really more of a fighting style. I don't go around stealing from everyone every chance I get."

Grubba chortled. "Yeh, I guess not." After another pause, he persisted. "But you never get one o'those feelin's? Like you just gotta go out there an' just… grab life by the horns?"

Andy said, "Not really."

Grubba watched the waves roll as the boat sailed on. "Pity."

Andy looked up at him uncertainly. "What's that?"

"I said, it's a pity. You really coulda helped me out."

Bandy Andy became aware of something at his feet; he looked down to see Jr. Troopa holding a plank, batting it in one hand menacingly.

"How 'bout you and me have a little talk?" growled Grubba.

Andy gulped. He knew this was about what he was thinking. "They'll see us. The people on the other boat. You can't do anything to me."

Grubba laughed. "That's why we're goin' to the other side, numbskull. C'mon."

Grabbing him with one powerful fist, Grubba dragged Andy to the other side of the boat, away from Serge, before anyone could blink an eye.

-

Jimbrey joined King K and Goombella at the front of their boat.

"How's Ivan doing?" K asked him.

"He's all right," Jimbrey said. His face looked disturbed, as if troubled by his thoughts.

"Something on your mind?" Goombella asked, taking notice of his expression.

"Hmm," Jimbrey muttered. "You guys, can I confide in you?"

K and Goombella exchanged glances.

"Sure thing," K told him. "I'm your dawg, dawg."

"Alright," Jimbrey said, taking a deep breath. "Andy told me something very interesting, and I can't help feeling like he may be right."

Goombella couldn't help a feeling of overwhelming curiosity. "What is it?"

"Well…" Jimbrey coughed anxiously. "Well, he claims that he saw Grubba… errr… kill Cleftor."

A long silence followed his statement.

"I knew it," King K said immediately.

Jimbrey looked shocked. "What?"

"I knew that punk wasn't good at heart," K growled. "I just… I had this bad feeling about having him with us. I didn't like it, dawg."

"Yeah…" Goombella said slowly, trying to fit the pieces together. "That would make sense… maybe he's been trying to get his hands on that treasure all on his own. If there even is a treasure, I mean."

"Yeah, but… that's a pretty intense claim to be making."

"It makes freakin' sense, though, don't it?" K asked furiously. "I mean… that guy's never been right. First he drains our energy, nearly killing us, for his own purposes, and then the Great Gonzalez goes and creams him. Can a guy ever get over losing power like that? I don't think so. I'd be mega sore about it, that's for sure."

"Yeah…" Jimbrey said reluctantly.

"And to have a chance at power again, to be able to get another shot… I'm pretty sure he'd take it," Goombella added, sounding more confident about her opinion.

"Yeah…" Jimbrey said again. "But I'm just not sure about it. I mean, Cleftor could have just fallen into the lava…"

"I think Grubba killing him is more likely," K muttered. "It just makes more sense. Cleftor wasn't smart, but… he wasn't stupid, either. I think Grubba chucked him."

"Well, it's just that Andy wasn't really sure if he saw it happen or not. He had been hit on the head pretty good…" Another thought pierced his mind. "Although…"

"What?" Goombella encouraged him, wanting to hear more.

"In that mansion in Forever Forest, Andy swears he could've seen Grubba talking to that one ghost… the sinister one," Jimbrey continued, looking puzzled. "The one we lost on Lavalava Island. Igor something."

"My…" Goombella said, thinking hard. "He didn't seem very right, either."

"I'm telling you, they were both in on it," King K said bitterly. "Same with that little kid he's got with him now. He's tempting him. He tempted the Boo, too. They want in on the treasure, and he promised them a piece of the pie."

Goombella glanced over at the other boat, sailing calmly beside theirs. There was no sight of Grubba or Bandy Andy. "Okay, listen. No matter what we think, we can't say anything about it to the others. Not yet. I'm willing to bet that Serge thinks so too, but… it isn't time to deal with this. Not yet. Not until we talk to the Pianta Syndicate. Agreed?"

King K nodded. "Okay."

Jimbrey still had a cluttered conscience. "I… well… yeah. Yeah, I agree. Don't talk about it anymore."

Goombella cleared her throat. "Alright. No more about that, then… I want to try getting some rest before we hit Rogueport."

Jimbrey rubbed his eyes. "Good idea. Man, I'm exhausted. All that sleep in Shiver City barely did any good."

-

Bandy Andy was against the railing on the other side of the boat, where they saw nothing but water as far as the eye could see. Across from him, leaning against the cabin wall, were Grubba and Jr. Troopa, staring daggers at him.

"I understand you've been suspectin' me of playing you false," Grubba said snidely. "What makes you say that now, feller?"

Andy took a deep breath. He remained quiet.

"I asked you a question, pard," Grubba said threateningly, standing up straight. "Answer me."

"I don't have anything to say to you," Andy said defiantly.

Jr. Troopa laughed. "Look at you! You're shaking like a baby!"

"You _are_ a baby," Andy snarled.

"Whoa now! Let's not make this personal," Grubba chuckled evilly. "Let's try to stay on topic."

"You killed Cleftor," Andy said. "You killed my friend."

"Cleftor was an idiot," said Grubba. "You of all people knew that. He was nothing but a hassle."

"To us, or to you?" asked Andy angrily. "I know what this is about. You want the treasure all to yourself."

Grubba laughed. "Oh, please."

"Oh, please yourself! You said so yourself! You always need more!"

Grubba leaned back against the cabin wall again, staring up at the sky. He seemed very presently content in himself. After a moment of silence, he looked down at Andy, still against the railing.

"What can I say?" he whispered. "I'm a genuine money-hunter."

"You're pathetic," Andy spat. "And ironically, you've done this all on a sheer guess. For all we know, the treasure doesn't even exist!"

"You don't know that," Grubba growled.

"Oh, don't give me that. This was all a ruse, wasn't it? Some joke the piantas played!"

"What's he mean?" Jr. Troopa asked. "There's still treasure, isn't there?"

"He doesn't know anything," Grubba told him. "Of course there's a treasure."

"You're darn tootin' there better be a treasure!" Jr. Troopa yelled. "I've been on the sidelines for too long! It's time to get back in the game!"

"You're both miserable," Andy said. "There's no treasure. There never was. We were all in on it for the adventure, and your greedy minds thought of getting it all for yourselves."

"You shut up," Grubba said, pointing one menacing finger at him. "You shut your mouth, or you're going overboard."

"Do it!" shouted Andy, rather loudly. "Go ahead! You think they won't notice I'm missing?"

"You could have tripped," suggested Jr. Troopa nastily.

"My friends are smarter than that," Andy stated proudly. "They're better than you, Grubba. They don't trust you. I never did to begin with."

"That don't matter," Grubba said. "Just you wait. There is a treasure. And it'll be all mine when this is done… one way or the other."

Andy snickered spitefully. "Yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

Grubba took a step towards him.

"I'm gettin' tired of your lip," he said. "If you know what's good for yer…"

"Go ahead!" Andy invited. "Threaten me! It's meaningless! It's –"

SMASH.

Andy stumbled; his face screwed up in concentrated pain and confusion. The plank had hit him directly on the forehead, and it fell to the floorboards of the boat, bouncing noisily until it came to a stop. Andy looked airily over at Grubba, and a slight smile ebbed over his face before he fell backwards, over the rail and out of sight. There was a splash, and he was gone.

Grubba and Jr. Troopa both stood there, completely still. Then, Grubba turned around and grabbed Jr. Troopa with both hands.

"What in the name of Mother Earth did you go 'n do that for?!" he screamed. "You idiot! He was right! They'll know what we done!"

"I…" Jr. Troopa stammered, struggling for air. "I… just… I was calling his bluff!"

"His blu –" Grubba smacked Jr. Troopa violently. "You fool! Do you want us to get caught?! They had no proof, but they're slowly gettin' it!"

He threw Jr. Troopa to the floor. He got up, trying to retain his dizziness. "So what do we do, then, huh tough guy?"

Grubba rubbed his forehead. "Follow my lead." He then cleared his throat, and shouted, "Man overboard! Man overboard! Andy fell overboard! Someone help!"

Jr. Troopa grabbed his ankle. "Wait! Don't tell them!"

Grubba leaned down and whispered, "They're gonna find out at some point, ain't they? Now play along, or you're goin' overboard too." Then, straightening up, he ran to the other side of the boat, crying, "Serge! Serge, come quick! Andy's fallen!"

Jr. Troopa waddled away, muttering stubbornly. "You wouldn't throw me overboard, hotshot…"


End file.
